Welcome to the Host Club
by KuroKuroTsuki
Summary: Three siblings enter Ouran High and they get a big surprise when Kyoya invites them all into the Host Club! And two of them are girls! Things at the Host Club are bound to get more interesting! MorixOC OCxOC Maybe some slight KaoruxOC. And more OCxOC. :P
1. The Host Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its awesome characters. I only own the Akimotos and Shinozuka Fukagawa!**

**Hi everyone! I suddenly thought of making an Ouran fanfic. Weird huh. Let the Hosting begin!!!!**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

My name is Yumi Akimoto. I have medium-length dark brown hair and sea blue eyes and I'm in my third year of high school. I lived in a wealthy family that consisted of my father, Kago Akimoto...My twin siblings, Shimizu and Ryusuke Akimoto, are in their first year of high school.

Shimizu has shoulder-length black hair and pure red eyes. (Like a vampire!). Ryusuke has red eyes too but his hair was as white as snow. And the weird part...It was his natural colour! That was the only way to tell them apart when they were young. Other than their hair, they looked 100% identical.

Now....It was all going well until....

'Whaaat???!!!!' I screamed. I slammed my hands down on the table.

'We're going to move, so you have to change school, dear!' My father explained calmly.

'How could you?! I'm on my last year! Do we have to move? And I've already made so many friends!' I whined.

'The company is shifting to Tokyo and Ouran is the best school there,' he said.

I was infuriated. 'Ugh!' I stomped off to my room. Shimizu (I call her Mizu) and Ryusuke (I call him Ryu) watched me go.

* * *

I had my face buried in my pillow when I heard my room door open. Mizu walked in and sat down on my bed. 'Hey sis, we all have to deal with this hardship okay? So know that you're not alone,' she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I lifted my face from my pillow. I saw Ryu standing by the door. 'You were acting pretty childish just now you know,' he grinned as he walked over. I grabbed the two of them and gave them a big family hug.

'I know,' I told them. 'It's just so hard...you know how I am with new things,' I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks. My two siblings returned the hug and sat with me in silence.

'But you know, Yumi nee-chan...' Ryu finally said. 'It's not all that bad.' He said with a sly grin. The two twins looked at each other. 'Yeah,' they said simultaneously. 'You could find a new boyfriend!' Right after they said that, I felt heat creeping to my cheeks. 'Get out! The two of you!' I screamed while throwing a massacre of pillows at them. They ran out of my room and I was alone again, but even so, I could still feel the blush on my cheeks.

I used to have a boyfriend. His name was Shinozuka Fukagawa and he was a real jerk. He was a boy from my school with bright red hair and green eyes. We were going steady until he found a girl that was prettier than me and dumped me like I was last week's rotten lunch. It took me months to get over our break-up and ever since then, I swore that I would never fall in love ever again.

I didn't know that that would change....

* * *

Ouran High School was the most prestigous school in all of Tokyo (maybe even in all of Japan!). It was for rich kids like us Akimotos. Our driver dropped us off at the school gates so Mizu, Ryu and I walked in on our own. I absolutely hated the school uniforms. They were these big fat yellow dresses! Ryu was lucky, his school uniform was a blue coat pulled over a white shirt with black pants.

Mizu and I hated our uniforms so much that we got permission from the school to wear the boys' uniform, but instead of black pants, we wore pleated skirts.

As we walked in, we realised that no one was around. 'Everyone must be in their classes already,' I thought aloud. Ryu and Mizu both nodded.

I looked at them. 'Which class are you two in?' I asked them. They spoke at the same time again, '1-A!' I chuckled. 'Okay then, so if I need to find you two I'll know where to look.'

'What about you nee-san?' they asked. '3-A,' I answered.

* * *

**~Mizu's POV~**

'Class, we have two new students today,' the teacher announced from inside the classroom while Ryu and I waited patiently outside. I could hear the students chatting excitedly about how long they've never had two new students at one time. I sighed and breathed in deeply. I had to admit,  
I was pretty nervous. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to my right to see Ryu nodding at me, as if saying 'it'll be okay 'cos I'll be with you.'

It was a special talent we both shared. We could always tell what the other twin is thinking just by looking at them. We heard our names being called and we walked into class hand in hand. Everyone gasped and one guy yelled, 'Woah! Another pair of twins! They're not really identical though, one's a girl and one's a guy!' The teacher scolded him and told him to shut up. We walked to the front of the class.

'Ohayo, my name is Shimizu Akimoto,' I said.

'Ohayo, my name is Ryusuke Akimoto,' Ryu said. Then we both bowed at the same time. 'From today onwards, we will be starting class in 1-A. The teacher directed us to two empty seats by the window overlooking a courtyard. (A big one at that.) I sat on the inside while Ryu sat on the outside.

Once we took our seats, the teacher started class. As I was trying to concentrate on the lesson, I overheard two boys whispering about Ryu. 'Hey, dude, look at that new boy's hair,' one said. 'Yeah, I know! It's so ridiculous! And what's up with their eyes!' Then, they both started sniggering.

I could feel the boiling anger rising up within me. Suddenly, Ryu put his hand on mine. 'It's okay, Mizu,' he whispered. 'I don't mind.'

'You mightn't mind but I do,' I hissed back. 'You're my twin and if anyone insults you, they're insulting me.'

Ryu looked at me with his worried expression on. I could feel my anger dissolving and I breathed out, 'Alright, I'll let them go this time.'

When I got really angry, I was uncontrollable sometimes. One time when we were young, a boy bullied Ryu and I punched him real hard in his face and he had to be hospitalised for more than a week.

We sat in silence and listened to the teacher, occassionally taking notes.

* * *

**~Ryu's POV~**

Once class was over, Mizu and I were approached by three people. Two of them were twins like us. They had dull orange hair and light brown eyes plus they had a mischievious grin spread over their faces. With them was a smaller boy who had brown hair and brown eyes.

'Hello!' the twins chorused. 'Welcome to 1-A!'

'I'm Kaoru Hitachiin!'

'I'm Hikaru Hitachiin!'

The smaller boy sweat dropped and held out his hand to Mizu and me. 'Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujihoka. I'm kinda new to this school too.' Mizu shook his hand first, then I took it and had my shake. The twins loomed over us. 'So, Ryusuke-kun, is that you're natural hair colour?' Kaoru asked.

'Yes, Kaoru, it is,' I answered. Thw twins gasped. 'How did you know that was Kaoru?'

'It was-' I started.

'very-simple,' Mizu finished. Haruhi started laughing. 'Hah! They got you on that one, guys!'

The twins started sulking. Both of us sweat dropped. 'Um...If you don't need anything, we'll be going now,' Mizu said as she grabbed my hand. We stood up and were about to leave the classroom when Hikaru placed his hands on both our shoulders and said, 'Oh but we do need something!'

Kaoru spun in front of us and said, 'We were going to invite the lovely princess Shimizu to come to our club!'

'What about Ryu?' I heard Mizu ask.

'Oh...um...I guess he can come too,' they said in unison.

'What kind of club is it?' This time it was my turn to ask.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other and grinned. 'It's a Host Club!' They said, grabbing each others hands. Once again, Mizu and I sweat dropped... But befpre we could say anything, the demon twins dragged us of in the direction of a so called 'Music Room 3'.

* * *

**~Normal POV(Which means Yumi's POV)~**

After I introduced myself to the class, the teacher assigned me to a seat that was behind a cute small little blonde boy with light brown eyes. _Is he really in high school?_

Suddenly, he turned around and yelled, 'Ohayo Yu-chan!!! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can just call me Hani!' I blinked. _Is it me or are there pink flowers floating around him?_ Next to him, a tall boy with jet-black hair and dark gray eyes turned around to meet me too. 'Ah! Takashi!' Hani called. He pulled the tall boy to his desk. 'Yu-chan! This is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka! You can call him Mori!' He smiled.

_SO KAWAII!_ I thought in my mind. Mori nodded in my direction, then went back to his seat. Hani smiled at me once more before turning back to the front of the class to let the teacher begin class.

Right after class ended, Hani and Mori came over to me. 'Hey, Yu-chan! Wanna come over to our club?' Hani tilted his head quizically. I scratched my chin, 'Um...what kind of club is it?'

'Hehe!' Hani giggled. 'Yu-chan! You look so pretty! Ne, Takashi?'

'Ah,' was his simple reply. I immediately turned bright red. 'U-um...well...Lot's of other people are prettier than me,' I looked away, not wanting to meet Hani and Mori's eyes. I could feel them trained on me.

'Aww! Yu-chan!' Hani suddenly jumped up and launched himself at me. I couldn't react fast enough and we both tumbled backwards. I closed my eyes, expecting to land on my back with a loud 'thud!' but instead, I found myself suspended in mid-air by a pair of strong arms. Hani jumped off me and clapped his hands. 'Waa! Takashi! That was so cool!'

Mori pushed me back upright and nodded his head at me. 'Mitsukuni, please be careful.' He turned to Hani. His voice was low like I expected but it sounded so melodic in my ears.

'Oh yeah Yu-chan! The club is called a Host Club!' Hani squeaked. I sweat dropped. _A Host Club?_

Hani grabbed my hand. 'C'mon!' And with that he and Mori sped off dragging me along with them.

* * *

We arrived at the third music room of the school and Hani pushed me inside. 'Woah!' I yelled. As soon as I was inside, I was greeted by a parade of rose petals. 'Welcome Princess!' I sweat dropped at the sight. Five boys were standing in the middle of the room and they were soon joined by my two classmates. A blonde boy with blue-purple eyes came over to me and lifted my chin. 'Welcome to the Host Club, Princess!' I swatted his hand away and backed off from him.

He suddenly teleported to one of the room's corners and started to cultivate mushrooms. A blacked haired boy with glasses looked up from a black book he was writing in and said, 'Welcome Yumi Akimoto, student of 3-A, eldest daughter of Kago Akimoto and successor of Akimoto Inc.'

My jaw dropped. 'How do you know so much about me?' I asked.

'I can't be called a student of Ouran High if I didn't even know who you are...right?' He smiled. I shivered. This guy just looked plain evil.

Just to clear things up. My father owns countless companies for show business. I was basically a singer and I could play the flute while Mizu and Ryu were specialised in painting, drawing and those art stuff. My father used to be a famous actor back in his day. My mother used to be a famous violinist but she passed away when I was six due to a serious lung infection.

'Hey! Nee-san!' I snapped my mind back to reality. I looked around. Suddenly, I spotted Mizu and Ryu sitting at a nearby table. 'What're you two doing here?' I asked as I walked over to them.

'We were dragged off-' Mizu said.

'by those two red heads-' Ryu continued.

'Hikaru and-'

'Kaoru Hitachiin,' Ryu finished. 'Oh,' I said simply.

Ryu pointed to a short boy with brown hair. 'He along with the two twins are in our class,' they said.

Suddenly, Hani popped out of nowhere with Mori. 'Argh!' I screamed.

'Hi Yu-chan!' He said. 'Do you know these two?'

'Yeah,' I nodded. 'They're my siblings.' I turned back to Mizu and Ryu. 'Mizu, Ryu, this is Hani,' then I nodded towards Mori. 'And this is Mori. Both of them are in my class.'

The twins nodded they're heads. 'Ohayo Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai.' They said politely.

We sat in the music room quietly until the blonde(I found out that his name's Tamaki Suou and his father's the chairman of Ouran!) announced that the club was going to close soon. Ryu got a few looks from some girls but he didn't seem to care the least bit. Kyoya(the black haired boy with the glasses) seemed to notice to. He hastily scribbled something down on that book of his.

Just as we were about to leave, we were stoped by Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki slowly stepped up to us. 'Yumi-senpai, Shimizu-san and Ryusuke-kun,' he began. 'We were wondering if Ryusuke-kun would be interested in joining the Host Club?'

All of us turned to face Ryu, waiting for his answer. 'This Host Club,' he said. 'is merely for you guys to entertain women with too much time on their hands and I don't do anything without Mizu.' Everyone was in silence...until Kyoya spoke up. 'Then Shimizu-san can join the club with you.'

Now all eyes were on Kyoya. 'Whaaaat?!!!' We all exclaimed. He adjusted his glasses. 'Ryusuke-san can join as a host and Shimizu-san can join as a Hostess,' he said. Then he looked at me. 'And Yumi-senpai can join too.'

I was about to object when Ryu spoke, 'alright then, if that's what all of you want.' He looked at Mizu. She looked back at him. 'On one condition,' they both said at once.

'What is it?' Tamaki asked.

'We get to entertain the customers together,' they said.

Kyoya grinned his evil grin. 'Alright then, that means the Host Club is open for males too.'

I paled and stood as still as a statue. 'Yu-chan? Is there anything wrong?' Hani asked me. He waved his hand in my face. 'M-my...' I mumbled. 'My first day in a new school and I'm already a hostess....'

I ushered my siblings out the door. 'We're going home! And Ryu! Oh is dad gonna hear about this!'

* * *

I thought that when dad heard about Ryu, Mizu and my joining of the Host Club he was gonna get mad. I was so wrong.

'Oh Ryu! And Mizu! Plus Yumi! You guys are finally opening up to the world!' He sang as he swung each of us around. I screamed in my head. _Oh why does this have to happen to me?_

I never knew that something good could come out of this....**

* * *

**

**Well that's it for the first chapter! How'd you guys like it? Pls REVIEW! I can only put the next chap up after the 9th 'cos I'm going off on a hol!(But then again...I could type when I'm on the hol...)**

**Bye! -Tsuki :P**


	2. I'm the what type?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, I only own Yumi, Mizu, Ryu, Kago and Shinozuka.**

**'Sup people! We're on chapter 2! Congrats Tsuki (jus talking to myself)! Let the hosting begin!!!!!**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

I yawned and slammed my head down and nearly fell asleep on my desk. Suddenly, I was jolted awake by Hani. 'Yu-chan! What's wrong?'

I blinked my eyes open. 'Hmm?'

Hani was standing in front of me with a concerned look on his face. The flowers around him seemed worried too.(Don't ask.) Surprisingly, Mori was standing next to him with the same expression. 'Oh, it's nothing...' I yawned again. 'I just couldn't sleep last night that's all.'

Suddenly, Mori placed a hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes wide and my entire face became red. 'Eeep!' I squeaked. Mori withdrew his hand and said, 'you're burning up.'

'No-no! I'm fine! Really! All I need is some sleep!' I said shaking my head violently. 'B-besides! I have to come to the club today!'

'That's right Takashi!' Hani jumped up. 'Starting from today, Yu-chan will be a hostess!'

'Ah,' was all Mori said.

* * *

As us three seniors entered the room, we were once again greeted by flower petals. But this time, my brother and sister were there too. 'Mizu, Ryu, wow you guys got here fast.'

They just nodded. Those two really reminded me of Mori. 'Ohayo Yumi-senpai, we were just done discussing the types.' Kyoya said as we came in.

'Types?'

'Yes,' Tamaki cut in. 'Kyoya, here, is the cool type. Hikaru and Kaoru are the Little Devil types. Hani-senpai is the Loli-Shota type. Mori-senpai is the Wild type. Haruhi is the Natural type, Mizu-chan and Ryu-san are the...Artistic Types!!!'

I sweat dropped. 'Wow, who would have guessed?' I said sarcastically. 'Then what about you Tamaki-kun?'

'Me?' He placed a hand to his chest. 'I am the Prince type! Serving customers is my duty!'

'Then what about me?'

He snapped his fingers. 'Kyoya! Tell her!'

Kyoya shifted his glasses menacingly. 'Well, Yumi-senpai. We know that you can sing and play the flute very well...So you are the Musical type.'

I could feel the vertical lines on top of my head. Just then, Tamaki snapped his fingers again. 'Everyone to positions!We are opening soon! And remember, there will also be male customers today!'

* * *

A few minutes later, excited chatting could be heard from outside the door. The the doors burst open to reveal a whole gaggle of girls and probably a handful of boys. 'Welcome!' We all chorused. Well I felt stupid...Mizu, Ryu and I were the only three hosts/hostess' wearing our school uniform. The others were wearing some traditional japanese clothings.

All the hosts had their own personal tables and couches. Well, all except for Hani and Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mizu and Ryu, who entertained their customers together. I plonked myself down on the couch reserved for me and my customers, who were all boys. They sat on the couch across from mine and waited expectantly for me to do something.

'So, boys,' I said, smiling a host smile. 'I'm Yumi Akimoto. Now tell me about yourselves.' One of the boys stuck out his hand hesitantly. 'G-good morning, Yumi-senpai! I am Akira Itjuushi from 1-B and you look absolutely beautiful today!'

I blushed and shook his hand. The two other boys introduced themselves as Eric Palervecho, a first year exchange student from who-knows-where, and Uuchima Shouji, a second year student from 2-C. 'So Yumi-senpai, aren't you going to sing us a song?'

'Huh?' I reeled backwards. 'A song?! Who told you guys that?'

The three of them immediately pointed to Kyoya, who waved at me innocently. 'He said you would sing for your customers because you're the Musical type.' _I am going to kill that dead ringer..._

I tried my hardest to continue smiling. 'S-so boys...What song do you want me to sing then?'

'I want 'You are my love by Yuki Kajiura!' Akira shouted. The other two nodded their heads in agreement. _I guess I have no choice..._

I took a deep breath and began to sing,

_**Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in silence...**_

_**All alone, in ice and snow...**_

The whole music room became quiet and my voice was the only one that could be heard. I started to panic but continued singing.

_**In my dream, I'm calling your name**_

_**You are my love...**_

_**In your eyes, I search for my memory**_

_**Lost in vain, so far in the scenery...**_

_**Hold me tight, and swear again and again...**_

_**We'll never be apart...**_

I saw everyone begin crowding around my area and their faces bore looks of awe. Even Mori looked impressed, he even smiled a little. I blushed and he caught my eye and turned away, but not before I could see the red spread over his face.

_**If you could touch my feathers softly, I'll give you my love...**_

_**We set sail in the darkness of the night, out to the sea**_

_**to find me there, to find you there,**_

_**love me now, if you dare...**_

I closed my eyes and let the music flow.

_**Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in sorrow**_

_**all alone, to see you tomorrow**_

_**In my dream, I'm calling your name...**_

_**You're my love...my love...**_

I opened my eyes to see everyone clapping. Tamaki steeped out from the massive audience and hugged me. 'My darling daughter! That was brilliant!' He exclaimed.

I pushed him away. 'Whenever since did I become your daughter? And your darling one at that!'

He simply laughed. 'Oh dear Yumi-senpai! You, Mizu-san and Ryu-kun are the latest additions to my Host Club Family!' I sweat dropped. Then, Hikaru and Kaoru clapped their hands.

'Okay people! Let's all go back to Hosting already!' And like that, everyone resumed their Host activities. 'Yu-chan!' I was suddenly assaulted from the back. Hani giggled and grabbed on to my shoulders. 'Yu-chan! That was fantastic! Ne, Takashi?'

Mori nodded and his mouth twitched a little, like he was trying rea-lly hard to smile. I blushed (Oh how many times am I going to do that?!). 'Mitsukuni, the girls are waiting for us.' Mori whispered to Hani. 'Okay, Takashi!' They walked off but Hani still turned around and waved at me. 'Bye Yu-chan!'

Then Mori picked him up and carried him to their table of giggling girls. I turned back to my customers. They all complimented me and Uuchima even knelt down and kissed my hand. I quickly pulled my hand away and spotted Mori with a strange look on his face. He looked...well...Jealous. He saw me looking and turned his attention back to his customers.

The boys and I continued chatting and I laughed occassionally. Then, Tamaki announced that the club would be closing in two minutes. The boys gave their thanks and I said my welcomes, then they left. I stood up and had a walk around the room. I was about to walk over to Hikaru's and Kaoru's area when I felt two strong arms around my waist and before I knew what was happening, I was being carried off by none other than...Mori.

'M-mori? What are you doing?' I asked, my face becoming redder by the second. He turned his head to look at me. 'You don't want to see the twins in action, trust me.' He answered in his deep voice. Right after he said that, I could hear 'oohs' and 'aahs' and 'Hikaru! You're so naughtys' from the twins area. I looked over there and immediately wished that I hadn't.

Hikaru was holding Kaoru in his arms like how a Prince would hold a Princess. And the worst part, they were both half-naked! I turned back to Mori and buried my face in his shirt. 'Told you so,' I heard him say.

* * *

After everyone left, all of us gathered in a circle around Tamaki, who claimed that he had important news to tell us. 'Alright everyone! Meeting time!' He turned to everyone and stopped when he reached Mizu, Ryu and I. 'Tonight, we are having a sleepover!'

Tamaki, the twins Hani cheered while the rest of us sweat dropped. (Well except for Kyoya, who always kept cool, and Mori, who rarely showed any expression on his face at all)

'So, where are we having this sleepover?' I asked Tamaki. I had a bad feeling in my gut.

'Why my dear senpai, we are having it at YOUR house!'

'Whaat?!' I screamed. 'No way am I inviting over a bunch of guys who I recently just met!'

Mizu and Ryu looked at me with the same alarmed face I had. Hani came up to me and made his eyes big and watery. 'You mean you don't like us Yu-chan?'

'N-no! I didn't say that Hani!' I stammered.

He made his eyes even more big and watery. 'Then why can't we come over Yu-chan? Huh Yu-chan? Yu-chan?'

I gave up. This kid was just to cute and adorable.

So the plans were made. The entire Host Club would be coming ove to Akimoto Mansion at 6 pm.

* * *

I sighed as my two siblings and I climbed into our limo. 'So how was your day guys?' I turned to Mizu and Ryu, who sat across from me. 'Oh it was okay, nee-san,' Mizu said quietly.

Ryu frowned. 'Yeah, except that one guy tried to flirt with Mizu,' he looked away with an angry look chiseled on his face.

'Ryu,' Mizu turned to him. 'stop acting like that. He didn't do anything. All he did was say that I was pretty and he just kissed my hand. What's wrong with that?'

Ryu just stared out the limo window and didn't answer.

I sighed and sinked down into my seat. We were going to have a really long night tonight...

* * *

**How was that guys?**

**Was it okay? I know that this chap is shorter but hey! I'm supposed to be on hol okay?**

**Anyway, pls REVIEW and help me improve this story! And thanks to FullMetal PalmTree for being the first to review this fanfic! I'll update and put up Chap 3 soon!**

**-Tsuki :P**


	3. Sleepover gone wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its amazing characters.**

**Hey everyone! On to Chap 3!!!!! REVIEW!!! Or else...Just kidding! Mu har har har har!!!! On with the Hosting!**

**-Tsuki :P (REVIEW!)**

* * *

**~Mizu's POV~**

The three of us sat in the living room admiring the decorations our father insisted we put up in honour of our first sleepover. Ever.

'I'm soooo happy for you all! My children are finally growing up!' He had yelled when we had arrived home earlier. Little threads of fine gold hung from our living and dining room ceiling. He also insisted that we decorate our rooms but we unanimously said 'no!' and he went off into a corner to sulk. Seriously, that guy really acts like Tamaki-senpai sometimes. I leaned back into the couch and rested my head on Ryu's shoulder. He hadn't talked at all since we got home. All he did was look away whenever we asked him something. He must still be angry about the 'flirting' incident. Gosh, he was such a kid sometimes. 'Ryu...-' I started, but I was cut short by a knock from our front door. Yumi nee-san reluctantly walked towards the door to open it. 'Hello my children!' Tamaki-senpai shouted when he entered our mansion. Kyoya came in after him followed by the rest of the host club.

Tamaki-senpai immediately glomped Ryu and I, but then he realised that he forgot Yumi nee-san then went over to hug her. She pushed him away saying, 'I don't need two fathers acting like that.'

Nice one.

Tamaki ran over to Kyoya-senpai calling, 'Mommy! Daughter Yumi is being mean to me!' Kyoya-senpai just sighed. 'I'm only seventeen yet I have six children. Where has all my youth gone?'

Hikaru and Kaoru started admiring our place while Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai and Yumi nee-san were busy ''conversing''.

'Wow, nice place you guys got here,' Kaoru commented.

'But there are so little colours,' Hikaru finished. Ryu and I sighed. Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai and Haruhi came in too. Haruhi was staring at everything with big eyes, like he had never seen this much gold before. We learned that Haruhi was actually a commoner who was admitted into Ouran through a scholarship.

Hani-senpai ran over to our kitchen and took out all the cake we had in our fridge. Yumi nee-san went to buy them about two hours ago because she knew that Hani-senpai would eat a lot of cake. Mori-senpai went over to the kitchen to help Hani-senpai. He looked at us as if asking, 'Is it okay for him to take all the cake?'

I nodded but Ryu just stayed like a statue. 'Ryu, don't be so childish,' I hissed at him. He just looked away, pretending not to hear me. I wanted to cry. He had never ignored me like this before.

After Tamaki-senpai cooled down and Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai finished getting the cakes out, we all sat in the living room to discuss the sleeping plan. 'Okay,' Hikaru said. 'How about, us first years will sleep in Mizu and Ryu's room, while Highness and Kyoya-senpai will sleep in the extra room, and the third years will sleep in Yumi-senpai's room.'

Everyone(Besides Kyoya, Mori, Yumi nee-san, Mori-senpai, Ryu and I plus Haruhi) agreed that that plan was good. 'Majority wins,' Yumi nee-san told Tamaki.

'Not so fast, Yumi-senpai. Because I am the Host Club King...Whatever I say, goes!'

I groaned. Tonight was going to be a long night indeed. It was a good thing our room was the largest though. We would need the most space.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

I guided Mori and Hani to my room and told them to leave their things there. I slowly set up the extremely thick matresses. I had trouble setting Hani's one but Mori helped me. He lifted the matress with one hand and laid it on the floor next to his. I blushed. He sure was strong. 'Yu-chan! Let's go back to the living room and meet up with the rest!' Hani shouted as he clinged on to me. Mori, Hani and I left the room and headed to the living room where all of us agreed to meet at when everyone was done setting up their rooms.

We were the first ones there so Hani and I sat down on one of the couches while Mori sat on the floor. 'Hey, Mori. Why won't you sit on the couch. There's plenty of space for more than five people.' Mori just shook his head and laid the back of his head on the couch' edge. I looked at Hani and found that he had dozed off and had curled up on the couch. Suddenlly, I felt someone touch my hand. I turned and was shocked to see Mori holding my hand. 'Yumi,' he said. 'What do you like to do during your free time?'

I was stunned for a moment. 'Um..well...I like to sing, play the flute, and um...' I stared at Mori. Something wasn't right about him. He was staring at me with a grin plastered on his face. Mori rarely smiles. Just then, Hani shot up, wide and awake. He crawled over to me and spotted Mori. 'Oh, Takashi! Are you sleepy?' He crawled over to Mori. Mori nodded his head.

Hani suddenly produced a pillow and pyajamas from out-of-nowhere, and handed them to Mori. He took them in his huge hand and immediately fell asleep on the floor. I blinked and blinked and blinked again. 'Um..Hani...Something weird's going on,' I whispered.

'Oh Yu-chan! Takashi's usually like that when he's sleepy. That's why he's the Wild type,' Hani said with a smile. I was disappointed. So Mori talking to me and smiling was all just an effect of his sleepiness. _Wait, what was I thinking?! It's not like I **like like** him or anything! Gosh Yumi! Get a hold of yourself!_

Hani, I and the sleeping Mori waited patiently for the others to finish setting up and join us in the living room.

* * *

**~Ryu's POV~**

We sat on our bed and watched the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi set up their matresses. Haruhi finished setting up his real quick, while the twins were struggling for a fair bit...

'No, Kaoru! The matress should open up this way!'

'Hikaru! The opening is clearly on this side!'

The two of us sighed. I still felt irritated. _How dare that insolent second year think he can flirt with my sister! If he dares to to that again..._

'Ryu?' Haruhi was poking my shoulder. 'Are you okay? You were having a really angry look on your face just a few seconds ago.'

I shook my head. The twins finally got their matress set up and joined in the conversation. 'Oh, Haruhi. Ryu's just upset 'cos Endou Yamashita, that guy from 2-B was flirting with his sister yesterday,' Hikaru said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I shook it of. I could feel myself getting angrier.

'Yeah! Yamashita even kissed Princess Mizu's hand! Let us meet again tomorrow! he said. Hahaha!' Kaoru started laughing.

Hikaru changed place and set his arm on Haruhi's shoulder. 'I remember, on the way out, Endou was telling one other customer 'Mizu deserves a better brother! Not that weird punk with the white hair!'

The two of them started laughing and rolling all over the floor. Mizu warned them 'Guys! I think that's enough! You should stop before-'

That's when I snapped. I let my anger take control of me. 'Now what exactly are you two laughing about?' I turned to the Hitachiins. I balled my fists. 'Laughing about my hair, or laughing about the fact that I'm angry that that loser was flirting with Mizu?!' I walked slowly towards them.

The two of them retreated to the door. 'Um...R-Ryu? W-we weren't laughing about you!' Kaoru stammered.

Hikaru hid behind Kaoru's back. 'Y-yeah Ryu! We were laughing about Endou!'

I stopped in front of them and lifted them by their shirt collars. 'Don't you dare say his name in front of my face!' I roared. I slammed them against the wall and about to punch Hikaru when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around, dropping Hikaru and Kaoru, leaving them gasping for breath. Mizu was standing in front of me with tear streaming down her face.

I immediately calmed down. 'Mizu?'

'Ryu...Please stop...' She clung on to me and hugged me. She was crying freely now. I hugged her back and held on to her tightly. 'I'm sorry Mizu...I'm sorry,' I whispered to her.

I could turn worse than Mizu when I was angry...

~Flashback~

It was a cold winter day and Mizu and I were in our third grade of elementary school...We were in seperate classes so we usually met outside the school when classes were over.

I was coming out of my class when I looked out the window and saw a bunch of girls running around Mizu and making fun of her. I dashed out the main door as fast as I could and stopped dead in my tracks when a loud 'slap!' echoed through my ears. I saw Mizu lying on the floor, the left side of her face red from the slap a girl had given her. 'You're eyes are so weird and you dare to talk back to us?' The girl questioned Mizu. i ran up to them and shoved the girl out of the way. I knelt down next to Mizu and examined her face. It was really red and swollen. I touched her cheek and I could almost feel the pain radiating through me. I turned back to the girl, who was being helped up by her friends. 'What do you think you're doing?!' she screamed at me.

I got angry. 'What do I think I'M doing? What I'M doing?! What do you think YOU'RE doing?! How dare you slap my sister!' I shouted back. 'Just because she has red coloured eyes!'

The girl snapped back 'You're both freaks then!' She looked at my white hair. 'But you're more freakier than her! Look at your hair! What a stupid colour! You look like an old man! You and you're sister should just go back to your own freak world!'

I screamed and charged at her. I pushed her down to the ground and the rest of her friends backed away. I started pulling at her hair and hitting her in the back, hearing her scream echo within my head. I kept on doing it.

'Let go of me, you white-haired-red-eyed freak!!!!' She screamed and kicked but it was no use. I was way stronger than her. 'You're both stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'

Anger steamed out of my ears. I took my kendo sword off my back and unsheathed it. the grinding shining metal caused the girl to panic and scream even more. I lifted the sword over my head and was about to cut down when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I had whirled around and saw Mizu, with tears streaming down her face. I felt my body and mind calm down and she hugged me. I immediately got of the girl, dropped my sword and hugged her back. She kept on crying. 'Ryu! Please stop! Please! I don't want to see you this upset and angry! It hurts! It hurts!.....Ryu!' I combed my gloved fingers through her hair.

'I'm sorry...Mizu...I'm so sorry....' I whispered to her.

After that, we had to transfer school because the principal expelled me. (For whatever reason I don't know. All I did was punch the girl....a few times....)

~Flashback end~

Mizu was still clinging on to me. Kaoru and Hikaru had recovered from the schock and were hiding behind Haruhi, who was watching us with interest. Just then, the door burst open and Yumi nee-san, Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai, Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai rushed in. They spotted Mizu crying on me and Hikaru and Kaoru cowering in fear behind Haruhi.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Suddenly, I heard very familiar crying. Hani had heard it too and in his excitement had woken Mori. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. 'Hmm? Did I fall asleep?' He asked.

I nodded. 'Uh, yeah...After Hani fell asleep, you felt sleepy and fell asleep too.'

'Yu-chan, Yu-chan!' Who's crying?' Hani asked worriedly. I turned to him. 'I don't know, but it sounds like Mizu...c'mon!' I jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs to Mizu and Ryu's room with Mori and Hani behind me. We met Tamaki and Kyoya at the top of the stairs. 'Ah, Yumi-senpai! You heard the crying too?' Tamaki asked.

'Yeah,' I told Tamaki. 'I think it's Mizu.'

I turned their door handle and rushed in. The others followed. And what we saw was...Mizu crying on Ryu and Hikaru and Kaoru cowering in fear behind Haruhi. Tamaki stomped over to Hikaru and Kaoru and picked them up by their shirts. 'Did you two have anything to do with this? How could you make a maiden shed tears?'

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads. 'N-no, Highness! It was Ryu! He was the one that made Mizu cry!' The twins pointed accusing fingers at Ryu.

Ryu was running his fingers through Mizu's hair. 'I'm so sorry....Forgive me Mizu...' We heard him murmur.

I walked into the room. 'Ryu...It happened again didn't it...' I asked softly. He looked at me and nodded sadly.

Tamaki's curious ears pricked up. 'What? What happpened?'

I looked at my Host friends. 'When Mizu or Ryu get really angry, they get out of control,' I looked at Mori and he had a sad look in his eyes. 'But Ryu is worse when he gets really angry. When he's really mad, his eyes actually glow.' I turned to the twins. 'You two are lucky. His eyes didn't glow right?'

The twins nodded. 'How did you know Yumi-senpai?'

I stared at my two siblings. 'If his eyes had glowed, this room wouldn't be in one piece right now...' I said mysteriously. The twins exchanged looks of fear.

I ushered my friends out the room and helped Ryu calm Mizu down. I left him in the room alone with her to go downstairs and make a cup of hot chocolate for her. As I was walking down the stairs, I spotted Mori waiting for me at the bottom. 'Mori, what are you doing here?'

He shrugged. 'I just had a gut feeling...'

I laughed. He accompanied me to the kitchen. 'So, Yumi....What are you doing here?'

'Mizu's still a bit...well, you know. So I came downstairs to make a cup of hot chocolate for her.'

'Ah,' he said.

'So, what did Tamaki do to the twins?'

Mori helped me boil the water. 'He made them tell him what happened and they said that they just talked and laughed about the guy who was flirting with your sister and Ryu got angry. Tamaki gave them a scolding after that. Their being locked up in Tamaki and Kyoya's room right now.'

Now it was my turn. 'Ah,' I said. We both laughed. I liked Mori's laugh. 'You have to laugh like that more,' i told him. He and I shared a blush.

Once I finished making the hot chocolate, I was about to head upstairs when I felt something push me and I immediately tripped.

'Yumi!' I heard Mori's shout of alarm. He reached out to grab me, but it was too late. CRASH! The cup fell and splintered onto the floor. I fell on my right arm and I was sprawled across the flor. 'Yumi!' I heard it again. I blinked and tried to sit up but my body wouldn't let me. Mori rushed over and picked me up in his big arms. I grabbed on to his shirt. 'Oh, that was scary,' I whispered. Mori's breathing was ragged and rough. I could feel his heart beating really fast. 'Mori...I'm okay.'

I rubbed my head. Suddenly, I felt something trickling down my right arm. I took a look at it and saw it covered in blood. Mori acted fast. He carried me with one hand, and reached for a bandage on the kitchen shelf. He sat me down on the couch and began wrapping my arm up. 'Thanks...Mori...'

Once he finished, I slid off the couch and slipped my arms behind his neck and hugged him. He was stunned for a moment but hugged me back. 'Thanks...Mori...' I said again.

'Yumi,' he said.

'Yeah?' I drew my arms back and sat in front of him.

'Please call me Takashi...' He said with a blush. I felt my cheeks turn red too. 'Okay...Takashi...' I smiled.

We made another cup of hot chocolate for Mizu and I carried up to the room.

Then, Takashi and I sat on the couch together in silence. Soon., I could feel my eyelids drooping. I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

**~Mori's POV~**

We were sitting silently on the couch when I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned my head to find Yumi, fast asleep with her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her and stroked her beautiful brown hair. 'Good night, Yumi...' I whispered and lay my head on top of hers and soon, I was asleep too.

* * *

**There! There's finally some love between Yumi and Mori! Yay! I know it's**

**a bit weird how they start warming up to each other..but it's a story and an anime world! Anything can happen! **

**Next chap will be up soon! :P**

**'Till we meet again!' -Tsuki :P**


	4. We actually survived the night?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its awesome characters, but Bisco Hatori does!**

**We're on chapter 4! And you guys know something cool? I finished typing and posted up both chap 2 and chap 3 on the same day! Awesome! Tho i bet lots of people can do that…hoo…sigh…REVIEW!**

**Thanks to all those people who reviewed! Let the Hosting continue!**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

**~Ryu's POV~**

Mizu seemed to have calmed down a bit more after nee-san's hot chocolate. She lay in my arms, half-asleep. 'Hey, Ryu...'

'Hmm?'

'I love you...'

'I love you too, Mizu.'

I fingered her hair and placed her on the bed. She cuddled up against me. 'Don't do that again, okay?'

'I'll try,' I grinned as she whacked me teasingly. 'Hey, Mizu...' I asked her.

'Yes, Ryu?' She replied drowsily.

'What do you think the reason for you being born with black hair and me being born with white hair is?'

No reply. After a few seconds, light snores came from my sister's body. I smiled and covered the blanket over her. 'Goodnight Mizu.'

I quietly opened the room door and tip-toed outside...and came face to face with Haruhi. 'Ah...Haruhi, what are you doing here?'

'Oh, Ryu! I-I wanted to see how Mizu-san was faring.' I smiled at his concern. 'You're a really nice person, Haruhi. Mizu's doing fine, she just fell asleep.'

'O-oh! Okay then,' he walked into the room. I yawned and walked downstairs to make myself a bowl of cereal. (Koko Krunch!) Just then, I saw Mori-senpai and Yumi nee-san all cuddled up on the couch and Hani-senpai was lying next to them. I nearly burst out laughing.

I dragged myself to the kitchen and poured the Koko Krunch into the bowl. Suddenly, a blast of cold air entered the house. I turned to look for the source and found that one of the kitchen windows was slightly ajar. I looked out the window, the small breeze pulled at my hair. Just then, a sudden movement caught my eye. I rubbed my eyes...For a moment there, I thought I saw a human figure...

I quickly shut the window and took my late night supper upstairs. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were already in their beds when I stepped into my room. Haruhi was the first to notice my presence. 'Oh Ryu! Where did you go?' He turned over in his sleeping bag. The Hitachiins turned around too. I showed them my bowl of Koko Krunch. 'I was hungry...'

The twins were busy looking at some sort of book. I sat down on the floor in between Haruhi and them. 'What're choo guyfs looking aft?' I asked as I wolfed down my food. The twins sniggered. 'My, my Ryu-san...You looked so adorable when you were young, not like the statue we know now. They turned the book around so that I could see the cover. I immediately snatched it away from them. It was an album filled with pictures of Mizu, Yumi nee-san and I when we were young. 'And Yumi-senpai looked so cute!' Hikaru squealed. Haruhi got out of his sleeping bag and clomped the two over the head. 'Don't go looking through other people's stuff without permission!'

'But Haruhi!!!' the twins whined. I slotted the book back to its rightful place on the room shelf. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at me evily like I'd just ruined their fun. I glared them down and added, 'Do you guys _want _my eyes to glow?'

And just like that, the two of them were under their blacnket, shivering with fear. I smiled in triumph as I finished my last spoon of cereal. I put it on the floor near the door, hoping that I would remember to bring it down the next morning, and crept into bed beside Mizu. I flicked of the lights and all of us lay in darkness. 'Hey Ryu-san?' Haruhi whispered.

'Yeah?'

'Why do you have white hair? Did your mother have white hair?'

I snuggled underneath the blankets. 'Kaa-sama had the most beautiful black hair...she had red eyes too, like Mizu.'

'So then, why do you have a different hair colour, Ryu?'

I closed my eyes. 'I don't know, Haruhi. When we were born, Kaa-sama took one look at me and she yelled and screamed , 'This child isn't mine! This child isn't mine! My beautiful baby daughter was born along with this monster!'

Haruhi kept quiet. 'I'm so sorry,' he said after a while.

'Nah,' I murmured. 'It's okay. But after that, because of kaa-sama's strong refusal to bring up a child like me and her screaming and resisting fits, she developed an incurable lung infection. Then a few years later, she passed away.  
'After that, Otou-sama had to raise all three of us by himself, but he never complained. He kept on saying things like, 'Oh how happy I am to be blessed with such wonderful children' or 'I love all of you! Each one of you is a blessing!'

I could feel tears welling up inside my eyes. 'But I knew that Otou-sama wasn't happy all the time...' I rolled over in bed. 'If he had just two perfect daughters...without this monster of a son, things would be easier for him.'

Haruhi sat up on his matress. 'Ryu! Don't say things like that!'

I sat up too, and looked at him through the dim moonlight coming in through the window. 'There was one time...Otou-sama left for work without his bento and I went to go and bring it to him. When I was at his office, I heard some of his colleagues jeering at him and teasing him. 'Haha! Your son is a monster! Just look at him, with his hair colour!' One had said.'

''How do you live life like this, Kago? Surely someone like you wouldn't be able to stand having a monster for a son!' Another had said. Otou-sama only dipped his head in embarrassment and I ran off, leaving his bento at the office.'

Haruhi argued back. 'But Ryu! Look how you've helped other people in life! Without you around, Mizu wouldn't be this happy! And Yumi-senpai-'

'This happy?! This happy?!'

'No Ryu, what I meant is-'

'Look Haruhi! Look how I made Mizu cry! Look how sad she is everytime!' I snapped. I looked over at Mizu, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. 'All this, just because she was born a twin...A twin of a monster, too make things worst.'

'But Ryu! If you weren't there to save Mizu from bullies countless of times, she would be more hurt and upset!'

I paused and looked at Haruhi. 'Ryu, you being born into this world wasn't a mistake. And you're not a monster, you're just unique. You coming to the Host Club wasn't a mistake either. With you, Kaoru, Hikaru and I have another friend...And-And! With you...Kyoya-senpai has made more profits for the club! A-and-!'

'Haruhi, I understand,' I cut him off as I lay down in bed.

'Oh...' Was all he said and he too lay down to sleep.

'And Haruhi?'

'...'

'Thanks...And you know? You're really like a girl sometimes...'

I heard him gulp. Then silence. I smiled and closed my eyes and dozed off into dreamland.

* * *

**~Mizu's POV~**

I sat up in bed and stretched. I saw that everyone was already getting ready. Even Ryu was already putting on his dress shirt and tie. 'Ryu...' I yawned. 'Why didn't you wake me up?'

He smiled and looked at me. 'You just looked so cute when you're sleeping so I didn't wake you.'

I pushed the blanket away and stumbled off the bed. 'Well, I'm going of to have a shower.' I glared at the twins. 'And don't you two dare come near the bathroom!'

The twins sniggered as I closed the bathroom door behind me. I heard Ryu's muffled voice next. 'If the two of you so as to take even one step towards that door, I will make sure that you'll live to regret it.'

I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud. Ryu's acts of kindness were so awkward sometimes...

Once I finished my extremely nice and refreshing bath(from crying a lot last night) I changed into my school uniform and ''departed'' the bathroom. Then I froze. Hikaru and Kaoru were having one of their famous ''brotherly love'' scenes in the room. They had heard the bathroom door open and had gone from ''shivering and cowering in fear'' mode to ''hyper overdrive extensive brotherly love'' mode. Ryu rushed over to me and covered my eyes as soon as he saw me. Haruhi was covering his eyes with his hands too. Thw twins, seeing that there was no more fun since Ryu had covered my eyes, stopped their brother love act and had gone on with preparing for school.

'Hey Haruhi! I need help with my English homework!' Hikaru yelled.

'Hey Haruhi! I need help with my Japanese homework! Kaoru yelled.

'Why didn't you two finish your homework yesterday?!' Haruhi snapped back. I covered my ears to block out their insane yells. Ryu, having removed his hands from my eyes, saw that I was affected by the trios screaming, went over there and threatened to hit them if they didn't shut up.

All three of them immediately sat down and kept their mouths shut to avoid Ryu's horrible wrath.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

I awoke to find myself in Takashi's arms the next morning. 'Eep!' I shrieked and pushed myself away. Takashi opened his eyes and yawned. Hani popped out from nowhere, as usual. 'Ah, Yu-chan! Takashi! You're awake!' He giggled. I didn't want to wake you two 'cos you looked so comfortable together!'

Takashi and I turned beet root red. I looked at him and he looked at me. 'Um...Um...' I mumbled.

'Hey hold on Haruhi!' Kaoru's voice came from upstairs and the five first years came down the stairs. I heaved a sigh of relief and said a silent _thank you._

Ryu and Mizu came up to us. 'Ohayo, nee-san. Ohayo Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai.' They bowed respectfully while Haruhi was trying to get away from the Hitachiins, who were trying to fit a bow on his head.

'Um...' I pointed at Haruhi. 'Why are you two trying to put a bow on a _boy_'s head?'

Just then, Tamaki and Kyoya appeared out of nowhere_Why does everyone keep on doing that?!_.

'Yumi-senpai,' Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses. 'Since you and you're siblings are now in the Host club, we have to let you in on our little secret...'

The twins pushed Haruhi to the middle of the grand room and a spotlight magically appeared.

'Our dear Natural type of the Host Club.....' Hikaru and Kaoru said.

'Is actually a GIRL!' Everyone but us three chorused. We turned as blank as a sheet. '...' I was lost for words.

'Yumi-senpai?' Tamaki asked.

'...'

'Yu-chan?'

'...'

'Nee-san?'

'...'

The twins waved their hands in front of my face and that brought me back to reality. 'Whaaaaaaaaaat?!!!!' I screamed so loudly that the birds around our mansion all flew away.

'What's all the ruckus about?' Dad came staggering out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

'Ohayo, Otou-sama,' Mizu and Ryu bowed yet again.

'Oh what respectful children I have!' And with that, he was swinging Mizu and Ryu around like dolls.

Hikaru and Kaoru whispered to each other, 'Hey, doesn't Kago-sama remind you of someone?'

'Yeah, Kaoru...'

Then they started laughing. 'Yeah! He's just like Highness!'

I hate to admit it, but I had to agree with them.

I looked around but something caught my eye. 'Hey, Ryu...' I said after dad put him and Mizu down and pointed to the thing he was holding. 'Why're you bringing your old kendo sword to school?'

'I heard that there was a kendo club at Ouran, so I want to try out.' he told me casually.

'Ah! Ryu-chan! What a coincidence! Takashi here happens to be Japan's national kendo champion!' Hani bounced on me.

I groaned with the burden on my back. 'Whaaaat?!' I screamed again.

Takashi looked at me with a guilty look on his face. 'Um...sorry I didn't tell you Yumi,' he scratched his head. 'I didn't think it was important.'

'Not important? How can being a national champion not be important?!'

He shrugged. I cooled down. 'Nevermind.'

* * *

**~Mizu's POV~**

I watched Ryu kneel down in front of Mori-senpai with his kendo sword in hand. 'Mori-senpai! Please allow me to join the kendo club!'

Mori looked at him with his emotionless eyes. 'I wouldn't mind you joining, but I'll have to check with my younger brother Satoshi, who is the current captain of the kendo club. He's in his third year of middle school and your junior by one year.'

Ryu bowed his head. 'Thank you Mori-senpai!'

He got up and looked at me and we shared that moment for a while. 'But, Mizu...You...'

'It's okay Ryu, I can always watch you during the kendo club, can't I Mori-senpai?' I looked to Mori-senpai.

He nodded. 'Good,' Ryu and I looked at each other again....and smiled.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

I watched Ryu and Mizu share their twins' love moment, then directed my attention at Takashi. 'Hey, Takashi...'

'Yumi...' He cut me off. 'I'm sorry about not saying anything about the kendo thing...You're not mad are you?'

I chuckled. 'No, of course not. But I just wish that you had told me even though you didn't think it was important...But,' I looked up into his eyes. 'Let's have no more secrets between us now, promise?' I handed him my pinky.

He intertwined his pinky with mine. 'Promise,' he repeated. Then we shared a long smile before dad said something about us going to be late for school if we didn't hurry and get changed. So we sped through washing up and breakfast and we all dashed out the door. And I mean ALL of us...at once. _Good thing that our mansion has big doors..._

But inside myself...I knew that the bond Takashi and I shared was growing stronger...

**

* * *

**

** Was that okay? The ending's a bit weird...sigh. Well.....PLS REVIEW!!! Review like your life depends on it! Please?! :P Chap 5 will be up soon...soon as I clear my head of this writer's block. Bye till then! :P**

**-Tsuki :P**


	5. The White Haired Dual Wielder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.**

**On to chap 5! I'm soooo happy! XD hurrah! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! And to those who read this fanfic and didn't....Shame on you! (Just kiddin' :P) Let the hosting continue! :P**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

I sat on the sofa in the third music room, waiting for the customers to come streaming in. I was sitting all by myself. I sighed and glanced at my watch. Good. Only a few seconds till the Host Club opens. 'Yu-chan!' I groaned...It was the voice of eternal cuteness and cake. I turned around, nose to nose with Hani. 'Yu-chan! Come have some cake with me and Takashi!' Takashi motioned for me at their table. I shrugged and followed Hani. _Okay, why not?_

'Yu-chan! What sort of cake do you like?' Hani snuggled up to me.

'Um...' I scratched my chin. 'Well, I have to say that cheese cake is my favourite.'

Hani nodded and Takashi handed me a plate of cheese cake. I gladly took a slice and stuffed pieces of cake into my mouth. 'Shho Takassshiiii....' I said between mouthfuls. 'Have you asked your brovver iff Ryu can join ve kendo club yet?'

Takashi nodded. 'Ryu will try out after the host club ends.'

I glanced over at Ryu and Mizu's sofa. That Endou guy was back but Ryu acted as if he didn't care, though he did wince when Endou caressed her cheek. He kept on stealing glances at his kendo sword, resting on the back of his sofa. Mizu was currently sketching a cherry blossom tree for one of her customers and Ryu was drawing a rough sketch of another customers face. He didn't look too happy though. Both their drawings were very amazing... I smiled at them.

'Yumi-senpai! Your customers are waiting!' Tamaki yelled from my sofa. 'Eep!' I quickly finished off my cheese cake then sped off towards my waiting customers. This time I had two third years, like me. 'Afternoon Yumi-san...And I must say, you look ravishing today,' one of them said, taking my hair in his fingers. I sank back in my seat and turned extremely red. 'My name is Yamada Onasaka,' he bowed.

'Um! Um...Pleasure to meet you, Onasaka-san!' I bowed back. The other third year got up. 'Yumi-hime, both of us are in your class, I am Murakami Junichiro.' He knelt down and kissed my hand. I snatched it away immediately. 'Um...Please don't do that again.'

Yamada grabbed my wrist and pushed my down on the sofa. 'Um...guys-!' Yamada sat himself down on my right and Murakami stood infront of me and bent down so that his face was inches away from mine. I could feel the heat of his breath on my face. 'Eh?! Junichiro-san?! W-what are you doing?'

'I can't help but try to get a closer view of your petite porcelain face, Yumi-hime,' He breathed. Then he leaned closer, and closer... I closed my eyes and screamed in my head. _Oh no oh no! What am I going to do? He's trying to kiss me! No no no! _Then I screamed out loud 'Takashi! Takashi!'

And immediately, a giant shadow loomed over me. 'What do you think you're doing, Murakami?'

Murakami and Yamada started sweating profusely as they let go of me and backed away. 'N-nothing Morinozuka-san!' Murakami shook his head.

Takashi glared at them. If looks could kill, Yamada and Murakami would already be dead. The two immediately ran off, stumbling along the way. I turned around and saw Takashi standing behind the sofa. He came round the front to where I was sitting and knelt down. 'Are you okay Yumi?' He placed his hand on my face. 'You look really scared.'

I placed my hand on top of his, loving the warmth of his hand on my skin. 'I-I was really scared...Takashi,' I said in a hoarse voice. I started to sob. Takashi stood up and embraced me and pulled me towards his tall figure. I grabbed on to the edge of his jacket and felt the tears flowing down my cheeks. 'I was so scared...'

Takashi stroked my back. 'Ssh...It's okay Yumi...' Then he picked me up and carried me to his and Hani's sofa. I could hear Hani telling their customers. 'Oh, sorry ladies! But you have to excuse yourselves for now, we have something to deal with.'

Takashi sat me down on the sofa than went off to get me some tissues. 'Yu-chan? What happened? Are you alright?'

I buried my head in my hands. 'No, I'm not alright...Those guys...I won't forgive them,' I whispered.

'Yu-chan?'

'They're like Shino...'

'Shino? Who's-' Hani was interrupted by Takashi, who came back with three whole boxes of tissue. 'Tamaki said that you are allowed to go home early today, Yumi,'

I shook my head. 'No, I have to stay on for Ryu.'

Takashi understood and nodded his head. 'Okay.'

* * *

**~Mizu's POV**~

Once hosting hours were finished, Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai, Yumi nee-san, Ryu and I headed downstairs to the dojo. I glanced at Ryu, he looked normal. I mushroom sighed._ Good. _

He didn't go all 'outbursty' today. He was doing a pretty good job keeping his anger under control.

Waiting at the dojo entrance for us was a miniature Mori-senpai. 'Ah Taka-bro!' He yelled when he saw us approaching. He waved his hands enthusiastically, then he came running towards us. He tackled Mori-senpai and began hugging him like a crazy dog. Then, he seemed to notice our presence for the first time. 'Ah! You must be the Akimotos! Taka-bro told me all about you!' He extanded his hand to Ryu. 'And you must be Ryusuke Akimoto! I am Satoshi Morinozuka!'

Ryu reluctantly took his hand and shook it. 'Um...Satoshi...It's just Ryu...'

'Okay Ryu-senpai!' Satoshi withdrew his hand and smiled.

'Um...No..Satoshi..It's just Ryu...'

'B-but!' A look of horror passed over Satoshi's face. 'It's disrespectful!'

Yumi nee-san, Ryu and I sweat dropped. _What was with this kid?!_

Mori-senpai leaned down to Satoshi's height (which was already about my height...). 'Satoshi, It's okay. Just call him Ryu...'

Satoshi started glimmering with shiny sparkles. (Just like Hani and his pink flowers!) 'Okie Taka-bro! If you say so!'

We sweat dropped once again.

We entered the dojo. Yumi nee-san gasped. 'Wow! This place is huge!'

Mori-senpai nodded. 'It's for all the different fighting styles. The kendo training area is this way,' he guided us, with Satoshi following, to another room filled with students in kendo attire yelling 'Ha! Hu! Hiyah!'

Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai asked Yumi nee-san and I to wait for a while, while Satoshi dragged Ryu off to a changing room somewhere to get into his kendo stuff. We waited patiently for a few minutes before Ryu came out again, wearing all the kendo gear with his sword in hand.

'Mizu...do I look weird?' He asked for my opinion on his kendo outfit.

I shook my head. 'No Ryu! You look fine!'

Satoshi guided us to a private room where Ryu would try out for the club.

Mori-senpai guided Yumi nee-san and I to a corner where we wouldn't get in the way, but still have a clear view of the match. Satoshi and Ryu stood in the middle of the room along with another boy, who I assumed was Ryu's opponent. I stared at his huge muscles and scary face, embedded with scars of all sorts. He looked a bit like Frankenstein.

Satoshi announced loud enough for all of us to hear. 'Everyone! This is Matsuo Kaito and he will be Ryu-kun's (Ryu sighed. This kid was impossible...) opponent today. This match will determine the joining of Ryu-kun to the kendo club!'

Hani-senpai crawled over Mori-senpai so he could talk to Yumi nee-san and me. 'Yumi, Mizu...That guy, Matsuo...He is quite strong and very fierce!'

Yumi nee-san whispered back, with a ''whaaaat?!'' look on her face. 'Then why is Ryu fighting him? Isn't this just a test to let him join the kendo club? Shouldn't it be someone easier? Takashi?'

She turned to look at Mori-senpai. _When ever since did nee-san call Mori-senpai ''Takashi''? _

Mori-senpai shrugged. 'The master must have his reasons for choosing Matsuo. Maybe he knows that Ryu had some kendo background?'

This time I turned to face him. 'How do you know that Ryu's done kendo before?'

He looked to the mat where Satoshi was excitedly chatting to Ryu and Matsuo. 'It's the way he holds his sword. A beginnner would hold it in a more improper, casual way. But for Ryu, you can see that he puts all his respect into a fight...' He said mysteriously. I sweat dropped. '...Okay...'

I leaned back on the wall (We were forced to sit in a tiny corner! Waah!) and thought about Ryu.

**Flashback:** When we were in our first year of elementary school, Ryu decided to take up kendo. I would sit and watch him everyday whilst he practiced. He would look at me and smile from time to time. Then, at the start of our third year, his old kendo master fell ill, and in his dying breath...told Ryu that he was the best student in his class and that he fights with honour, then he presented him with an ancient kendo sword called 'Heishi Kisoku'. Then the old master passed away. Ryu practiced with the sword everyday. He would even sleep with it sometimes. The one day, Ryu and I stumbled upon a startling discovery. When Ryu was practicing with it one day, he found something engraved on the hilt, 'Katana Tsuin'. I had whispered those strange words and suddenly, Heishi Kisoku...

My train of thoughts was interrupted by Satoshi, who was yelling and waving at us, signalling the start of the match. I sat right up. Ryu was holding a stance with Heishi Kisoku in his hands. _So that's what he's going to do..._

'Ding ding!' Ryu and Matsuo moved in on each other, circulating his opponent. 'Hiyah!' Matsuo charged at Ryu with his sword. Ryu managed to block in time and pushed back with an even stronger blow. Matsuo dogded it and rolled behind Ryu and before Ryu could react, Matsuo had already landed a hit on his back. Ryu winced in pain but still kept focus. He spun around and countered on Matsuo's shoulder. Ryu jumped backwards and Matsuo rolled away. Both Ryu and Matsuo were breathing deeply. I was in a squatting position._ C'mon Ryu...C'mon..._

Matsuo charged again but this time, instead of going straight for Ryu, he jumped over him and thumped him in the back again. Ryu grimaced and clenched his teeth. He was about to turn around when Matsuo swung his sword at Ryu's stomach. 'Ryu!!!' I screamed. His senses seemed to have enhanced and he jumped right in the nick of time. I heaved a sigh of relief... Ryu swung his sword in an arch and managed to hit a blow onto Matsuo's thigh. Matsuo seemed really angry, as in those 'This noob is so going down, I can't lose to him' type of angry. He took swipe after swipe at Ry, pushing him back against the corner of the room. Ryu had nowhere else to go, he kept taking hits from Matsuo and using Heishi wasn't enough. Some blows were still getting through.

I was getting worried. Mori-senpai was keeping as still as a stone statue but his eyes were shaking. He knew that Ryu couldn't win. Hani-senpai and Yumi nee-san were gripping on to each other with the same worried face as me. I looked to the mat. Ryu was wincing in pain after every hit. _Oh no, if this carries on...Ryu won't make it! _I have to do something!

'Ryu!!!' I screamed again. 'Heishi!' I pointed at his kendo sword. He seemed to understand what I meant and he held it up.

'Katana Tsuin!!!' We both yelled at the same time. There was a loud grinding sound which left Matsuo in shock to what was happening. Heishi Kisoku was splitting into two halves...

**Flashback continued:** When Ryu was practicing with it one day, he found something engraved on the hilt, 'Katana Tsuin'. I had whispered those strange words and suddenly, Heishi Kisoku...split vertically into two.

One half had a metallic silver dragon on it's hilt...'Hangaku Gin'

The other half had a shining gold dragon on it's hilt...'Hangaku Kin'

Ryu practiced using dual swords since then and his skills at the Hanagku...are not to be trifled with...

**Flashback End**

Matsuo's mouth gaped open when Heishi became the Hangakus. Ryu rolled in between his legs and the two of them were on the opposite sides of the mat.

Next to me, Mori-senpai shook his head. 'It is harder to use two swords than to use one. To use two swords, it is like doubling the weight and in order for a good match...The weilder must be very quick and is able to use these swords to his advantage... I knew of one student that used two swords, like Ryu. He could never reach the top, his kendo skills were exceptional though. Using two swords, cost him his championship.'

I glared at him. 'No,' I snapped. Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai and Yumi nee-san all looked taken aback.

'No,' I said again. 'Ryu won't fail. Ryu's been training with these swords since elementary school. He'll make it into this club whether you like it or not!'

'Mizu! Apologise to Takashi!' Yumi nee-san scolded. But Mori-senpai just smiled. 'It's okay Yumi. Ryu might be the best at using dual swords for all we know.'

I smirked. 'You bet that's right!' Then we turned our heads back to the match. Ryu and Matsuo had charged at each other. Matsuo had took a swipe at Ryu's legs but Ryu was quicker. Faster than a snake, Ryu side-stepped and used Gin to cut down on him while Kin took a swipe at _Matsuo's_ legs. Matsuo fell helplessly to the ground and Ryu bombarded him with his combo of Hangaku. The three seniors and Matsuo were shocked at Ryu's overwhelming speed. I just smirked at Mori-senpai, while wearing my 'I told you so' face. He nodded at me and looked at Ryu with new interest.

Soon, the match was over with Ryu as the clear victor. Satoshi came out of a corner and started clapping wildly. 'Omigosh! Omigosh! Ryu-kun! That was AAAAAA-MMMMAAAAZZZZIINNGGG!' He slapped Ryu on the back. 'Your the fastest dual weilder I've ever seen, Ryu-chan!' Hani-senpai ran over and glomped him. I ran over too, giving him a big victory hug. He hugged me back and breathed into my ear. 'I couldn't have done it without your help, Mizu.' We shared an identical smile before I gave way to the seniors who came over to congratulate him too.

* * *

**~Ryu's POV~**

I couldn't hold my excitement in. This was the first time I smiled so much. I rubbed my jaw as we piled into our limo and Mizu and I were hand in hand. 'I'm so proud of you Ryu,' she sighed and leaned on me. 'So am I,' I relaxed and rubbed my cheek on her head. Then I looked to the sky...

Thank you, Master...

* * *

**We have reached the end of chapter 5! Applaude people! .**

**Sooo happy! And before I forget again.... Pls REVIEW! And one more thing,**

**to those of you who think Ryu is an albino.....HE'S NOT! Doesn't mean that he has white hair and red eyes means he's an albino! Get it into your heads you people! And to those of you who don't think he's albino...I congratulate you!....REVIEW! I'll put up chap 6 as soon as pos. **

**P.S. Heishi Kisoku isn't a magical sword. It can split into two at the sound of 'Katana Tsuin'..Yes...But actually, IT'S VOICE ACTIVATED! Let's give a round of applause to what technology has given us! XD lalalalala! chapter 6 chapter 6 666666666!**

**Bye bye! -Tsuki :P**


	6. First kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, though I wish that I did....I also wish they were real...**

**Ello! How goes it? It's Tsuki here with the sixth chap!!! *Clap clap!***

**And for the famous line of all people who want their fanfictions to be great....PLS REVIEW!**

**-Tsuki :P****

* * *

**

'Congratulations Ryu!!!!! I'm ssoooooo haappppy for yoouuuu!!!' Dad anime cried and swung Ryu round and round. Mizu crab walked to me. 'To think we have to put up with this everyday...' She sighed.

I nodded. 'Yeah, and now I bet he's gonna ask us to join in.'

'Yumi, Mizu! Come and join in!'

I mushroom sighed. 'Same thing everyday...' Then we walked over to join dad and Ryu.

Ryu look like he was getting the life sucked out of him. 'Otou-sama!!! Otou-sama!!Leggo o me! I can't- I can't- breathe!!!' He choked. Dad immediately let go of Ryu _and_ his neck. 'Oh no! Ryu! Who **could've** done this to you?' Dad gasped.

Mizu and I sweat dropped. 'Er, newsflash!' I stated.

Dad just sighed and walked away to a corner. _When ever since did we have an emo corner in this house?!_

Mizu and Ryu sat on the floor while Ryu was still gasping for breath. 'That...Otou-sama...is crazy...'

Mizu patted his back while I was busy laughing. 'That's dad for you.'

'You're not helping, Yumi nee-san!'

I calmed down after a while after watching 'Vampire Knight' on TV. I sniffled. '...Aido...is soo....DUMB!' I growled. 'Kaname-sama! You're going to easy on him! Show him your wrath!'

'Um...Yumi nee-san!' Mizu sweat dropped. 'Maybe you should-'

'Take a rest?' Ryu sweat dropped next to her.

'Okay!' I giggled. Then skipped off happily to bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I dozed off.

* * *

**~Ryu's POV~**

I rubbed my neck. It still felt sore. _Damn that Otou-sama! _

After nee-san went back to her room, Mizu and I retreated to ours...leaving Otou-sama in his little emo corner.

Mizu sat next to me on our mega supreme king-sized bed (Hey, I'm not bragging...I'm just stating facts.) She looked a bit troubled. 'Mizu, what's wrong? I got into the kendo club didn't I?' I grinned.

'Huh? What? Oh...Yeah...' She tried smiling back but it only resulted in a really fake looking one. 'I'm real happy for you, Ryu.'

I scooped her up into my arms. 'Huh? Ryu?! What are you doing?'

I gently rocked her back and forth. 'Don't lie to me Mizu...What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' she looked away. 'I was just wondering if you were still....'

'Still?'

'Still...jealous....about Yamashita-san...' She forced the words out.

I looked away. 'Why're you still thinking about that?'

She turned back to look at me. 'What?'

'It doesn't matter whether I'm jealous or not...as long as he treats you well,' I lowered my voice and faced her.

She had tears in her eyes. 'I love you...' She hugged me.

I sniffled, _but only a tiny bit! _and we held that position for a long time before Mizu shot up.

'Darn it! I forgot! We have school tomorrow! Quick! Sleep!' She climbed into the sheets and started to snore lightly right after.

I followed her lead and went to sleep too. _I love you too Mizu...More than anything in the entire world..._

_

* * *

_

**~Normal POV~**

I sat back and stretched once Tamaki announced that hosting hours were over. 'Finally,' I yawned. 'Yu-chan!' Hani glomped me.

'Eek!' I shrieked as I fell forward, taking Hani along with me. Then, the familiar giant shadow appeared and caught us in mid-air. 'Thanks, Takashi...'

I breathed. Hani climbed off and embraced Takashi. 'Waa! Takashi! That was so cool!' He rubbed his head against Takashi's chest.

_Eew..._

Then the lights in the room turned off, leaving a single spotlight shining on Tamaki. 'My dear family, today...Daddy's giving you all a treat! We are going......To the pizza place!'

All of us sweat dropped. Even Hani!

Tamaki snapped his fingers. 'Quick, Mommy! Book reservations for ten! We're going right now!'

Kyoya sighed and took out his cell. 'Hello...Yes..I would like a...' He walked away, still talking on the phone. Then suddenly, I was picked up by Takashi and dragged outside the school. 'Eep!'

Waiting outside for us was a gigantic limo, even bigger than ours! All ten of us were piled inside and driven away. Tamaki smiled proudly. 'Welcome to my limo!'

_Oh so this is his limo..._

* * *

We arrived at the pizza place, receiving strange stares and whispers. I just ignored them and walked along with the others. Though there was a problem with the waitress. We were all seated and I was looking through the menu when the waitress came. She looked smitten with Tamaki...if only she knew he was just a dumb blonde...

Anyway...Once it came to my turn to order (She already took everyone else's but the Akimotos)...The waitress looked up from her little notepad and smiled at me. 'Excuse me, miss. Wha-' Then she stopped and stared at me. 'Fue-chan?'

_Damn!_ I panicked. _She recognises me!_

The waitress squealed. 'Ah I knew it! You are her! I'm so psyched!'

Tamaki, Kyoya, the twins, Haruhi, Hani and even Takashi gave me strange looks.

The waitress rattled on. 'I'm such a big fan of yours! I bought all your CDs and listened to each and every one of them more than, like, ten times! Each! I'm soooo happy to meet you!' She tilted her head to the side and gave me a dressing down. 'You look different, Fue-chan, but I can't still tell!

I started producing one sweat drop after another. 'U-um yes! Thank you for your support-!' I stood up. 'I-I need to go to the restroom!' And with that, I rushed off.

* * *

**~Mizu's POV~**

'Nee-san!' I called after her. The waitress turned her attention to me. _Oh no!_

Sparkles started forming around her. 'Ohmigosh! You must be Shimizu-san! I love your artworks!' She screamed.

Then her smile faded when she saw Ryu glaring at her. 'Ah Ryusuke-san, right?' She placed her hands on her hips. 'Shimizu-san's artworks are far more finer than yours!'

I looked at Ryu. His glare became more intense.

But the waitress didn't seem to notice. 'The way you sketch, hmph! Even a rat can do a better job than you.'

Then she turned back to me. 'Now, Shimizu-san, what would you like to order?'

She pushed the menu in my face. 'U-um...' I looked to Ryu. He was still glaring at her.

'I'll have the hawaiian pizza,' I pointed at a spot on the menu. 'Okay!' She happily wrote it down on her notepad. She turned to Ryu. 'Now for you, what would you like?'

Ryu went back to his dazed-looking self. 'I'll have the same thing.'

The waitress looked angry. 'No, I won't allow it! You can't have the same food as such a beautiful and famous person like Shimizu-san!'

Before Ryu could say anything, Tamaki-senpai stood up and held the waitress's hand. 'Oh dear princess...Even though this boy is a mongrel, he wants the same food so that he can maybe get some of Shimizu-san's fame and beauty! I beg you to allow this, for I admire this boy's courage and determination!'

The waitress looked flushed. 'O-okay! If you say so! And she jotted down the order then ran off to the kitchen. I took a peek at Ryu. He was breathing heavily and he was staring at the table. 'Um...Tamaki-senpai-! I don't think your choice of words were very good!' I told him.

'Nonsense, my dear Mizu-san!' Tamaki-senpai looked off into the distance. 'Look, she took Ryu-san's order didn't she?'

Hani-senpai tugged on Tamaki-senpai's sleeve. 'Tama-chan! I don't think she was talking about the waitress!'

Tamaki looked puzzled.

'So....Tamaki-senpai...I'm nothing but a mongrel, am I?' Ryu growled.

Tamaki shuddered. 'N-no! Ryu-san! All that was just an act!'

Ryu stood up and banged his fists on the table. 'Mizu's fame and beauty, huh? Courage and determination?!'

Tamaki ran and hid behind Haruhi's chair.

Haruhi tried to calm Ryu down. 'Ryu! Don't get so angry!'

The twins nodded. 'Y-yeah! That waitress was only joking!'

Ryu slammed the table. 'She wasn't joking!...Mizu and I...we share everything! But always....'

He choked back tears. 'Always...when it comes down to these sort of things....People take one look at me..and lable me as a 'monster'.'

I tackled him to the ground. 'That's not true, Ryu! Stop thinking like that or....or-!'

He looked shocked. His eyes were as big as saucers. '-Or I won't forgive you!' I yelled in his face.

'Mizu...'

'I'm going to the restroom too!' And I stormed off, leaving him speechless.

* * *

**~Takashi's POV~**

Yumi and Mizu came back shortly after. Mizu and Ryu sitting side by side, whipering to each other.

'Yumi-senpai! Ryu-kun wouldn't tell us! Why did that waitress know you? What does all this mean?!' Tamaki demanded. Even Kyoya looked curious.

Yumi sighed. 'I didn't know that it would be found out so soon. I'm sorry...I was going to tell you...but...'

Everyone was sitting on he edge of their seats. 'I...am Yoru-Fue...' Everyone gasped.

'Whaaaat?!' Hikaru exclaimed.

'But you look nothing like her!' Kaoru threw his hands up.

'This is all a joke right, Yu-chan?!' Mitsukuni joined in. I was, too, puzzled by this. How could Yumi be Yoru-Fue? I pondered and tapped my chin while Yumi was trying to get everyone to calm down. 'Shut up! You guys are attracting attention!' She hissed.

Yoru-Fue is a famous singer/flute player who has blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. It made sense! Yumi was a singer and Kyoya said before that she was quite skilled with the flute, no?

'Yu-chan? hy didn't you tell us?!' Mitsukuni tugged on her uniform sleeve. She just looked down and didn't say anything.

'I...I just wanted a normal life...and I was afraid that the only reason anyone would want to make friends with me is because I had fame,' she whispered after a moments silence.

We were having a really dramatic moment when that waitress came back, carrying ten trays of pizza. 'H-here..are..your...pizzas...' She panted. Must be heavy. She handed them out but stuck her tongue out at Ryu. Yumi cocked her head to the side. 'Did I miss out on anything while I was gone?'

Ryu shook his head. 'No! Nothing happened Yumi nee-san! Don't concern yourself with it!'

No one said anything else through out the entire meal. After everyone was done, Yumi stood up and walked off, her two siblings following. 'Excuse us,' she said over her shoulder. The rest of us watched her go, until she disappeared from our view.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

I thrashed around on my bed. _What am I going to do now? Everyone probably hates me now..._

I threw the blanket over my head, sitting on my bed for quite a while until dad barged into the room. 'Yumi, some boys are here to see you!'

_Some boys? Could it be them? Crap? What do I say? _I started panicking. _Maybe ''Please forgive me?'' or ''Get out of my house, or else!''?_

I dragged myself downstairs and waiting for me was the host club. They were sitting on the couches and lifted their heads when they saw me coming. 'Bonsowa-ru(good evening)...' I greeted them. I didn't want to meet their eyes...Not after that. Tamaki stood up and crossed over to me. 'Yumi-senpai...' He began.

'Do all of you hate me now?' I cut him short without looking up. 'I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I lied to all of you, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was Yoru-Fue...'

'Yumi-sen-'

'It's okay if don't want to forgive me-' Tamaki grabbed on to me hard, and I looked up into his eyes. 'Yumi-senpai!' He shouted. 'We don't hate you! None of us hate you!'

I looked at all of them in turn...who all smiled at me. But when it came to Takashi...he just looked away. 'Taka..shi..' I murmured. I looked up at Tamaki again. 'But...why?'

He gave me a big grin before saying, 'Why, you ask Yumi-senpai? It's because we're friends! Something like that can't destroy the strong bond we share!'

Tears poured out of my eyes. '...Sometimes..we keep secrets from our friends...sometimes we do foolish things, but it can't be helped right?' He continued. 'Everyone has something that they think will cause others to laugh at them, or not be friends with them, or maybe even get themselves killed,' he laughed. 'But everyone has someone that they can count on.'

He let go off me and waved his hand over the host club. 'And your someone Yumi-senpai...is us.'

I cried and grabbed on to him with a hug. 'Tamaki....Thank you...  
'And all of you too,' I wiped my eyes. 'Thank you all for everything...' We had a big group hug but Takashi still looked upset. I asked them to sit and wait while I washed up in the bathroom.

I climbed to the upstairs bathroom (dad was using the one next to the living room...damn...) I washed my face twice then stepped outside on the landing. Suddenly, a strong arm pulled me into a corner and I came face to face with Takashi. He was staring at the floor. 'Yumi...Why did you lie to me?'

'I told you! I wanted a people to treat me normally-'

'Not that, Yumi!' He looked up at me, his eyes rimmed with tears. 'Even after all those times, why did you still choose not to tell me?!'

'Takashi...'

'Yumi...let me ask you one thing...'

'Yes?'

'Am I important to you?'

I stepped backwards. I was taken a back. '-Takashi?'

'Please give me an answer, Yumi,' he took my hands. His eyes shining in the dim light set upon us.

'I-I...' I was lost for words. 'Yes....' I hugged him before he could react. 'You are very important to me Takashi...'

I felt his arms wrap themselves around me and pull me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest. 'I'm sorry that I lied...to you of all people...But I was scared...That I would lose you...' I held on tighter. 'Please forgive...me....'

Takashi bent down and breathed into my ear. 'Yumi...I was never angry at you. I was just upset that you didn't tell me...but please let this be only one time,' he let go of me with one arm and extanded his pinky. 'Let's not have any secrets between us..okay?'

We pinky-promised and smiled at each other. Then we turned away with a blush. 'Yumi...'

'Y-yes?'

He pulled me close until our noses touched. 'May I kiss you?'

I didn't know what to say, we kept silent for a while until I made up my mind. 'Yes...' I locked eyes with his...

Then our lips met and we pressed them together. I wrapped my arms around his head and we shared that first kiss...

Slowly he pulled away and we looked at each other again...but this time...with a different view. The orange tinged-light from the setting sun shone through the window and engulfed us in it's beauty. 'Yumi.'

I turned to him. I gasped. He was smiling....as in, really smiling! Not that fake host smile he always gives, but a real smile! 'C'mon. Let's get back to the others. They must be waiting.' I slipped my hand into his and we started down the stairs.

That had to be the best moment of my life...

* * *

**Chap 6=finito!**

**Hooraah! There's finally some spark between Mori and Yumi! **

**I know it's a bit early in the story, but I just couldn't resist! Now remember! **

**........PLS REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!**

**Info on the next chap! ''First day of Summer Vacation!'' is what it's gonna be called.**

**Please review **

**Bye! -Tsuki :P**


	7. First day of Summer Vacation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, sigh....**

**Wassup peeps! We're on the seventh chapter of WttHC!**

**I'm *sniffles* so haapppyyy! :P**

**On with the hosting!**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

'Click, click!' I gazed out the classroom window and kept on fidgeting with my pen while listening to Rui-sensei's class. I sighed...Tamaki had ordered us to go with him to the beach during host hours so that I could give a live performance to the customers _and_ the hosts...'cos it's the last day of school before summer vacation... I drummed my fingertips on the desk.

'Akimoto-san...'

I continued to click my pen. _What song am I going to sing?_

'Akimoto-san...'

I squinted as the early-afternoon sun shone into my eyes. _What do I sing...._

'Akimoto-san!' The voice was right in front of me. 'Eek!' I screamed and flinged my pen up into the air. Unfortunately, it landed on Rui-sensei's head, which was apparently in front of my desk and clattered on the floor. 'R-Rui-sensei! Gomen na Sai! I'm so sorry!' I bent down and picked up the pen from the floor and stood up.

Rui-sensei rubbed his head. 'Well, Akimoto-san. Will you please tell the class the answer to my question?'

I sweat dropped. 'Um....What was the question..Rui-sensei?'

He sighed and the whole class burst out in laughter. I blushed deep red and suddenly took interest in my shoes. 'Akimoto-san! Were you even paying attention while I was teaching?'

'Um...I payed attention for some parts, I guess?' I scratched my head.

Rui-sensei fumed. 'Akimoto-san! The question was...What is the answer to the mathematical equation on the board?' He pointed to some squiggly lines. For some reason, the lines on the board magically (in my vision) formed themselves into music notes. 'E major-'

'What was that Akimoto-san?' Rui-sensei adjusted his glasses. I quckly realised my mistake and clamped my hand over my mouth. The class laughed again. My cheeks became even redder.

'Akimoto-san! Please stop fooling around! I'll let you off because this is your first time, but don't do it again,' he wagged his finger at me and walked back to the front.

'Yes,' I answered in a small voice and sat back down. But my mind still drifted to that same question.

_What song should I sing?_

* * *

The bell sounded and everyone pushed their way out of the class. I sighed and picked up my bag and headed out the door. 'Yu-chan, wait up!'

Hani called out. I stopped and turned around. Hani and Takashi came out of the class and we walked to the third music room together. 'Yumi, what happened during class? You always pay attention,' Takashi asked.

I sighed. 'Since Tamaki invited us to the beach, I've been worried day and night about what song I should pick.'

Hani climbed on me and I gave a piggy-back all the way there. 'Don't worry, Yu-chan! You're sure to come up with something,' Hani nestled me with his head. I reached behind a patted it. 'Thanks Hani, but the performance is today!'

Takasi pushed open the giant double doors and like always, a whirlwind of rose petals welcomed us to the Host Club. 'Highness! You pushed the button to early!' I heard Kaoru say.

Hikaru's voice sounded up too. 'It's only the third years!' _Oh so it's mechanical..._

I collapsed to a kneeling position with a storm cloud over my head. 'Yumi-senpai? What's wrong?' Tamaki ran up to me. I grabbed on to his coat and put on my best cute face. 'Tama! I can't do it! I can't think up of a song!!!!'

Tamaki sweat dropped. 'Um...Tama?' Then he ran over to his emo corner. _Where do the mushrooms come from?_

Hikaru and Kaoru started whipering. 'When did Yumi-senpai start calling Highness Tama?'

Then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Mizu holding a sheet of paper in my face. 'Nee-san...Let's sing this.'

'Let's?'

Mizu nodded. 'Let's do it together...Like old times,' she lowered her head. Ryu came up from behind her. 'Yeah, Yumi nee-san...We haven't done group songs in a long time.'

'Group songs?' I took the sheet from Mizu and scanned it through. 'This is...'

Ryu and Mizu nodded. 'We played it at kaa-sama's death anniversary eight years ago.'

'But the performance didn't go well then!'

'That's because we weren't that experienced with this sort of thing back then!' Mizu argued. 'It'll be fine this time nee-san!'

I looked at the paper again. 'B-but!'

Ryu shook his head. 'No but's nee-san! We're doing this!'

Tamaki recovered from his depression and came over. 'What song do you plan on doing?'

Mizu and Ryu took the paper from me and folded it so that Tamaki couldn't see it. 'It's a secret!' they sniggered. Tamaki pointed an accusing finger at Hikaru and Kaoru. 'What did you two devils do to these lambs?!'

The twins loomed over Tamaki. 'Hey, don't pin everything on us!'

While the three of them bickered and dragged Haruhi into it, I turned back to my siblings. 'Why'd you two suddenly decide to do this?'

They grinned at each other then shrugged. 'We thought it'd be fun!'

Steam poured out of my ears. 'Don't give such a simple answer!'

* * *

We arrived at the beach in Kyoya's limo this time and my breath was taken away by the scenery. 'It's so beautiful.'

Takashi appeared next to me. 'Yeah, it is.'

'Yumi-senpai!' The Hitachiins called me over. 'Bye Takashi! See ya later!' I waved as I ran over to a giant stage where the twins were positioned. 'We got your outfit!'

'Eh?! What outfit?!'

They held up a bag. 'Here! Put these on!' They pushed me into a nearby dressing room. 'Hey! Wait a-'

'Quick, Yumi-senpai! The performance is about to start!' The twins sniggered from behind the curtains. I blushed and looked at the outfit they gave me. _No way am I going to wear this piece of crap! _I held it up. It was a two piece outfit. The top piece was a green string bikini with orange flowers on it while the bottom piece was a grass skirt. _Curse you, Hikaru and Kaoru!_

'Psst!' I turned to look at the curtain. 'Yumi nee-san!' It was Mizu. 'I brought you some clothes to wear!'

I nearly broke down and cried tears of joy. 'Arigato Mizu! You're my life saver!' She passed the clothing under the curtain and I received it with much gratitude. It was a black and blue striped shirt with arm warmers of the same colour plus a weet pair of navy blue jeans. 'Phew, safe...' I muttered.

I left the dressing room and strode towards the stage. I had tied my hair up in a not high, yet not low, ponytail...with some loose ends here and there...

'Yumi-senpai!' Hikaru and Kaoru came running towards me. 'Why aren't you wearing those clothes we gave you?'

I thumped both of them on the heads. 'I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that monstrosity!' I pushed them away and continued up the stage. Mizu ad Ryu were already up there. Mizu was wearing the same thing as me execpt her's was purple. Ryu was decked out in black. Black shirt, black cargo pants, black shoes....He was even wearing metal bracers on his wrists! The ones with spikes! He was wearing a dog collar too. 'R-Ryu! What are you wearing?!'

He looked at me blankly. 'This is what we wore to the death anniversary, no? Well...We did have to get the size enhanced though...No way we'd fit in the same sized clothes, right?'

'That's not the point, Ryu!' I pointed to his neck. 'Why're you wearing a dog collar?!'

Mizu stepped in. 'Because I wanted him too,' she lifted her finger. I sighed and turned away. 'Oh and nee-san! Otou-sama will be coming to watch!'

'Whaaaat?!' I whipped around. 'No way!'

'Way,' they said as one. I nearly fainted. _This is the worst..._

I glanced at my watch. The performance was going to start soon. Most of the customers had already gathered around the stage. I took the microphone in my hands and did a small mic check. 'Test..test...' I tapped the mic. _Good._

'Which reminds me, what are you two doing on the stage anyway?' I spun around to face Mizu and Ryu.

'We told you that we're doing a group song didn't we?' They said mischieviously. 'I'll be the back-up singer for the first song and the pianist(keyboardist?),' Mizu pointed at herself.

'While I'll be at the guitar, and the back-up singer for song number two!' Ryu pointed at himself. I sighed and turned away again.

Now, it's not that Mizu and Ryu aren't musically gifted. It's just that they're better at those artsy fartsy stuff. I can do those to, but singing and the flute are my strong points.

Ryu and Mizu started tuning their instruments while I ran the lyrics over in my head. 'Excuse me!' A voice called from the crowd. _Damn!_

Dad was pushing his way through the girls, and worse...he was heading in our general direction! Excited 'oohs!' and 'aahs!' came from the girls.

'Excuse me girls!' Dad said again.

'Ohmigosh!' One girl cried. 'That's Kago-sama!' All the girls closed in around him. 'S-so sorry girls! But I can't give autographs now! I'm here to cheer on my children!'

The girls excitedly parted. 'He has children?' 'Aww, he's married...' 'I wonder who they are?' 'Eek! He's actually here! How's my hair!' 'Kago-sama!'

I covered my mouth to stop me from puking. _These girls..._

But I had a bigger problem now. 'Yumi! Mizu! Ryu!' Dad waved to us. When we didn't respond, he climbed up the stage and glomped all three of us before we had a chance to escape. 'My dear children!'

The girls all squealed. 'So Yumi-senpai, Shimizu-san and Ryusuke-kun are his kids?'

'Sooo kawaii!'

I sighed. 'Dad let go. We're having a performance soon!' He obediently left us and went to sit in a corner, smiling. I looekd away, plainly freaked out by this. _Dad usually doesn't give up so fast...something must be up...  
_

* * *

Tamaki walked up the stage and I handed him the mic. 'Can I have everyone's attention, please?'

All the customers became silent. The hosts at the back became silent too. Even dad stopped his nonsensical cheering, which I was glad for...

'The Beach Blast will begin now!' Everyone started clapping and mostly all the girls started swooning over Tamaki. 'I'll hand the mic to Yumi-senpai (Kago: Yeah you go Yumi!) so that we can start!'

He passed me the mic. I took a deep breath then said into the mic. 'Um....H-hello everyone! I'm Yumi Akimoto and- '(Kago: Go Yumi!) I fumed. 'Will you shut up, dad?!' I screamed. He cowered then ran over and hid behind a palm tree, which he later cultivated mushrooms on. I sighed and regained my composure. 'Anyway...Tonight (It was evening by the time they all got to the beach) we'll be doing two songs. The song we'll be performing right now is...um...**Don't say ''Lazy''**.

The drummer (some random guy) gave us a stick count and the music started. I breathed in and...

**please don't say "you are lazy"  
datte hontou wa crazy  
hakuchoutachi wa sou  
mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
zentoyouyou da shi...  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu**

I could feel the rhythm within me...

**kono me de shikkari misadamete  
yukisaki chizujou maaku shite  
chikamichi areba sore ga oudou  
hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou**

I could feel my feet moving on its own...

**yaba tsume wareta guruu de hoshuu shita  
sore dake de nanka tasseikan  
daiji na no wa jibun kawaigaru koto  
jibun o aisanakya hito mo aisenai**

I could hear Mizu's voice combined with mine, to form a melodious noise that echoed throughout the beach...

**please don't say "you are lazy"  
datte hontou wa crazy  
yoku aru taka wa sou  
mienai toko ni pikku kakusu ndesu  
souzou ni isshoukenmei genjitsu wa zettaizetsumei  
hatten tochuu da shi...  
dakara fui ni pitchi hazureru ndesu**

I could feel the audience's eyes on me...focusing on my every move...the every word spilling from my mouth...

**sono me ni utsuranai dake datte  
yaruki wa meetaa furikitte  
itsudemo zenryoku de yumemite  
sono bunzenryoku de nemutte**

I sang with my whole heart into it...Mizu and Ryu putting their best into this too...

**yari choi yaseta choushizuite kutta  
sore dake de nande? haibokukan  
sukazazu ni mokuhyou kahoushuusei shite  
juunan ni rinkiouhen shichihenge ga kachi**

I felt so happy...a smile plastered on my face throughout the entire song...

**please don't say "you are lazy"  
datte hontou wa crazy  
kuzakutachi wa sou  
kokozo to iu toki bi o miseru ndesu  
gozourobbu manshin maishin ganbou wa soushin reijin  
yuuwaku tahatsu da shi...  
dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau ndesu**

The movement of the tides on the shore....going in rhythm with the song...

**yaba masaka red point!? iya girikuria!  
sore dake de nante zennoukan  
daiji na no wa jibun mitometeku toko  
jibun o yurusanakya hito mo yurusenai**

The lights flashing on stage...

**please don't say "you are lazy"  
datte hontou wa crazy  
hakuchoutachi wa sou  
mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
zentoyouyou da shi...  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu **

The song ended before I knew it and I was already drenched in sweat. Everyone was clapping wildly. Ryu and Mizu gave me a thumbs up. I grinned. 'Thank you!' I yelled into the microphone. 'Now the next song is dedicated to someone...in the host club...' The girls squealed. 'He's helped me a lot and I want to repay him..so I'll do it with a song...'

I caught Takashi's eye in the crowd and smiled at him and to my surprise..he smiled back. 'This is for you.....Takashi...'

The girls cooed and the host club boys congratulated him.

Ryu began plucking his guitar strings and **Itsumo Soba ni** began...

**Nani mo iwazu ni sugu soba ni iru yo  
Donna toki mo  
kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo  
kiiteru kara**

**umaku iezu ni kimi wo komarasete shimau no nara  
hitomi wo tojite sotto yudanete yo dakishimeru kara**

**sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima  
kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa**

**anata wo mamoru tame nara  
nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai  
donna itami demo boku ga kawaru kara  
zutto soba ni iru yo**

**kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to shitta toki wa  
boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete todoketai kara**

**itsudatte kimi to hohaba awase  
kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara**

**dakishimeta sono nukumori ga  
itsu made mo kienai you ni  
koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
zutto soba ni iru yo**

**anata wo mamoru tame nara  
nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai  
donna itami demo boku ga kawaru kara  
zutto soba de oboendete**

**dakishimeta sono nukumori ga  
itsu made mo kienai you ni  
koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
zutto soba ni iru yo**

I kept my eyes on Takashi for the whole song. He looked shocked when I said the song was for him. I finished the last line with Ryu as back-up. I sighed when the music stopped. I focused on Takashi. His eyes were gleaming. I smiled and passed the mic to the stage-climbing Tamaki. 'Let's give a round of applause to the Akimotos and the um..other...extra guys...' He sweat dropped. The other people on stage didn't look to happy about being called 'extra guys'... The crowd dispersed to be entertained by the hosts. Ryu and Mizu dunked their equipment on the floor then yawned and walked off.

I jumped off the stage and made my way to Takashi. 'Takashi...'

He led me away to a deserted part of the beach then kissed the top of my head. I blushed as we sat down together to watch the sunset. 'It was a sunset then too, wasn't it?' He said. Then he pulled me close. 'When we...kissed...'

I rested my head on his shoulder. 'Yeah...'

'Yumi?'

'Hmm?'

'That was a great performance just now...Thanks...'

'I should be the one thanking you...' I placed my hand on his cheek.

'For what?' he placed his hand on top of mine.

'You've shown me what it means to love again...' It was too late before I realised what I said. 'I-I mean-'

'Yumi, I love you,' he cupped my face in his large hands. 'Will you be my girlfriend?'

'Takashi, are you sleepy again?'

He shook his head. 'No, Yumi. I really want this.' I pulled him closer and pecked him on the cheek. 'Then yes. Because I want you to be happy,' I lay back on the sand. 'You've made me very happy Takashi...'

He bent down over me. 'You've made me very happy too Yumi...' Then we kissed. But this kiss was gentle and kind, like Takashi. We pulled away and sat together as the sun finally disappeared...

* * *

'It's the first day of summer vacation!!!!!!' I yelled into Ryu and Mizu's bedroom.

The two sat up, bedheaded. 'Yumi nee-san...We were sleeping..' Mizu glared at me.

'I know! That's why I woke you up!' I rolled them out of bed. 'Remember? Tamaki asked us to go over to his house for some thing...' I placed a finger on my chin and a hand on my hip. 'Where is his house anyway...'

'Nee-san!'

'Oh, sorry. Well, we better get ready! Oh yeah and...' I crawled onto their bed. 'Dad acted real weird yesterday..I mean! He wasn't acting as crazy as he should have been acting..so..I'm worried that something's up...'

Ryu and Mizu glared at me. 'Isn't it good that he didn't act crazy? You would have been mega embarrassed. And besides, if something's up...Otou-sama will tell us sooner or later, so don't worry, Yumi nee-san!'

'You know...I always find it weird that you two can say the same things at the same time...everytime...'

'Dunno,' they shrugged then grinned evilly at me. 'Now payback for waking us up!' They jumped on my and started tickling me. 'Whaa-? No!!! Stooooppp! Ahaahahaahahahahaahhaha!'

I laughed until my sides hurt and the bed was wet with tears.

The first day of summer vacation..huh...

* * *

**Dadada-dum! The end of chapter seven and on to chapter eight! Okay! *salutes* **

**Oh and to answer Demetri Zurla's review...I might add a love interest for Ryu....maybe....**

**Oh well! I'll think about it! But bye till our next chapter!**

**Bye! -Tsuki :P**


	8. Our crazed aunt Kumiko obasan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its awesome characters.**

**We are back! And on the eighth chapter....*bright gleaming eyes* on with da hosting!!!!**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

We gathered at Tamaki's mansion..._wow was it big_...we started the meeting. 'Listen up everybody! I'm planning to take everybody on a vacation to.....Hawaii! After our trip to the beach yesterday, I couldn't get enough of it! We _must_ go to Hawaii!'

'Highness...You called us all here-' Hikaru stated.

'Just to tell us that?' Kaoru sighed. Tamaki ran over to his emo corner. Suddenly, my cellphone started ringing. Everyone stared at me while I dug it out of my pocket and pressed it to my ear. 'Oh, hi dad. What do you want?'

I furrowed my brows at what he told me. 'Whaaaaaaaat?!' I screamed into the phone. My friends were all sweat dropping now. I excused myself quietly to a corner and continued my conversation with dad...though I'm quite sure my voice could still be heard.

'What do you mean you're going on a business trip?!' I yelled. 'I don't care if that's the reason!'

I was so infuriated by him. He was telling me now?! 'Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Is something wrong with your head? We won't and absolutely won't stay with her!'

I slammed my phone shut and stormed back to the others. 'What was that about, nee-san?' Mizu poked me. I rolled my eyes. 'Dad suddenly decided that he wanted to continue his acting career so he's going on a business trip the tomorrow!'

'And?'

'Worst part is....he wants us to stay with _someone...._'

'Yu-chan! Who's someone?' Hani popped up behind me. I sighed and looked apologetically at my siblings. 'I'm sorry Mizu, Ryu...I tried everything I could but dad already made up his mind...he wants us to stay with...Kumiko Oba-san(Aunt).

The two reeled back in terror. I sighed and turned to the still sulking Tamaki. 'Sorry, Tama. We can't go to Hawaii with you. We have to stay with our...''extremely nice'' aunt.

I stood up to leave but Hikaru grabbed my hand. 'Wait Yumi-senpai! We wanna see you as Yoru-Fue!'

'Fine,' I grumbled and rummaged through my bag, pulling out a blonde wig plus yellow contacts. I put them on and looked up. The hosts gasped. 'She does look like Yoru-Fue!'

'And Yumi-senpai at the same time!'

I sighed and ripped off the disguise. 'There, happy now? So can I go? I need to pack for tomorrow...' I frowned.

'Yu-chan? Why're you so unhappy? Don't you like your oba-san?'

I growled. 'Heck no! I hate her! She's mean and evil!'

'Like how?'

'How's this?' I took a piece of paper and scribbled down the address for my aunt's house. 'Come the day after tomorrow and you'll see!'

Tamaki suddenly seemed very excited. 'Yes! We shall all go to visit you and your oba-san!' I sighed. Then we left.

* * *

**~Ryu's POV~**

'Beep, beep! Beep, beep!' I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and sat up. 'Mizu..Wake up...It's morning.'

She sat up groggily and went to pick up her luggage bag. Bag**s**, to be exact. 'Mizu..What are you taking there?'

'Things to past time with,' she answered while struggling to lift them.

'So many things that you need six luggage bags to carry them?'

'Hey,' she snapped. 'Your stuff's in here too!'

I didn't dare to argue after that and helped her carry the bags downstairs, where the limo was waiting for us. 'Oh there you guys are!' Yumi nee-san said, looking up from her magazine. 'C'mon! You know how Aunt Kumiko is with people being late!' She picked up her single luggage bag and dragged it outside. We sighed and followed her.

We sat in silence throughout the whole ride. 'Ryu...' Mizu tugged on my shirtsleeve.

'Hmm?' I answered as I stared out the window at the passing scenery.

'Are you okay with going to Kumiko oba-san's place?'

I didn't answer. Kumiko oba-san is kaa-sama's younger sister. She had dyed her black hair blonde and her eyes weren't red like kaa-sama's, but they were blue. She cried the most at kaa-sama's funeral...they were quite close, I recall. She didn't really like me...Because she was convinced that I was the reason kaa-sama died...(Well, it kinda was since she died from her hatred for me...sorta...)

We arrived at the Akimoto second residence and let ourselves in. Kumiko oba-san was waiting for us inside. 'Well, you three brats finally arrived,' my 26 year-old oba-san stood up and walked over to us. 'Listen, I don't like this as much as you do...So stay outta my way and I'll carry on with my life.'

We placed our luggage bag on the floor and went to our rooms. We just did our own thing until oba-san the devil called us for dinner. We stepped downstairs to the dining hall. Suddenly, a wire appeared from nowhere and I tripped over it, tumbling down the steps and landed up sprawled on the floor at the bottom. 'Ryu!' Mizu called from above me. I sat myself up and rubbed my head. 'Ow...' _Where did that wire come from?_

Mizu rushed down the stairs but Kumiko oba-san reached there before her...unfortunately.

She picked me up by my shirt collar and when I was up, she slapped me right across the cheek, hard. I fell back to the ground, wincing in pain. 'Ryu!' Mizu knelt down next to me. 'What was...cough...that for?'

Kumiko oba-san crossed her arms and started setting the silverware. 'My nee-chan couldn't have given birth to a klutz like you! Because of you, monster, she is now dead!'

I rubbed my cheek, it stung like heck.

After dinner, Mizu dragged me upstairs and shut the room door behind us. 'The nerve of that woman!' She screamed. Mizu ran into the bathroom then came back with some cream. 'This will help your swell,' she said as she applied it to my awesomely red cheek. I bit my lip in order to stop myself from yelling out in pain. 'Does it hurt?' Mizu asked.

'No,' I lied. 'Kumiko oba-san is always doing things like this anyway...' I muttered.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

We were woken up the next morning by a loud knock on the door. 'Yoohoo! Yumi-senpai! We're here!' Tamaki shouted from outside. I ran to open the door, hoping to get there before Aunt Kumiko but she beat me there. _How fast is this lady?!_

'Who are you people?' Aunt Kumiko shouted in Tamaki's face. 'And what do you want?'

Tamaki sweat dropped and I shrugged from behind Aunt Kumiko. 'Ah, you must be Yumi-senpai's aunt! We are members of the club she goes to, and we're here to visit her, Mizu-san and Ryu-san!'

Aunt scowled at the sound of 'Ryu-san' but let them all in anyway. 'Hi guys!' I waved to them. 'You guys sure got here early,' I glanced at my wristwatch. _9 am..._

Footsteps thudded down the stairs and Ryu and Mizu materialised. 'Ah, Tamaki-senpai! Kyoya-senpai! Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai! Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi! You're all here!' Mizu shouted and embraced them one by one. Ryu just waved to them and smiled a little. 'Ryu-chan! Why's your cheek all red?' Hani climbed down from Takashi's shoulder, where he was perching. Ryu quickly turned away to hide his flaming cheek. Even with Mizu's cream, the colour wouldn't go away for at least one more day. Mizu waited for Aunt Kumiko to go back to her room before ushering the host club to the living room. 'Oba-san slapped Ryu yesterday...' She hushed her voice. Hikaru and Kaoru made themselves comfy on one of the designer brand couches. 'Eh? Why? Did he do something bad?'

Mizu violently shook her head. 'Oba-san justs berates and bruises Ryu for nothing! Just because she thinks Ryu is the reason for kaa-sama's death!' Mizu threw up her hands, but remembered to keep her voice down. Takashi and I cuddled up together and he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nodded. 'Aunt Kumiko's been like that since forever. She hates Ryu down to the bottom of the core. She and mum were exceptionally close.'

The host club stayed for quite a long time. Takashi, Hani, Tamaki and Kyoya hung out in ''my'' room while the other three hung out in the twins' room. I sighed and sank down onto the bed. 'If we don't be on the watch, Aunt Kumiko might do something serious to Ryu,' I groaned. 'Why must she be this crazy?'

Takashi comforted me while Hani and Tamaki were busy having a video game showdown on my wii. 'I saw that, Tama-chan!'

'Saw what?!'

'You cheated!'

'No I didn't!'

'Yes you did!' He turned around but his fingers continued to move. 'Takashi, Tama-chan was cheating wasn't he?'

'Ah,' Takashi replied and sat me down onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. Hani and Tamaki were still arguing.

'See Tama-chan? Takashi agrees with me!'

'But Mori-senpai always says that!'

'He's agreeing!'

'It could mean anything!!!' This time it was Tamaki's turn to turn for help. 'Mommy! Tell Hani-senpai that I didn't cheat!' He whined to Kyoya, who jsut sighed and pushed his glasses up. 'Tamaki, I really wasn't paying any attention to any of your childish fits so I really don't know if you cheated or not. But really Hani-senpai...' He looked up from his laptop and smiled at Hani. 'Do you really think Tamaki has enough brain cells to even _know_ how to cheat?'

Tamaki smiled proudly. 'Thank you, Kyoya. See Hani-sen-' He just seemed to realise what Kyoya meant. 'Hey! Mommy?! Whaddaya mean by that? Was that an insult?' His cheeks flared.

Kyoya merely chuckled. 'I'll leave you to think up of an answer for that one, _daddy_.'

* * *

The host club ended up staying for dinner...

'We'll just stay for a few hours, Yumi-senpai! We'll leave before lunch!' Tamaki had said. _What lies_...

Aunt Kumiko started washing the dishes (Hey...even though we're rich, Aunt Kumiko insists on doing everything herself so there's absolutely no maids or butlers in the second residence). We excused ourselves, but then disaster struck.

As Ryu was leaving his seat, Aunt Kumiko suddenly whipped around and threw a glass plate at him. He didn't manage to dodge it in time, but he managed to protect his face from being totally bloody. He turned his body the plate splintered into pieces. Ryu collapsed to the floor and clutched at his side, which was a bloody mass right now. Mizu screamed and ran over to him. Aunt Kumiko looked cold and heartless as usual. The host club members were all to stunned to do anything. Blood was dripping all over the floor around Ryu. He was writhing in pain next to Mizu, who was apparently crying.

She looked up at Aunt Kumiko with hatred in her eyes. 'Are you crazy?! Ryu could die!' She screamed at Aunt Kumiko. She let go of Ryu and advanced towards our despicabled aunt. Hikaru and Kaoru teleported to Ryu and held him steady.

'You could have killed my brother! My only brother which I love and cherish!'

Aunt Kumiko shouted back this time. 'Don't you think I felt that way about my nee-san?! I loved her more than anything in the entire world! Now she's dead! All thanks to that-'

'It's her own fault she's dead. Why couldn't she have just accepted that Ryu was her son?! So what if he had white hair?! Stop blaming her dumb death on Ryu!' I had never seen Mizu so angry before. Suddenly, Mizu's eyes began to glow a bright red.

'Eh?' I widened my eyes. 'Mizu can do it too?'

She walked towards Aunt Kumiko, taking a kitchen knife with her as she walked.

'Mizu! No!' I shouted, but she didn't seem to hear me.

'---Mizu....' came the painful voice from Ryu. Mizu whipped around, her anger forgotten. The kitchen knife clattered on the floor. Ryu stood up unsteadily. 'S-see, Mizu. I'm fine...' He tried his best at smiling but only collapsed to the floor again. Mizu embraced Ryu for all she was worth, hoping that that would ease Ryu's pain.

Takashi and Tamaki grabbed a hold of Aunt Kumiko while Kyoya called the police and the ambulance. Aunt Kumiko was bundled into the police van a few moments later while the rest of us rode to the hospital, Ryu clearly still in pain. He was lying on the bed in the truck while all of us sat around him. 'Aunt Kumiko's never gone this far before...She must have really snapped this time,' I said into the silence. Mizu nodded. 'Yeah.'

Ryu had passed out from the pain but the paramedics took good care of him while we were on the way to the hospital, so I was sure he was going to be fine. Mizu was shivering and her skin was pale and clammy. Hikaru and Kaoru were trying their best to calm her._ So those two _could_ be nice_....

We sat outside the operation theatre waiting for Ryu. Takashi and Hani had voted to stay with Mizu and I while the rest went home. Just then, a nurse approached us. 'Excuse me, are you the sisters of the patient?'

We both nodded. 'It would be best for the both of you to go home now and visit him tomorrow. His condition is quite bad, but it's improving. Visiting hours are almost up anyway and starts again at 9 am tomorrow,' the nurse told us.

Mizu shook her head. 'But I can't leave Ryu! I'll sleep in the hospital if I have to!'

I took her by the hand and dragged her out before she could say anything. 'Yumi nee-san-? What are you doing?' She struggled and pulled but Takashi helped me so she had no chance of staying in the hospital. 'Nee-san!' She was close to tears.

'We'll come back tomorrow, okay Mizu? You can't do anything if you stayed anyway. They wouldn't have let you see Ryu,' I replied.

She ripped her hand out of mine and Takashi's grasp then broke down and cried. 'Damn that oba-san!!!' She wailed. 'Waaaaaah!'

I slapped my forehead. 'Dang, I forgot! We don't have a place to stay now! I don't have a key to the main house since dad took it to make sure we didn't sneak back.'

'Then Yu-chan and Mi-chan can stay with one of us, ne Takashi?' Hani glomped me and the crying Mizu.

'Ah,' he nodded. I hugged him. 'Then it's settled. We'll stay with Takashi.'

Hani looked disappointed but still acted like his usual cheery self. 'And I'll come over everyday, okay?'

Takashi bent down and whispered into Hani's ear. 'Mitsukuni, you already do that everyday...'

I burst out laughing and even Mizu joined in after a while.

* * *

Takashi's limo appeared to take us to his house. We sat in silence, except for occasional sniffles from Mizu.

Takashi's house had the design of a typical japanese house, just that well...It's much bigger than a typical japanese house. We had collected our luggage bags from the second residence and pushed them through Takashi's front door. He led us to a spare guest room where Mizu and I would share a king-sized bed.

To my surprise, Mizu fell asleep right as she landed on the bed. I would assume that she would be up all night thinking and moping or something. All that crying must have tired her out...

Don't worry Ryu, we'll be there for you tomorrow...I promise...

* * *

**Poor Ryu! _**

**Don't worry everyone! Ryu isn't gonna die !(Readers: We didn't say he was...) He can't anyway! He's one of the mainies! Mainies can't die!!!!**

**Muhuhuhuuhuhuhu! The next chapter....9...will be up soon...watch out for it! Muhahahahaha! (This is a hint of what it's gonna be about!)**

**Pls REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Pretty please? Thank you if you will! XD**

**Bye bye till the next chap! -Tsuki :P**


	9. White Hair and White Sheets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its awesome characters.**

**Hi everyone! Let the hosting continue!!!!**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

**~Mizu's POV~**

'Ryu...Don't hog the blanket...' I mumbled and forced my eyes open...right in the face of Yumi nee-san. 'Eek!' We both screamed. 'Y-Yumi nee-san! What are you doing here?'

Yumi nee-san thonked me on the head. 'Do you not remember any events from last night or something?'

'Oww!' I rubbed my head. Then it all came flooding back to me. Ryu getting hurt by Kumiko oba-san, that evil nurse who told us to go home, us staying at Mori-senpai's house...I fumbled with the alarm clock on the desk next to me. 'What time is it?!'

The clock face read _8.59. _I practically jumped into my clothes and ran out of the room, calling to nee-san. 'Quick, Yumi nee-san! We have to hurry to the hospital!'

'Oof!' I bumped into Satoshi on the way out.

'Eh?! Mizu-senpai? Where are you going?'

I stomped down the stairs. 'Satoshi, quick! To the hospital!'

'Eh?! Why?' He shouted down to me. _Did Mori-senpai not tell him anything?_

A few moments later, the four of us (Yumi nee-san, Mori-senpai, Satoshi and me) sat in Mori-senpai's limo. 'Oh, so that's why we're going to the hospital...' Satoshi said after we explained to him everything. He looked at me worriedly. I flashed him a quick smile to reassure him that I was okay. 'I'm fine, Satoshi, you don't have to worry.' _He was a good kid after all, despite his overly entusiastic and cheerful attitude..._

As soon as the car stopped, I pushed open the door and rushed out, running as fast as my feet could carry me. _Ryu...Ryu...Ryu...Is he okay?_

I slammed my fist down onto the information counter. 'Which room is Ryusuke Akimoto in?' I panted. The nurse sweat dropped but told me anyway. 'R-Ryusuke Akimoto? U-Um let's see...' She flipped through a book with a whole list of names inside. 'He's in room 4-44.'

I hastily thanked the nurse then ran to the lift. 'Mizu! Wait up!' I could hear Yumi nee-san calling out to me as the lift doors slammed shut. I impatiently waited for the lift to arrive at the fourth floor. _Ryu...Ryu...Ryu...Are you okay?_

I forced my way through row and row of doctors and nurses and finally stood in front of room 44 of the fourth floor. I turned the handle and walked inside. Ryu was propped up on a pillow on the white hospital bed and nearly dropped the TV remote he was holding when he saw me. Tears formed in both our eyes. 'Mizu-!'

'Ryu-!' We said at the same time. I ran over and hugged him with all my strength, my cheeks wet from the tears...'Ow,ow! Mizu!' Ryu howled. I instinctively let go and he clutched his side. 'It still hurts a bit. Some pieces of glass were inside so they had to take them out yesterday...Well, that's what they told me,' he laughed. I hugged him again, but this time with a little less force. 'I'm so sorry that I left you Ryu, nee-san wouldn't let me stay in the hospital.'

He stroked my hair and I felt his breath at my ear. 'It's not your fault, Mizu. If we have to blame it on anyone, let's blame it on Kumiko oba-san.'

I cried and laughed at the same time, wiping away my tears as I pulled back from Ryu. 'Okay.'

'Mizu! I told you to wait up!' Yumi nee-san came into the room with Mori-senpai and Satoshi. After a few minutes of panting and calming down, she walked over and hugged Ryu. 'Ryu! I'm glad to see that you're okay! It's a good thing it's summer vacation!'

Ryu nodded. 'Yeah, it would be such a shame if I missed out even a day of school!' He said sarcastically and we all burst out laughing. 'But it _is_ good that it's summer vacation...'

I sensed that something was wrong. 'Ryu?'

He saw the look on my face. 'Oh..I'm fine, Mizu. It's nothing about my injury. It's just that, at the performance at the beach, after Yumi nee-san went off with Mori-senpai (they both clearly blushed as he said that) and after you went to the toilet...Some girls came up to me.'

I knew what this was about.

'And they-'

It's coming...

'Confessed to me.' He said it. I gulped. 'And?'

'And? I told them that they weren't my type and after that, I went to the toilets to wait for you there.'

I clenched my fists. _Not his type? _I looked down and murmured. 'Then what _is_ your type Ryu?'

'Eh?' He was shocked at my question. 'M-Mizu?'

I realised what I had just asked and returned to my normal self. 'S-sorry! I wasn't paying attention to what I was asking!' I bowed akwardly and quickly changed the subject. 'So Ryu, when are you getting discharged from the hospital?'

'Oh,' he smiled. 'The doctor said I would be discharged tomorrow, if I behave.' He chuckled.

Yumi nee-san and I gave Ryu one last hug before departing from the hospital. 'Yumi, what do you want to do now?' Mori-senpai asked Yumi nee-san.

'Hmm,' she stopped walking. 'Well, I need to go to the court 'cos Aunt Kumiko's facing judgement today...'

'I'll come with you then,' Mori-senpai offered. Yumi nee-san smiled. 'Okay, Takashi. Mizu,' she turned to me. 'You and Satoshi stay at Takashi's house okay?'

* * *

'So...You got any fours?' I shook my head.

It's been nearly three hours since Yumi nee-san and Mori-senpai went off. 'Sigh, I'm bored...Whaddaya wanna do now?' I asked Satoshi. He shrugged and yawned. 'I'm so sleepy...Sleepy...' Then he closed his eyes and his head landed on my lap.

'Eh?! Satoshi! Wake up!' I shook him, but he just carried on sleeping. After a while, I gave up. 'You really are troublesome...' I told his sleeping form. I patted his black haired head...'I hope Ryu-kun is alright...' He mumbled._ He really cares, huh..._

_

* * *

_

**~Normal POV~**

'So, let's see...Aunt Kumiko's getting a life sentence, huh...' I walked homeward, hand in hand with Takashi. 'I somehow feel sad...'Cos we're losing another family member...' I choked back tears. 'I just wish that they would have understood...That some people are born different, but they're just the same as anyone else.'

Takashi took my hand and pulled me close to him, giving my cheek a kiss. 'Yumi...'

'Mm...' I murmured, loving his warm touch. 'C'mon, we better go back to your house. Mizu and Satoshi must be waiting for us.'

Surprisingly when we got home, we found Satoshi and Mizu fast asleep with his head in her lap...She was sleeping too. My cheeks became red, since this reminded me of the time the host club came to stay over at our house. I sniggered quietly, looking at Takashi...Seeing a amall smile spread across his face. Careful not to wake the two, we crept past them and headed upstairs to Takashi's room. 'Hey, Takashi...They look cute together don't they?'

* * *

**Yawn...I'm really tired...sorry...for the really short chap...**

**I'm goin thru a really bad writer's block right now...I'm so sorry!!! Gomen nasai!!!! Forgive me!!! :(**

**Can't type...So I'm just gonna put up this short chap so that'll satisfy some needs....**

**Bye bye...-Tsuki :P**

**P.S. help me!**


	10. Shino? Who's Shino?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.**

**chapter 10! Whee! I wanna thank all those peeps who reviewed! Fwank you soooooo much! :P**

**Let's get on with the hosting!**

**-Tsuki :P**

**

* * *

**

'Ryu, you can walk right?' Mizu and I helped him hobble along on his crutches, just leaving the hospital.

Ryu had just been discharged and his side still hurt, but he managed. While he and Mizu catched up on stuff, I walked behind them with Takashi. 'So why isn't Satoshi here today?' I asked him.

'He had to go to the Haninozuka household to watch over Yasuchika.'

'Who?' I slipped my hand into his.

He held on to it with his firm grip. 'Mitsukuni's younger brother.'

'Ah,' I said and laughed. He seemed to get my joke and chuckled a little. But only a little. 'Hey, Takashi. How come you don't talk much?'

'I don't like too,' he answered.

'Oh, okay.' I guess that was a good enough answer...

'And the nurse came over and threw black stuff onto my head!' I heard Ryu explain to Mizu.

'No way! Why'd she do that?' Mizu checked his head for any remains of the 'black stuff'.

'Haha! I don't know! She said something about washing my hair so much that it's sparkly white! But, it's okay Mizu. I managed to wash all the stuff out,' he took her hand from his head and moved it to his cheek. 'I really missed you.'

'Me too,' she hugged him...big mistake. 'Woah!' The two of them toppled off balance and would have landed in the dirt if Takashi hadn't caught them. _Wow, was he fast._

'That was a close one, arigato Mori-senpai,' they thanked him. Takashi gave a slight smile then helped them to their feet.

'Sorry,' Mizu apologised. 'I guess I forgot Ryu's...um...condition. Gomen nasai.'

Ryu laughed and patted her on the head while keeping his balance. 'You've got nothing to apologise for. To admit it, I did want to hug you. So no matter how you look at it, we would have toppled anyway.'

Takashi's chaffeur showed us into the limo and we rode to Takashi's house in silence....Well, except for Ryu and Mizu's constant chattering, the rain that just started falling and the sound of the air conditioner freezing us to death.

'Hey, Takashi. How long can we stay at your house? I hope we're not being a bother,' I tugged on his sleeve. He looked at me with those adorable gray eyes and smiled. 'You can stay for as long as you like, Yumi. But I think that you'd rather go home when your father comes back from his business trip, right?'

'Hm...Maybe?' I teased, pecking him lightly on the cheek. 'Help me make my mind?'

'Eew!' Ryu and Mizu chorused at once.

'Oh, shut up!' I glared at them, my cheeks flushed. _Crap, I totally forgot they were with us in the car!_

* * *

After arriving at the Morinozuka residence, Satoshi ran out and glomped us. 'Hi, Taka-bro! I just got back from Chika's place,' he greeted Takashi first. Then, he turned his attention to Ryu. 'Oh, Ryu-kun! You're alright! Does it hurt? Huh, does it?! Mizu-senpai! Yumi-senpai! How was it?' He blurted out and I could see Ryu trying to break free of Satoshi's grip.

'Uh, Satoshi, I think you're hurting him right now,' I pointed out. Satoshi gasped and let go immediately, and Ryu sat down and held his side. 'Geez, Satoshi~! It still hurts, ya know!' Ryu whined. Satoshi apologised profusely_...he said at least a hundred 'Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry, Ryu-kun!'s...That kid._..

Takashi helped me in the kitchen while I prepared brunch. 'So Yumi...To start off from our previous conversation...I think you should go back home once your father returns.'

'Huh? Why? Am I being a bother?' I turned to him. He shook his head. 'No, it's not that! Please don't get the wrong idea! It's just...' He lowered his gaze. 'It's best that you are not here for too long.'

'Oh,' I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. 'I see...' I looked up and wiped my arm across my eyes so that Takashi wouldn't see my tears then smiled at him. 'Well, I'll go carry the food outside to the others now.'

I quickly picked up the tray of food and hurried outside, setting it on the table. 'Yumi nee-san? What's wrong? Your nose is kinda red,' Mizu speculated. I laughed. 'Naw, I'm fine.'

We ate brunch in silence (do we always do everything in silence? :P) though, Takashi kept stealing glances at me. Everytime he turned in my direction, I would look away and pretend that I don't notice him looking. It made me sad, but I didn't want to look into his piercing eyes right then.

After the maids cleared the plates, I went over to a corner and phoned dad.

'Moshi moshi!' He answered.

'Dad,' I spoke quietly into the mouthpiece. 'When will you be back from your trip?'

'Hmm, maybe the tomorrow night...around 11,' his voice grew smaller. 'And Yumi dear, I heard the news about Kumiko.'

'Oh,' I swallowed. 'And?'

'And?...There is something wrong with that woman! Hurting my darling Ryu!'

I ''phewed''. 'Oh, okay then dad. See you tomorrow. Will you be picking us up?'

'Oh, dear me, no! I can't! I have to work on the paperwork I was sent! No time to even go to the toilet! I'm sorry Yumi, but you, Mizu, and Ryu will have to make your own way back tomorrow. Our driver, Tachibana-san will be taking leave tomorrow as well. So...'

'I get it...dad,' I hung up and sighed. _Only one day left...To spend with Takashi..._

The huge blobs of water appeared in my eyes. _I didn't want it to end so fast...I want to spend more time with Takashi...Everytime I'm with him, I feel so calm and oblivious to the rest of the world except for him...I only have eyes for him...He's _my_ Takashi._..

* * *

'So, Otou-sama's coming back tomorrow?' Ryu asked from he and Mizu's curled position on the couch.

'Yeah,' I nodded. I sat across from Takashi. He looked sad that we were leaving tomorrow, but then again...He was the one that wanted us to leave when dad came back.

'Is he gonna pick us up, or is Tachibana-san?' Mizu asked.

'Neither. Dad said that we would have to go home ourselves. And Takashi told me that they're driver is entertaining to the other half of the Morinozuka family that night...So...I guess we take a taxi or walk home.'

'A TAXI?!' The twins exclaimed. 'No way! I'd rather dress like a girl for one week than be caught dead in a taxi!' Ryu crossed his arms. All of us burst out laughing.

'Are you sure?' I teased. He turned bright red. 'U-Uh, I mean...I'd rather walk home than take a taxi!' He corrected. 'But if Mizu doesn't want too then, we can take the taxi...' He turned to his sister.

Mizu shook her head. 'I'm fine with walking, what about you Yumi nee-san?'

All eyes were on me. 'I don't care what type of transportation we take, as long as we get home.'

* * *

We stood outside the Morinozuka residence, luggage bags in hand. 'Thanks for letting us stay, Takashi. I'll see you in school or if Tamaki plans any field trips and such. Bye,' I waved to him and smiled.

'Yumi, are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?' He asked, looking up into the already twilight sky nrevously. I shook my head. 'No, you don't. We'll manage by ourselves, thank you very much,' I snapped back. 'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Takashi. I didn't mean to snap. I just-'

He put his finger to my lips. 'It's okay Yumi. I understand. I didn't really explain myself well yesterday. The reason I didn't want you to stay for too long is because of my father. It's going to be the anniversary of my grandmother's death soon and my father gets um...pretty over emotional, if you know what I mean,' he chuckled and pulled me close. 'Last year, it resulted in two broken sofas and six broken vases. I didn't want you to be caught up in something like that. I was scared that you would get hurt.'

I hugged him tightly. 'I see, so that's how it is. I'm sorry that I doubted you. I should have known that you'd have your reasons.'

He pulled me up slightly so that I met his face. I gave him a kiss on his nose and hugged him again. 'Good bye...' I murmured.

* * *

We stumbled across streets and such, with our heavy luggage bags. 'How far away is home?' Mizu whined.

'I think it's a few more blocks ahead. See,' I pointed down the row of houses. 'The houses are getting bigger and have more detailed structures as we continue further down the road. The richer families' estates should be coming up soon.'

'Brrooomm...' The thunder growled. Clouds appeared overhead and it started raining. 'Oh, great,' I muttered. We trudged home with mud in our shoes and drenched thoroughly from head to toe.

'Yumi-sama, Shimizu-sama, Ryusuke-sama, welcome home.' Our butler let us into the house. I went to my room to wash up while Mizu and Ryu went to theirs.

I kept thinking about Takashi for the whole time. _Takashi..._

I pulled back my room curtains to let the moonlight stream through the window. I looked down into the small grove that surrounded the house. _Wait_...Something caught my eye. Some movement in the trees. A shadowed figure dashed out of the grove and ran down the road until it was out of my sight. _Weird...No one should be in our grove...at this time of the night too...There's not supposed to be anyone there in the first place..._

I pushed it out of my mind, it's not important. I headed to the study room where dad was working. 'Dad!' I called into the room. 'We're home, just to let you know!'

'Okay,' he shouted back.

After that, I called Takashi, just to let him know we made it home safely.

'Okay, Yumi. That's good,' he spoke. 'Will we see each other anytime soon?'

'Hmm, how about tomorrow? A movie? Or you can come over and we can just hang out?'

'Okay, I'll be over tomorrow afternoon at 2. See you then.'

'Okay! I'm looking forward to it!' And I blew him an ''over the telephone'' kiss. I trotted up the stairs and passed by Mizu and Ryu's room to see that both of them were lying on the bed, in various positions. I quietly switched off the room lights, closed the door then headed to my own room. Something was nagging at the back of my head...But I didn't know what it was, and that's what bugs me. I kept thinking about it all night...which unfortuntately, earned me no sleep at all.

'Beep, beep!' The alarm clock went off. I had just managed to close my eyes. I struggled out of bed. I didn't know why I had to get up so early when Takashi wasn't coming until after lunch, but...I don't know....

Alright, it wasn't that early..but it is for a person who didn't catch even a wink. _'10.29'_ the bathroom clock read. I quickly brushed my teeth then got lunch ready. Even though we had maids in the mansion, dad still taught us everything we need to know, just in case something happens.

* * *

**~Mizu's POV~**

'Yumi nee-san! Yumi nee-san!' I shouted in her face.

'Aah!' She shot up with a jump. 'Who? What? Where?'

'Yumi nee-san, nothing's wrong. It's just that your face nearly landed in your food,' I explained to her.

Her mouth formed an 'O' shape and she thanked me.

She looked terrible. Her face was chalky and eye bags underlined her blue beauties. 'Yumi nee-san, did you sleep at all last night?' Ryu asked her, concerned. She looked at him blankly. 'Oh, it's you Ryu,' she smiled. 'Yeah, I didn't get any rest. I don't know why though, I feel like I'm forgetting something important...But I can't remember...I think it has something to do with that shadowy figure I saw last night,' she mumbled.

'Wait, shadowy figure? I saw one too. But it was that time when the host club came to stay over,' Ryu said. Yumi nee-san nodded and her head drooped. We leaned closer and saw that her eyes were closed. We let her sleep for a while until it was one hour till Mori-senpai was due to arrive.

We shook her awake and she hurried to get ready. She came downstairs to the living room where we were sitting, a few minutes later.

Yumi nee-san was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a panda on it, sea blue three-quarter jeans which complimented her eyes, baby blue eye shadow, and her hair was loosely tied in a pont tail...with a blue hair tie. She was even going to wear her blue and white sneakers.

'Yumi nee-san, you're decked out in blue.' Ryu told her as she came down the stairs.

'Well, it is my favourite colour, Ryu,' she yawned.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

'Hi, Takashi! C'mon! Let's go! I thought, instead of a movie, let's take a walk around town,' I grinned and pulled him along a few moments after he arrived.

We walked along the shops that lined the commoner streets. I remember being really really sleepy then, so...

* * *

**~Takashi's POV~**

Yumi ran around like a little kid and seemed fascinated at everything. Her normal blue eyes were dazed and she seemed like she was sleep walking...but she was really energetic. She laughed a lot and stumbled around when we walked. She was sorta like Mitsukuni when he had a really really bad sugar rush. She called me over to look at some commoner antiques.

'Isn't this fun, Shino?' She asked me. _Shino? This must be her sub conscience speaking...Who's Shino?_

'Um...Yumi, who's Shino?' I asked her. She tossed her head backwards and laughed. 'Why, he's you, of course silly! Shino, you're really weird sometimes!'

She ran off to another commoner shop, leaving me to follow. _But really, who's Shino?_

She calmed down a bit after a while and we sat down for a rest. 'Shino, I want you to take me around like this more often! We haven't done this since two years ago!'

Yumi grabbed my hand and rushed off to another shop. 'Shino, Shino! Look, this is so cute!' She shoved a fake broze baby elephant into my face. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over and she yawned again and again. 'Shino...Shino...' She kept mumbling. 'Shino...Why...' Tears slid down her cheeks. 'I thought you were happy, Shino...'

Her eyelids began to close, slowly. Then, she collapsed into my arms. The shopkeeper stared at me weirdly, I shrugged at him and mouthed 'I don't know' at him. He nodded and lost interest in us. I carried the sleeping Yumi out of the shop and carried her to an empty alleyway. She curled up to my body and sighed.

She had stopped crying after a few minutes of clinging to me.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

I blinked my eyes open...into the face of Takashi. 'Eek!' I screamed and pushed myself off him. I steadied my breathing. 'Takashi! What're you doing?' I turned my head to look at our surroundings. 'And where are we? What happened?'

He stood up and brushed off his jeans then answered me. 'Well, Yumi. We were walking around the peasant shops when you began acting weird, jumping all over the place and such. Then while we were looking at one shop, you collapsed,' he stared intently at me. 'Did you get any sleep last night, Yumi?'

I lowered my head, and my voice. 'I stayed awake for the whole night, but I don't know why. Something's been bugging me, but I don't know what it is. I think it has something to do with the shadow I saw yesterday...but...'

'Shadow?'

'Yeah, yesterday...In the grove at the back of our house...'

'I see. Well, how about...' He tilted my chin up. 'Whenever your mind can't find peace, picture my face and all your worries will go away.'

He cupped my face in his hands and stroked my cheeks with his fingers. I pulled myself closer to him and kissed him on the lips. 'I know I will, Takashi...'

* * *

'Tmp, tmp, tmp' our footsteps sounded along the pavement on the way home. Takashi kept his arm around my shoulder and held me close to him as we walked. Whenever I turned to look at him, I'd always see his furrowed brows, like he was thinking really hard about something. He seemed to have a troubled look in his eyes.

'Takashi, is something wrong?' I whispered softly. He shook his head and said nothing. I looked staright ahead the path, observing every crack on the concrete walkway. I looked around, the sakura flowers on the cherry blossom trees had all been blown away since summer started, though there were one or two flowers still lying on the ground near some trees.

As we neared my house, I realised that something was wrong. The side gate was open. The side gate was never used...Well, I'm sure if it was built right, someone _would_ have used it. It was about 3 feet tall and 3 feet wide. You'd have to crouch down to get in. And that's why everyone uses the front gate, so much more convenient.

Now where was I, oh yes. The side gate was open, but I knew that Mizu and Ryu always used the front gate, dad is too busy to go out, and all the butlers and maids had off today.

'Psst, Takashi,' I motioned for him as I entered through the squeezy side gate.

'Yumi, what are you doing?' He asked as he came over.

'Someone must be inside. This is the way to the grove. That shadowy figure might be here again. Can you fit through?' I asked him. He nodded and slipped through right next to me.

We walked through the long mossy pathway before we finally got to the grove. We heard bushes rustling near the part of the grove closest to my room window. Takashi and I approached it silently, and as I suspected, that same shadowy figure was there. I couldn't see who it was, 'cos of the dim light (it was evening by the time we got home). I stepped forward cautiously, but had the misfortune of stepping on a twig. The figure turned to us and ran off immediately. Jumping over the really tall brick wall that surrounded the house, he was gone. 'Darn it,' I muttered. 'Darn twig.'

* * *

I managed to get some sleep that night after all. Summer vacation was half done, and I waited earnestly for school to start again. Why you ask? To see Takashi everyday of course.

* * *

**Phew! How was this chap? It's longer than the previous one at least. Sooo mysterious....Who is the shadowy figure? **

**Well, it's.....I'm not tellin' ya! Muhuhuhuhuhu! :P **

**Pls pls pls pls pls REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :P Please? Next chapter will be up soon, yeah that's right! Chap 11's coming! :P**

**See ya! -Tsuki :P**


	11. The Return of the ex

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.**

**lalalalalala~! It's chapter 11! *Wipes tears away* I'm -sniff- so happy... :P**

**A big THANK YOU! to my reviewers!!! Hugs for all of u! :P *hug*** **On with the hosting!**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

Summer vacation ended three weeks ago, Takashi and I got even closer!

Ryu had it tough though. Since we're all in the host club, Ryu got a lot more popular since we first came. Not only with the guys, but with the females as well. When all the girls heard that Ryu had been in an accident, they've been crowding around him since school resumed. In between classes, during lunch break, after school, they were always around him. Mizu was getting _pretty_ annoyed.

'You have to tell them that they're invading your privacy!' Mizu scolded him.

'But I can't! They're all being so nice!' Ryu whined. Mizu threw up her hands in despair. 'They're like a pack of piranhas!'

Though...Kyoya's happy about it. 'We've been getting a lot more customers thanks to Ryu.'

'How did they all know Ryu's been injured anyway?' I asked him. He smiled menacingly and pushed his glasses up his nose. _Evil gleam_... 'I have my ways...'

I took a look around the club room. As usual...

Tamaki and the twins were chasing Haruhi around, trying to force her into a pink fluffy dress. (The customers already left, so it's safe)

Hani was stuffing himself with cakes, Kyoya was writing something down in that little black book of his, and...

Takashi and I were conveniently curled up on the couch. 'Hey, Takashi, won't your customers hate me?' I asked him.

He turned to me. 'Maybe.'

Mizu and Ryu were sitting in a corner, sketching in their notebooks. Mizu seemed less paranoid, so I guessed Ryu must have done something to calm her down.

'What homework did Rui-sensei give us today?' I pulled my homework out of my bag.

'Japanese history, math, and english,' Takashi answered.

'Aw man! I suck at jap history!' I moaned.

'It's okay, Yumi. I'll help,' he offered.

'Yay!' I grinned.

* * *

**~Ryu's POV~**

Geez! Mizu was acting like a little kid! Well, I guess we all have our share of those moments...But really! The only thing those girls are doing is trying to make me feel better! It's not like it's anything serious! Mizu doesn't have to act like that! Well...I guess I was acting like that when that jerk flirted with her...

My side was healing but I still felt quite a lot of pain when you press down on it. I've been getting chocolates in my locker, sweets on my desk, presents inside my bag, and all that since summer vacation ended. Three weeks of torture...Sure they were nice and all, but everyday for three whole weeks?! It was pretty tiring...

Well, at least Yumi nee-san and Mori-senpai are getting along really well.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

'Takashi!' I ran down the hall after him and grabbed on to his arm.

'Oh, Yumi. What is it?'

'Nothing! Is it wrong for your girlfriend to run up and glomp you?'

'I guess not...' He muttered. He was starting to open up a lot more and said 'ah' less now. He'd occasionally invite himself over to my house, along with Hani, and we'd sit down and study together. I really like it a lot.

As we climbed in the limo(Tachibana-san just came back...Thank goodness...) after school ended, I waved to Takashi, who was also getting into his limo. He gave a small wave then entered the car.

I don't know why, but as we drove, I kept feeling as if some sort of eye was keeping watch on me, it sent chills down my back. _It's probably nothing_...

* * *

Next day of school went by in a flash, and the next thing I knew, we were busy packing up in the thid music room. Well, we _were_ supposed to pack up but Hikaru and Kaoru pulled out a deck of cards and the next _next_ thing I knew was we were all sitting on the floor, playing Daihinmin. (Rich man, poor man)

'Haha! Highness! You lose!' The twins guffawed. Tamaki put his head in his hands in dispare. Takashi and I had quite a good set of cards, but in the end, it was Kyoya who won. Mizu and Ryu refused to join us. Ryu was practicing in a corner with Heishi Kisoku, while Mizu was watching.

'Now let's play truth or dare!' Hikaru declared.

'What about the mess? Weren't we supposed to clean it up?' Hani asked.

'Hani-senpai, who cares about the mess? Let's have some fun!' Kaoru yelled.

This time, even Ryu and Mizu joined in.

* * *

'Okay, Kyo-chan. Truth or dare?' Hani asked the glasses geek.

Kyoya sighed. 'Do I have to participate in this worthless game?'

'Yes,' all of said at once.

'Fine,' he sighed again. 'Truth then.'

'Okay, um...' Hani went into full think mode. _Soooooooooooo kawaaaaaaiii_!!!!!!! 'Which one of us do you love the most?'

Everyone was stunned at his question. Even Kyoya looked taken aback. He pushed up his glasses. 'W-Well, I'd have to say Tamaki.'

'Gasp! Mommy!' Tamaki said with sparkling eyes. Kyoya held up his hand. 'Only because I've known him the longest.'

After that, Tamaki teleported to his little emo corner and began to once again, cultivate his mushrooms.

'I do believe it's my turn now,' Kyoya reminded us. 'And I pick...Haruhi. Truth or dare?'

'Hm...' Haruhi thought about it for a while before he answered, 'dare'.

'Then, I dare you to...Go over there and slap Tamaki.'

'Wow Kyoya-senpai! I didn't know you had it in you!' Hikaru grinned as Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and slapped him right across the cheek.

'H-Haru-! H-How could you?! I'm your daddy!' Tamaki anime cried. Haruhi shrugged. 'It was a dare, senpai.'

After Tamaki recovered from his 'issue', he came back to us and sat down. 'Okay, I pick Tamaki-senpai,' Haruhi nodded towards the host king.

'I'll take truth.'

'Are you...scared of the dark?'

Everybody kept quiet. Tamaki's eyes became big after Haruhi mentioned 'dark'.

'...Yes,' he sighed.

'Ahahahahahaha!' Hikaru and Kaoru laughed and rolled onto the floor. I couldn't keep it in and began laughing too. I even saw a small smile creep over Takashi's face.

'Alright! Enough! It's my turn! And I pick...Ryu!' Tamaki ordered.

Ryu yawned. 'Daaaaaaaare then.'

'I dare you to kick Hikaru and Kaoru in the butts!'

'Okay,' Ryu said and got up. He went over to the Hitachiins and gave them each swift kick in the behind. The two groaned in pain and began rolling on the floor for a different reason.

'I pick Hani-senpai,' Ryu pointed at the blonde cutie.

'Oh, yay! Okay, Okay!' Hani jumped with glee. 'I want dare! I want dare!'

'Okay, Okay Hani-senpai. Calm down. I dare you to take that piece of cake and throw it at Kyoya-senpai's head,' he sniggered and pointed to the cake that Hani was eating. We all 'oohed'. Even Hikaru and Kaoru's pain was forgotten. Everyone turned to stare at Hani to see what he would do. He sniffled. 'A waste of perfectly good cake. But it's for a dare...so...I'm sorry cake-chan! I'm sorry Kyo-chan!'

'H-Hey! Hold on! Wait a minute-!' Kyoya tried to stop him, but too late. The cake collided onto Kyoya's face with a splat! He looked so funny that we all started laughing again.

_'Glad to see that you're having fun, Yumi...'_

* * *

I froze.

Everyone's laughter stopped and I turned to face the source of the voice. And there, standing at the door was a figure...With those familar green eyes and bright red hair.

'Shino,' I breathed.

'Aw...I'm touched that you still remember me, Yumi.' He advanced towards me. 'Since you've been with your new boyfriend...' He looked at Takashi as he said that, his voice full of disgust. He stopped right in front of me.

'What are you doing here Shino?' I asked him.

'I'm here to take you back, of course...'

'Um...Excuse me Yumi-senpai,' Tamaki cut in. 'But who is this?' He motioned towards Shino.

'My name is Shinozuka Fukagawa. I'm Yumi's ex-boyfriend,' Shino sneered at Tamaki. Everyone gasped. Even Takashi had a look of surprise on his face.

Shino made an attempt to grab my arm but his hand was knocked aside by Ryu, who had Heishi in his grip.

'Ah, Ryu! Glad to see that you've come to welcome me too. And I won't forget Mizu...' Shino spat.

'Stay away from nee-san, Shino. Or I won't hesitate to cut off your arm,' Ryu hissed.

Shino threw back his head and laughed...Maniacly. Once he was done, he produced a thick, long, brown whip from his back pocket. (It must be a really big pocket...)

'I don't think so, Ryu,' he said as he cracked the whip on the floor. Ryu took his stance and held out Heishi. 'Katana Tsuin!' He said and the two swords appeared.

Takashi pushed me behind him. Ryu charged forward with flurry of strikes, but Shino deflected them all with his whip. Just then,

Shino extended his free hand towards Ryu and jabbed his side with his second and third finger.

Ryu howled in pain, and the Hangakus clattered on the marble floor. Ryu gripped his side and took ragged breaths while Shino walked over him. Mizu quickly rushed to Ryu's side. 'How did you know?' Ryu winced.

'Well, let's just say that I've been around...' Shino said mysteriously.

Then it all made sense. How he knew Takashi was my boyfriend, and that Ryu's side was injured, how he even knew that we transferred to Ouran.

'You're that shadowy figure! You've been following us around everywhere and listening to all our conversations!' I gasped.

'Yes, I am. Like I've already told you. I've come to take you back,' he began approaching Takashi and I. Takashi glared at him, but he continued walking, his whip dangling in his hand.

'Don't you already have...Whatever her name is?'

'You mean Kimi? Nah, I dumped her at the start of this year. Kept an eye out for you after that.'

'But why?' I gripped on harder to Takashi's arm.

'Why? Kimi could never compare to you, Yumi. You didn't tell me that you were Yoru-Fue...I see the resemblence now...'

'That's all you want me for?! Because I'm famous?!' I swallowed.

'Why _else_ would anyone want you? You're good for _nothing_. All anyone would _ever _want you for is your fame. _Nothing else,' _he growled.

I looked to Takashi, his gray eyes gleamed back at me. 'Is that true, Takashi?'

'No! Yumi! He's just lying!' He said quickly.

'Is that really true, Yumi? How do you know he's not the one lying?' Shino stepped in front of us.

'No Yumi! Don't believe him! He's just trying to confuse you!' I heard Takashi say.

'Is that really how he feels? Or are they more lies?' Shino roared.

Shino and Takashi immediately went into a head on battle, yelling stuff to me halfway through. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

'Who would you rather believe Yumi?!' Both of them asked.

'Shut up! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!' I screamed. Everyone in the room was stunned. I started sobbing so hard I couldn't hold myself up. I knelt on the floor, covering my ears, trying to block out every sound.

'I don't want to hear anymore! So just_ shut up_!' I screamed again. Shino and Takashi stopped their battle and just stared at me while my siblings came over.

'Yumi nee-san! Calm down!' Mizu whispered. _I didn't want to calm down...I want to just let everything out_...

'Get out of here, Shino! Get out, get out, get out!' I picked up one of the metal spoons on a table and threw it at him, full force..._We were supposed to clean up, thank goodness we didn't_...

Anyway, the spoon hit Shino spot-on...right on the forehead. 'Yeeeeeouch!' He shrieked.

Suddenly, combat soldiers burst into the room and ordered Shino to put his hands up.

'Eh?' All of us gaped.

'I called for them when Mr. Fukagawa arrived.'

All eyes turned to Kyoya.

'You can never be too sure,' he shrugged as he wiped the last remainders of cake off his face. Shino was dragged away, yelling and screaming...well, practically wailing, 'I'll be back for you, you hear me Yumi? Nothing can stop me!!! Noth-'

Then the doors closed before he could finish his sentence. 'What's gonna happen to him?' I gulped.

'Don't worry, he's not going to jail. He'll just be under house arrest for a few weeks,' Kyoya said. 'You're safe for now Yumi-senpai.'

'Oh, okay...' I said softly. 'Anyway, I'm going home now okay? Sorry that I can't help you clean up.'

I picked myself up and ran for the door. I flinged it open and left. Mizu and Ryu came thudding after me.

Shino's voice kept ringing in my head. _'Why else would anyone want you? You're good for nothing. All anyone would ever want you for is your fame. Nothing else...'Nothing else...Nothing else..._

_No...Takashi isn't like that...I'm not only good for my fame...I'm not-! I don't want to be..._

_

* * *

_

**~Takashi's POV~**

_So that's who Shino is...I never knew Yumi had a boyfriend..._

'Yumi!' I called after her but it was too ate. She'd already left, Mizu and Ryu following her. I couldn't have felt worse. She might think that the only reason I would love her was because she was famous. After all, we only kissed on the day where she told us she was Yoru-Fue. _That blasted Shino_!

'So, what do we do now?' Hikaru and Kaoru asked. Tamaki snapped his fingers. 'Well, it looks like the maids will have to take care of the packing up because it's already so late! I need to go home and play with Antoinette! Kyoya, please take care of the plans we have for tomorrow!'

Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's shirt collar before he could run off. 'No you're not. Since you're the host king, you have to sit down and annalyse these plans as well.'

'Then...Mistukuni and I will head off first...' I said. Everyone looked at me.

'O-Of course, Mori-senpai!' Tamaki stuttered.

Mitsukuni flashed me a worried look before climbing up my back and sitting on my shoulder. 'See you all tomorrow, 'kay?' Mitsukuni waved to the others.

'Takashi, are you okay?' Mitsukuni asked me once we were out of ear-shot from the others.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' I lied.

'Oh, yeah. Takashi. I can't stop by your house tomorrow,' he said.

'Hm? Why?' I asked.

''Cos I've got a date!' He winked.

I nearly fell over. _A date...Mitusukuni_?

'Who with?' I asked nervously.

'There's this girl who I really like. I met her when I was out lunch the other day...You know, when you were out with Yumi...'

I blushed a little.

'Anyway,' he continued. 'I met her and we chatted a little. We hung out after that. So I asked her out again today! Her name's Michiyo Oguri. And Takashi, she's really really really nice!' He grinned._ I had never seen Mitsukuni this happy...Well yes, he's practically happy everyday...and when he's eating sweet stuff, but this is something different_!

'I'm really happy for you, Mitsukuni. I really am,' I patted his head. He smiled a really big smile, then laughed.

'Hey, Takashi! Imagine! Maybe you, Yumi, Michiyo and I can go on a double date! That would be so much fun, ne?'

'Sure, Mitsukuni.'

_Yumi...I hope you're okay...So, I'll be able to forgive myself...for hurting you..._

_

* * *

_

**Cliffhanger! Hani actually has a love interest! Ohmigosh!!! Gasp! There's something about this Michiyo Oguri....That I won't tell you about! Muhuhuhuhuhuhu! XD**

**A double date in the next chapter! Ryu and Mizu might even have crushes...or they might be the ones crushing! :P**

**Tune in next time on...'Welcome to the Host Club'! and...Pls REVIEW!**

**-Tsuki :P**


	12. Double Date and Double Friendships

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.

**On to numba 12! Thank you thank you! 25 over reviews! Arigato Gozaimasu! I luv all of u! :P**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

'A double date? With who?' I asked Takashi over the phone.

'With Mitsukuni.'

'What?! Hani has a date?!' I couldn't believe my ears.

'Uh-huh. I forgot her name though...'

'It's okay. I'll find out for myself tomorrow then,' I told him.

'But...Are you okay, Yumi? With the 'thing' that happened today...'

'I'm totally fine Takashi! I know that you don't love me because I'm Yoru-Fue, right?'

'Ah,' he said.

* * *

I stood outside the Morinozuka residence waiting for Takashi. Soon, the gates opened and Takashi appeared, wearing a simple collar shirt with cargo pants. He examined my baggy light blue hoodie and dark blue shorts.

'You really like blue don't you, Yumi?' He said as we sat in the limo. (What, we can't walk everywhere right? I mean, we shouldn't be walking around like commoners, right?)

'Mm-Hmm!' I smiled.

* * *

'Yu-chan! Takashi! Over here!' Hani jumped up and down, enthusiastically waving to us. 'Mi-chan's buying the drinks right now, so let's sit and wait!'

_Mi-chan, eh? Hm...It's 'Mi' something then...._

We took our seats around a small round picnic table. I looked over Hani's shoulder at the drink stall, where a blonde-haired girl was.

'Is that you're girlfriend Hani?' I asked, glancing pointedly at the girl.

'Well, she's not my girlfriend yet, but I'm going to ask her today!' He giggled. Just then, the girl turned around and I saw her face.

I stood right up. Her pale blue eyes stared back into mine as they met, and a look of recognition crossed her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but I was much faster.

'Michi?!' I gasped.

'Yumi?' She grinned. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of its sockets. She immediately put the drinks on the table, then glomped me. 'Yumi! I can't believe it! What are you doing here?'

'I transferred to Ouran here!' I told my childhood friend. 'I missed you soooo much!' I screamed.

'Me too!' She screamed back.

'Um...Do you know each other, Mi-chan? Yu-chan?' Hani asked.

'Yeah, we're best friends since elementary school!' I told him. Takashi looked at me, then to Michiyo, then back to me. 'Ah,' was all he said.

After chatting about old times and telling Takashi and Hani all the stuff we used to do, I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes for a moment, recalling was happened when we were kids.

**~Flashback~**

'Hey, hold up Michi! I can't run that fast!' I called after the blonde as she ran down the grassy hill outside her house. I tackled her and we both tumbled down the hill, dirty and laughing.

We sat under the shade of the cherry blossom tree, the sakura petals fluttering down on top of us while we relaxed. The sun was high in the sky, and we talked together about the last year of elementary school.

'I can't wait, Yumi! Just think! Next year, we'll be middle schoolers!' She told me excitedly.

'Yeah, I know! I can't wait either! I'll be one more step closer to reaching my goal!' I sighed.

'You mean to become an internationally famous star?'

'Yup!'

'When you become famous and all that, don't forget about me okay?' She said softly.

'I'll never forget you, Michi.' _Never_.

* * *

'Yumi, I have something to tell you,' she sobbed, wiping away her tears as she spoke. 'It's important.'

I set my flute down on the table and sat down next to her. 'What's up?' I asked worriedly.

'My parents...have decided to move to America.'

'What? But, then I won't be able to see you anymore!' I cried.

'I don't wanna go to America, Yumi! I wanna stay here, with you! But my parents won't allow it!' She had sobbed even harder.

I hugged my friend, sharing her tears, crying along side her in the quietness of the Oguri house. 'When will you be leaving?' I asked her.

'N-Next week...' she whispered. I hugged her tighter and promised her. 'I'll call and write everyday, okay?'

'Okay...'

I stood with dad, Mizu and Ryu as we said goodbye to my best friend. She and her parents walked through the checkpoint ''of no return'' and she gave me one last longing look before she went off with them. I couldn't hold back sobs. I cried and cried, wailing and calling her name.

_'I'll never forget you, Michi,'_ I whispered softly.

**~Flashback End~**

I blinked my eyes open. 'So, Michi. What're you doing in Tokyo anyway?' I asked her.

'Oh, my dad started a company up here, so we moved here. After we arrived here last week, I bumped into Haninozuka-kun. And you'll never believe it! My dad wants me to transfer into Ouran!'

We shrieked simultaneously. 'Which class are you in?'

'3-B,' she said.

'Aw...We're not in the same class,' I wailed.

'It's okay Yumi! At least we're in the same school again! Besides, it's only natural since my grades aren't _that_ good,' She smiled.

'Well, then after school, I'd like to introduce you to all my friends in the host club!' I said mysteriously. She looked puzzled.

'Host club? What's that?'

Hani and I grinned evily and told her to come down to the third music school after her first day tomorrow.

* * *

'Um...Is this the third music room?' A tiny voice squeaked. I turned to the door and saw Michi standing there.

'Michi! You're here!' I called to her. She crossed over nervously, aware that most of the customers in the room were staring at her.

She plonked herself down where Takashi, Hani and I were taking a small break. I looked at her from head to toe, then exploded, 'what are you wearing?!' She looked down at the girls uniform, that fat ugly yellow thing. 'It's the uniform isn't it?' She said.

'Yeah, but it's ugly! That's why I'm wearing this!' I pointed down at my own uniform, the boys uniform top plus a sweet pleated skirt.

'You can alter it?!' She gasped.

'Uh-huh,' I nodded. The 'dot dot dot' sign appeared over her head and we stood in silence for a while.

'Nah, too lazy,' she said after a while. I sweat dropped. _Well, that's Michi for you, I suppose_...

'By the way, Yumi, where's Mizu and Ryu?' She said while stuffing her face with the cheese cake Hani offered to her.

'Oh, they're over there...' I shifted my gaze to where my siblings were supposed to be sitting quietly and entertaining their customers, but instead, I saw something *cough cough* ahem. Something else...

'Why don't you just take that and shove it up your face?!' I saw Ryu shout at another student, whom I assumed was Endou-san.

'Why don't I shove it up yours?' Endou growled back.

Ryu charged into him and they started grappling on the floor. Takashi quickly crossed over and grabbed Ryu and Endou by the scruff of their necks, lifting them up into the air like little kittens.

'This is none of your business, punk!' Endou told Ryu.

'It _so_ definitely _is_ my business, since she's my sister!'

'Now what is going on here?' Tamaki asked while pushing his way through the crowd that had already formed.

'Ah, Suou! I don't know what's wrong with him! All I did was offer Shimizu-hime a little gift when this hooligan,' he pointed at Ryu. 'Suddenly got rough! I can't believe they're twins! I mean-'

Suddenly, we heard a 'shiok!' and Heishi was at Endou's neck. 'Shut up,' Ryu hissed. Takashi put Ryu and Endou down put stood not far away, so that when anything would happen, he'd be there.

'Ryu, you're causing a scene...' I heard Mizu whisper in his ear. He turned and looked around at all the eyes staring back at him, then blushed and sat down.

'Hmph, punk!' Endou muttered. Ryu raised Heishi again.

'Insult me again and I won't hesitate to thrust this at you,' Ryu said.

'Ryu! Mizu!' Michi waved at them from beside me. The two looked at her, then excused themselves and came over.

Mizu gave Michi a hug while Ryu high-fived her. 'Hello, Michi-san! Yumi nee-san told us that you'd be transferring in today!' They greeted.

'I'm so happy that we're all together in the same school again! And you wouldn't believe it!' She bent in closer to us. 'Yesterday, after you and Takashi left, Haninozu-I mean, Hani-kun, asked me to be his girlfriend!' She squealed.

'Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh!' I jumped up and down with her.

'Yumi-senpai! Ryu, Mizu! Get back to your customers!!!' Hikaru and Kaoru called to us.

'Sorry!' We called back.

* * *

'Yumi-senpai! Quick! Get into these!' Tamaki whispered as he threw me a bag with some clothes inside.

'What? Why?' I asked.

'It's the costume for today! We finally managed to get one for you!' He squealed in delight. I sighed and stepped into the dressing room.

I nearly dropped dead when I pulled the clothes out of the bag. It was a...cosplay outfit...from Fruits Basket. (Tsuki: I couldn't resist! Kyaah! XD)

'Tamaki! What's this supposed to be?!' I screamed.

'I just thought it'd be fun!' He said from the other side of the curtain. I sighed and held it up. 'But why am _I_ Kagura?!'

'Because it'll be easier that way! You both have the same hair colour so all you have to do is put on brown contacts!'

I _so_ felt like killing him right then!

* * *

I emerged from the dressing room moments later, wearing Kagura's weird green dress thing. I blushed. This thing was _way_ too short! I slipped on the animal-thing backpack given to me and put the contacts into my eyes.

'Wow! Yu-chan! You look just like her!' Hani giggled. He was dressed as Momiji. Well, they do really look alike...(Tsuki: They have the same voice actor too! In case you didn't know!)

Takashi came over decked out as Hatori. I had to stiffle my laughs. 'What's so funny?' He asked.

'Nothing. It's just that you're just like Hatori sometimes, when you're all 'ahs',' I blurted out.

'Ah,' he said with a smile.

I looked across the room to see who the others were supposed to be.

Tamaki was Ayame. I have to say...they are alike...Tamaki was fitting the silver haired wig onto his head and was putting yellow contacts into his eyes.

Kyoya was Yuki. He had already got into his costume, and was wearing contacts instead of his normal glasses, which surprised me at first. He bore a 'sorta like' resemblence to Yuki....when he's serious and all, he's like when Yuki's beating up Kyo. When he's entertaining the customers, it's like when Yuki's talking to Tohru.

Hikaru and Kaoru were both Kakeru. (Tsuki: For those of you who have only watched the anime, Kakeru only appears in the manga)

Haruhi was Hiro...which nearly made me anime-fall. 'Why the h*** is Haruhi Hiro?' I asked Tamaki. 'Haruhi's nothing like Hiro!'

'Well, um...there was no one left, except for girls...and Kyo...or Shigure...or Ritsu...or...' He laughed nervously.

'Ugh! Whatever!' I sighed and turned to my siblings, whose characters were quite appropriate.

'Haru and Rin(Tsuki: Rin also only appears in the manga), eh?' I asked them with a smirk.

'Yeah...' Ryu muttered.

'But aren't those two lovers?' I sniggered. I saw heat creep to both their cheeks.

'Y-Yeah! But they're cousins too, aren't they?' Mizu said quickly. Ryu nodded in agreement. I shrugged it off and went to my couch. I sat there for a while before the customers came piling in.

I sat myself across my regulars...Akira Itjuushi and Uuchima Shouji. Eric Palervecho had already returned to wherever he was from, from what I heard. *Refer to chapter 2*

'Akira-kun, Uuchima-kun, how are you today?' I smiled.

'Brilliant, Yumi-senpai!' They said. I had grown closer to them since the start of the school year, and they were really nice. Though, I'm still with Takashi.

But I noticed something weird. Whenever I was talking, Akira-kun's eyes kept sneaking back and forth between me and Mizu. I could hear some girls squealing about how good Ryu was at Hatsuharu, since they both have white hair.

Right before Akira-kun was going to leave, I grabbed his hand and whispered into his ear, 'if you like Mizu, why do you still pick me?'

He blushed and looked away. 'B-Because...I'm afraid,' he said softly.

'Afraid of what?' I asked.

'Afraid...that she'll reject me...afraid that it'll be awkward that I suddenly change hostesses, afraid that no one will like me...'

I felt sorry for the poor guy. Sounded like he had it real bad. 'Hey, here's the deal,' I told him quietly. 'Why don't you just start by making friends with Mizu and Ryu? You have to make friends with Ryu, or he'll kill you for flirting with Mizu...If you will that is. Anyway, why don't you just try talking to them? You're in the same year aren't you?'

He nodded uneasily.

'Good, why don't you try tomorrow?' I grinned. He looked like he was going to be sick, then he teetered out of the room and went down the hall.

* * *

The next morning Takashi, Hani, Michi and I hid behind one of the walls at the first years' section, following behind Akira-kun.

'This is so excting!' Michi giggled. I put my finger to my lips and hushed her, while Akira-kun made his move towards Mizu and Ryu.

'H-Hi!' He stammered. Ryu and Mizu turned to look at him with disinterest.

'I-I'm Akira Itjuushi, from 1-B...u-um..next door-! And I-I was wondering i-if you guys would like to hang o-out during b-break....?' He continued.

Mizu and Ryu looked at each other with raised eyebrows. 'Alright then,' Mizu said.

'Yesssss!' I grinned to myself. _Stay strong Akira-kun! You can do it! He is a very nice, sweet boy after all..._

* * *

_'Yumi-senpai? Is that you? I want to thank you, for helping me!'_ A voice said over the phone.

'Akira-kun?'

_'Yeah, it's me! Arigato for today, Yumi-senpai! Ryu-kun and Mizu-san were really nice!'_ I could almost feel his hapiness radiated from the phone. I couldn't help but smile.

'I'm sure Mizu'll like you more and more, 'cos you're such a nice guy!' I laughed. 'Oh yes, and by the way...How did you get this number?!'

_'Oh! It's on the club website!_' He said, like it was obvious.

'Ooh,' I said. 'I see. Well, your welcome and see you at school tomorrow!'

_'Okay, bye,'_ he hung up. _Sweet kid_...

* * *

'Michi!' I waved to her. She stopped right in front of 3-A.

'Oh, hi Yumi!' She smiled and waved back. 'Did you see the noticeboard this morning?'

'No,' I shook my head. 'What's new on the noticeboard?'

'There's...' She looked around then lowered her head closer to mine. 'Going to be a dance!'

'Really?! When?!' I didn't know at all.

'Right before the new term starts!' She giggled. 'I think Hani-kun is going to ask me!'

'Well, or course! You're his _girlfriend_ now aren't you?'

She blushed deep pink. 'Y-Yeah...But Mori-kun's going to ask you too, isn't he?'

I sighed. 'Or maybe I have to make the first move...'

* * *

Akira-kun, Ryu and Mizu have gotten a lot more closer lately. They would hang out everyday, and Ryu and Mizu would be laughing and smiling all the time. I even caught them saying, 'We'll stay the best of friends forever, okay Akira?' one day. Akira-kun has even become more confident over the days and he nearly almost completely stopped stuttereing in every sentence.

_I hope he'll be able to make his move for the dance though_...

'Yumi,' a hand landed on my shoulder and I yelped in surprise, jumping 10 feet into the air. I turned my head and saw Takashi.

'Yumi,' he said again. 'I need to ask you something.'

He took my hand and brought me over to an empty hallway. 'Will...you...go...to...the...dance...with......me?' He asked nervously.

I nearly laughed but seeing as he was serious, I tried not to. 'Of course, Takashi! Who else will I go with?' I kissed him playfully on the cheek then hopped off to class.

* * *

I slammed my fist down on the dining table, causing Ryu and Mizu to look up in surprise. 'Alright, I've already made plans so no one is to object!'

'Object to what?' The two asked sleepily.

'Tomorrow, we are going shopping!' I laughed evilly. 'Muhuhuhuhu!'

'Shopping for what?'

'Shopping for clothes for the dance!'

'But we're supposed to meet Akira tomorrow...' They said.

I wouldn't let this slip! 'Then he can come with us! I already said no objections!'

* * *

The four of us journeyed to one of the most famous boutiques that _hot_ Saturday. Akira had a smiled plastered onto his face as he talked and chatted with my siblings, his brown eyes sparkling.

We had so much fun deciding what to wear for each other. Clothes flew around, shoes barely missed my head, but I liked it.

In the end, I decided on a strapless turqoise dress with gold lines flying across it. It's long sleeves were tinged with dark blue. I took a pair of gold high heeled shoes and more gold trinkets all of which complimented my eyes.

Mizu had picked a pure black dress with a red ribbon tied around the waist...Something like Gothic Lolita. She took out knee-high black boots...and more black stuff.

'Mizu, are you seriously going to go in that?' I asked her. She nodded.

Ryu presented himself seconds later, also decked out in black...He wore a black dress shirt with a not that black, but still black tie, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and lastly a black dress coat.

Akira, _phew...someone normal_, wore a white dress shirt with a red tie, black dress pants and a black dress coat.

'Well,' I clapped my hands, 'since we've all got everything we need, let's go home! Akira, join us for lunch?'

* * *

My ringtone sounded off and I excused myself from my customers before answering it. I checked the caller ID, _Unknown_. I flipped it open and answered anyway.

'Moshi moshi?'

_'Yumi?_' A voice breathed.

'Yes, um...Who is this?' I asked warily.

_'Don't worry, it's not Shino. Yumi I-'_ The line died.

'Hello? Hello?' I spoke into the phone but all I got was a dialtone. I tried calling it back but there was that thing about _'The number you have dialed is currently out of service. Please try again later.'_

I went back to my customers and Takashi shot me a worried look.

'It's probably nothing,' I mouthed.

_Well, at least...I hope it is..._

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Again!c Muhuhuhuhu! Muhuhuhuhu! Muhuhuhuhu! XD**

**Thanks for reading up until here! I'm so happy! XD :P XD :P**

**Dun dun dun dun! Who is the mysterious caller?! Is it Shino? Again? (Aw, come on! He already said he wasn't!) **

**Originally, I planned a KaoruxMizu, but in the end...I kinda decided OCxOC...ya kno? AkiraxMizu, huh...Then there's still Ryu left.**

**Well...Now there's**

**MorixYumi**

**HanixMichi**

**AkiraxMizu**

**But Ryux?**

**Hm...Troubling...Oh well! I'll think up of one! The next chapter will be up soon! Chapter 13...Where you'll find out who the caller is!!! :P**

**Bye bye! -Tsuki :P**


	13. Deserted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but Bisco Hatori does!**

**It's here! It's really here! Chapter 13 of Welcome to the Host Club!!! XD Thx to all those reviewers, I wuv u all! :P**

**Apologies from the Author: Oh mi gosh! I'm sooooo sorry! I'm soo late for posting chapter 13....I'm soo sorry! **

**Reason: I was away at camp for a whole week!!!!....I'm soo sorry I couldn't finish it before I left!!!! DX**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

'Yumi-senpai!' I turned around and saw Akira-kun running towards me. 'Yumi-senpai!' He panted.

'Akira-kun? What's up?'

'I asked Mizu-san to the dance,' he breathed.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. 'And? And?! What did she say?!' I jumped up and down excitedly.

'She said yes,' he grinned. I glomped him and spun him around. 'Ah! I'm so happy for you, Akira-kun!'

He was really really happy, like he had just won the 1-million dollar lottery or something.

'Wait, but what about Ryu?' I stopped.

'Ryu...? Well, he looked kinda disappointed but he said he was happy for me, 'cos we're friends after all.'

_Wow, Ryu's taking this better than I thought_... 'Did Ryu say he was going with anyone?'

Akira-kun shook his head. 'No, but I'm sure I saw this one girl following him after he left...She's from their class I think...' He muttered.

'Oh, okay then...'

* * *

'Hey, Ryu!' I tapped his shoulder. 'Do you have a date for the dance?'

He turned and looked at me with that blank look before walking off. 'You'll see.'

'Hey where's Mizu?' I called after him, curios why his twin wasn't with him.

'She's doing something with Akira,' he said.

'I see,' I whispered softly. 'Then why aren't you with them?'

'I have something to do,' he voiced from the end of the corridor. 'See you at home, nee-san.'

'Ryu!!!' I called after him, but he was already gone. I stamped my foot down on the floor only to step on Takashi's foot.

'Oh mi gosh! Takashi! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!' I gasped. He lifted his foot up and rubbed it sorely.

'It's okay,' he muttered. 'It's fine. Why do you look so frustrated?' He studied my face closely.

'It's Ryu,' I knitted my eyebrows together. 'He always cares about where Mizu is, and he never leaves her side. And now all of a sudden, he doesn't care!' I threw my hands up in despair and groaned. 'I just don't get it!'

* * *

After the school bell rang, Takashi, Hani and I waited outside 3-B where Michi would meet us.

As all four of us were walking down the hallway, I thought I saw Ryu disappear around the corner. I quickly darted after him, motioning my friends to follow. We hid behind a wall (like always, when we're spying on people :P) and peered around the corner. Ryu's white head was unmistakable of course. He was talking with a dark red haired girl with gray eyes...She was smiling and laughing, when she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. I fumed. _Who does this girl think she is?! Wait...Why isn't Ryu doing anything? He would be angry by now!_

Instead, he patted the girl on the head and walked off, thankfully, not seeing us.

'Hey, Takashi,' Hani asked. 'Isn't that girl from Ryu-chan and Mizu-chan's class?'

Takashi gave a slight nod. I remember Akira-kun saying something about this.

'What was her name again?' Hani frowned. 'Tsu-Tsu-Tsu...Tsubaki.....Ku...roda!' He snapped his little cute fingers. 'Ah! That's it! Tsubaki Kuroda!'

'Tsubaki Kuroda?' I raised my eyebrow. 'Who exactly is she anyway?'

'Well...' A voice came from the shadows and out came Kyoya, carrying his ''cute'' little black book. All of us jumped up.

'No need to be alarmed, fair senpais...' He smiled evilly.

'How does everyone in this damn fanfiction do that?!' I screamed. He pushed up his glasses calmly.

'Years of being in these sort of things...' He muttered and suddenly returned to fake smiling. 'Now...Back to the topic.

'Kuroda Tsubaki, age 15, daughter of Kuroda Minase, widowed after her husband Wataru died of cancer three years ago. Younger sister to twenty-three year old Kuroda Okuro, studying his final year in Tokyo University. The Kuroda family is not _that_ wealthy but their not poor either,' Kyoya paused to catch his breath then continued again. 'Tsubaki's father was the boss of a popular manufacturing company while her mother is a musician. Her mother is currently holding off her music career to help maintain the company.'

We 'dot dot dot'ed as Kyoya finished his last line.

'Wow,' I said and Takashi nodded. 'So Ryu's inviting her to the dance? Or the other way round?'

'My sources say that Kuroda-san might have invited Ryu to the dance...' Kyoya said shiftily. I eyed him suspiciously. 'I wonder who you're sources are...'

He excused himself politely, disappearing into the shadows once again. We turned back to the direction where Tsubaki was, only to come face to face with her.

'Hello, may I help you? I've noticed you here for quite a while. Are you looking for someone perhaps?' She asked. I sweat dropped at her um...manners.

'Well...' I tried my best to smile. 'I uh...I'm Yumi...(I thought it'd be best not to mention my last name) from 3-A. These are my friends, Takashi Morinozuka, Hani-I mean, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Michiyo Oguri,' I nodded to each of them in turn.

'Ah!' She squealed. 'I know these two! The famous Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai! I've actually studied in Ouran since middle school but I don't really have such great health, so I always have sick leaves here and there. I just recovered from my most recent one and resumed school this week! But I've heard my friends chatting about the host club and the three new siblings that joined at the start of this year! I heard some saying that Ryusuke-kun and Shimizu-san were in the club, but I don't know who the other one is...'

'Hehe-! Well, sorry for taking up your time, we've got to go now!' I hastily said as I ushered my friends away from the sickly but somehow talkative girl. We curved round a corner and dashed into the library.

'Yu-chan? Why didn't you tell her you were Ryu-chan's nee-san?' Hani asked.

'Well...I don't want her to know that I'm Ryu's sister...' I mumbled. We were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of stiffled laughter coming from behind one of the bookshelves. We stuck our heads from behind to see, and wow.

Mizu and Akira(Tsuki: I've decided to let Yumi stop calling Akira ''Akira-kun''. The reason, I'm just to lazy...) were sitting on two of the library's velvety chairs and were trying extremly hard not to laugh out loud. Mizu caught my eye and immediately stopped laughing. Akira, seeing that Mizu had stopped laughing stopped as well, and he too, saw us peeking.

'Yumi n-nee-san! What are you doing here?' Mizu whispered hoarsly.

'What? The library's open to anyone isn't it?' I hissed back.

'Well, you rarely ever come here! The only time you would set foot in a library is either you had a report, or coming here would increase the rate of your survival!'

I gasped. 'Oh no you didn't!'

'Yes, I did!' She stuck her tongue out at me. 'By the way, have you seen Ryu?'

I nearly choked on my saliva. 'Um...No, why?'

'Well, he left to go to the toilet, like, half and hour ago and he hasn't come back yet. I wonder what he's doing?' Mizu looked really upset. I mean _I_ would too, if my twin who used to be so protective of me would suddenly spend less and less time with me and abandon me.

'Do you by any chance know who Ryu's going with to the dance?' I asked her once I swallowed al remaining saliva in my mouth.

'Oh s***! I forgot to ask him! What if he's not going with anyone? Then he'll be all alone!' She turned to Akira and grabbed his hands, making his cheeks flush. 'Akira! We have to invite him along too!'

'O-Okay! I didn't think of that 'cos I was so sure that he would have a date since he's from the host club and should have a ton of admirers...But OK! Then all three of us can go together!' Akira smiled.

Ever since I got him to talk to Ryu and Mizu, he's been getting happier and happier everyday. I'm beginning to think that maybe Ryu and Mizu are his only friends besides me.

'Well, we'd better head to the music room now anyway, the doors will open in,' I glanced at my watch. '23 minutes.'

* * *

'Ryu! Where were you?' Mizu tackled him as he entered the room after us.

'I had something to do,' Ryu said. Mizu asked him what it was but he just shrugged the question off and headed for the couch.

'Takashi! Yu-chan! Come have some cake with me!' Hani called us over. He handed me a cheesecake while Takashi a chocolate covered cake.

'Yumi...You have some cake there...' Takashi indicated a spot on my cheek. He bent over and wiped it with a tissue, while I leaned over and kissed him on his nose. He blushed and sat back down. I chuckled.

* * *

Akira apparently sucked up enough confidence to switch hostesses from me to Mizu, though he apologised more than one hundred times before he let me forgive him...

The way he looked at Mizu...The way his brown eyes seemed to calm her every feeling...The way she smiles when he smiles...Reminded me of something I missed so much...

'Yu-chan? Why are you crying?' Hani asked. I didn't even realise that tears were freely coming out of my eyes. I lifted my hand and rubbed them away briskly.

'It's nothing important, Hani,' I murmured. 'Akira just reminds me of someone, that's all.'

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, surprised that Hikaru and Kaoru were standing there, with a sad look in their eyes.

'Is that someone important to you, Yu-chan?' Hani lowered his voice. I gave a small nod, followed by more tears. 'Yes, Hani. He is very important to me..._Was _very important to me...'

'It's not Shino is it?' Takashi asked from behind worriedly. I shook my head quickly. 'No, Shino could never be as important as that person.'

'Then who is it?' Takashi whispered.

_'My Nii-san...'_

'My Nii-san...' I said and the host club members all turned to look at me in shock and surprise. Even Kyoya had a look of disbelief on his face.

Mizu and Ryu's ears had perked up and they looked across to where we were, Akira as well. The tears in my eyes got bigger and my vision fogged up. 'Sorry, please excuse me. I need to use the restroom,' I said quietly as I got up, walking quickly to the door and yanking it open.

'Yumi,' Takashi called after me, but I had already slammed the door shut.

* * *

'Yumi-senpai?' Tamaki said my name when he found me crouching in a corner of 3-A, and squatted down next to me. I couldn't hold back the sobs anymore. I grabbed on to Tamaki and squeezed him, burrying my face in his shoulder.

'Hey, wait a-' He started, but didn't say anymore. He put his hand on my head and rubbed my back sootingly with his other hand. The other host club members appeared when they heard my loud crying echoing throughout the entire school. I was sure Tamaki's school jacket was all soaked by the time I had finished crying but he didn't seem to mind.

'Yu-chan?' Hani asked softly. 'I don't mean to pry...But what happened to your nii-san?'

'He...' I choked. I told myself I wouldn't cry again. Thankfully, I didn't. 'He...'

_**Died...**_

That one word was so hard to say. It had my tongue all tied and when I managed to open my mouth and say it, no sound came out. If it did actually come out, my tongue would taste like metal for a whole week. Just from that one word. That one poisonous word.

'Yu-chan?' Hani asked again. I smiled at him lightly. 'Sorry. I was just thinking about something. My nii-san...He...passed away...7 years ago.'

'Oh,' was all he said. He looked like he wanted to offer up condolences but he didn't know what to say. More like he was worried if what he said would make the situation worse.

'He...always liked those type of dangerous stunts and sports...He always challenged himself to new heights and was always a typical daredevil. He loved skateboarding, roller-blading, snowboarding, skiing, etc.' The tears were back. 'He was always nice to me and I loved him a lot. Nii-san is the one I respect most in the family.

'But one day, we got into a fight because I was angry at him for always doing dangerous things. I shouted at him and he shouted back, and that was when I told him, 'Why don't you just **_die_**!' He said 'fine' then went off. Before we finally found out where he went, he was already on the top of the tallest skiing mountain and was about to go down on his snowboard. Dad, Mizu, Ryu and I rushed and tried to get there as fast as we could, but by the time we got there he had already jumped and rushed down the slope. But...He when he did the final jump, he suddenly fell off his snowboard and plummeted down to the snow below. We watched as his body rolled and tumbled down the mountain.

'I cried and cried when the doctors told me that he didn't survive the fall, that he was already..._**dead**_...I wish that I could just take back those words I said that day...Then he wouldn't have...And he would still be...And...And...' I hid my face in between my legs and the onslaught of tears resumed.

* * *

After crying my eyes out, I played around with my cell phone a bit. While I was scrolling through my call history, a number caught my eye. It seemed so familiar. It was that number that called me the other day, only saying _'Yu...mi...._' and then hung up. 'Hey, Mizu! Lend me your cell phone!' I yelled to her. She threw it to me without comment and continued entertaining her and Ryu's customers. I entered that mysterious number into her phone, hoping Mizu's phone had any record of who this person is. But the name that came out was truly more than I expected. All the colour drained out of my face and my eyes became wide. That name was...

Nii-san.

I quickly shut Mizu's cell phone and handed it back to her, careful not to drop it with my shaky hands.

'What's wrong nee-san? You look scared,' Mizu said. I tried a smile and said I was fine, but Takashi stared at me for the whole time...Which apparently also had his customers staring at me the whole time...With murderous intent written all over their faces.

* * *

Host activities continued and ended. While the rest of us were cleaning up, I caught Ryu sneaking outside. I motioned for Michi to follow me, and we crept out after him without anyone noticing our abscence. We had to sprint to catch up with him though. _Damn...That kid was fast_...

He finally stopped when he approached 1-A...Where someone was waiting for him.

But my heart nearly stopped beating when I heard what Ryu was about to ask.

_'Will you go to the dance with me...Kuroda-san?'_

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 13! Gasp! Yumi has an older brother?! Sad right? He died. Hoo...Well, anyway.....Cliffhanger!!!!! Muhuhuhu!**

**I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones, but I'm having writers' block once again. Sigh. Well, there! Is this enough to satisfy your needs?! *cools down*...Okay....So...Yeah....Ryu just asked Tsubaki to go to the dance with him. Gasp! He's betraying Mizu?!**

**Nah. He's not. You'll find out in 14. **

**Oooo. A call from beyond the grave!!!!!! D: Soo creepy! So stay tuned for the next chapter of....'Welcome to the Host Club!' XD (Now I sound like those cheesy show talker-people...) -_-**

**Bye Bye! -Tsuki :P**


	14. Showdown!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.**

**Sup peeps! How're y'all hanging? XD I'm soo happy! Chapter 14! :P**

* * *

'Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the National Kendo Championships!' The DJ announced. Everyone in the large hall applauded as the first competitors took their stands.

Finally, after a few minutes, it was Takashi's turn on the mat. The match finished in 5 seconds flat, with Takashi as the obvious victor.

'Go Takashi!!!' I screamed from the crowd. He turned to face me and gave me a small, reassuring smile.

Ryu's turn was next and he was eager to fight. His opponent, was apparently...Sigh...Matsuo Kaito...Again...

'I'll crush you this time!' Matsuo growled over the noise of the audience. 'Kick his butt, Ryu!!! Beat him!!! Bring him down!!!!' Mizu roared. She was really starting to scare me. I squeezed to the left of my seat (Mizu was on my right), right into Kyoya.

'You know, Yumi-senpai, I want to have my privacy as well,' he stated. I shifted back to normal, and apologised. 'Sorry, Kyo-kyo.'

'What did you-' he started, but Ryu charged at Matsuo and he was interrupted. The loud 'clack' sounded as their swords came into contact.

Ryu did an overhead jump on Matsuo then yelled, 'Katana Tsuin!'. After the loud grinding metal sound, the hangakus appeared. The audience gasped as Ryu scored point after point on Matsuo, in those few seconds. Then, the match was over, Ryu leading with 21 points.

'Yeah!!!! RYUSUKE AKIMOTO!!!!' Mizu cheered. Ryu grinned at her with his sweaty face and waved as enthusiastically as she was.

Match after match, Takashi and Ryu beat down their opponents. Until, only the two of them were left.

'Ladies and gentleman, we have reached....The Finals,' the DJ announced spookily. Takashi and Ryu were standing on each end of the mat.

'In this corner, we have Takashi Morinozuka, who has won the championship 3 times in a row!' The DJ waved his hand to Takashi, then turned to Ryu.

'And in this corner, we have Ryusuke Akimoto, and this is his first time at the National Kendo Championships! Skilled with the dual swords, will he be able to knock down the mighty Morinozuka?!'

Go Ryu!!!!" Mizu screamed. I hesitated. _Who do I cheer for? Takashi? Or Ryu_?

'Go Takashi! Go Ryu!' I decided. Ryu had the hangakus in his hands while Takashi had his single sword. They charged and the match began.

* * *

It lasted like, forever. Takashi and Ryu blocked each others' attacks and came back with their own, everytime! It was already ten minutes into the match and the scoreboard still read 0 for the both of them. The crowd was getting listless.

Finally, Takashi managed to get one on Ryu, but...Ryu countered and the score was tied again...Hani yelled from beside Kyoya, 'C'mon Takashi! Why are you going easy on Ryu?!'

_He was going easy on Ryu? For real_? I didn't feel very happy. I mean, it would be unfair for Ryu wouldn't it? To know that your opponent is only fighting you at half-strength when you're trying your best.

Ryu slashed and slashed with fury, but Takashi defended and blocked all of them.

After about, forever, Takashi made his move, and with a clean swipe, Hangaku Gin flew out of Ryu's grip and clattered to the floor.

Ryu gripped Hangaku Kin harder and made at Takashi again. The score now was 4-2, with Takashi leading.

'Isn't there limited time to a match?' I asked Kyoya. He nodded. 'But this round, I heard that they were going to give unlimited time to the final round. Whoever collapses first, loses type of thing.'

'Ah,' I mumbled and focused on the mat. Though, I'd say, Ryu was handling this situation quite well. I've never seen Takashi take a hit before, during all the times I've watched him train with the other kendo club members. But then again, I've never seen _Ryu_ fight against him.

I looked across the stadium, but made a swift curve back to the opposite side of where we were sitting. That red hair...and those piercing grey eyes.

Tsubaki Kuroda.

* * *

**~Ryu's POV~**

I can't lose. I can't lose to Mori-senpai. I made a promise...I made a promise...

_~Flashback~ Six days ago_

'Moto-kun~!' Kuroda-san called out. I turned around as she grabbed my hand. She looked over my shoulder as if to see Mizu pop out from behind me and greet her.

'Mizu-chan's still not with you today, Moto-kun?'

I shook my head. 'She's working on the project with Akira.'

Kuroda-san sighed. 'She still hasn't noticed me yet right?'

I patted her head. 'Well, you were on abscence from school when we came, you dyed and grew your hair long, plus the teacher never calls your name during class. You also in front of us, so Mizu would rarely see your face,' I pointed out. She sighed again.

'But why can't I tell her?!' She whined.

'Cos that would ruin the surprise. It's the dance next monday, so we can tell her then okay? I'll show you to her, and she'll be really happy!' I smiled.

'You really care for Mizu-chan a lot don't you Moto-kun?'

'Yeah, I do.'

'Well, I've got to get going now. Lit's the next class. See you, Moto-kun,' she said as she walked off. She stopped halfway and said over her shoudler, 'promise me something.'

'Anything,' I said firmly.

'Promise me...That you'll win the kendo championships.'

'What? But I've never participated before, Kuroda-san!' I said.

'You said you'd promise me anything. I want you to win this, for me.'

'O-Okay, Kuroda-san.'

_~Flashback end_~

I have to win, for Kuroda-san. For...Tsubaki Kuroda, my friend. _Our_ friend...Mizu's and mine.

Mizu...Does she want me to win this for her too? I didn't get to talk to her before the match.

I'm sorry, Mizu, that I've been spending less time with you lately.

So that's why, I'll win this for you. I'll win this for you, and Kuroda-san..._Our_ friend.

I'll do this, because

I _love_ you _both_.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

'Eh? What's going on?' I said, clutching on to the edge of my seat.

Just moments ago, Ryu seemed distracted and unfocused. Suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed, and he gritted his teeth. His red eyes seemed to vibrate until they started to glow. He snarled at Takashi and charged, moving at light speed, even without his other his other half of Heishi Kisoku.

The whole stadium seemed to hold its' breath, as Takashi and Ryu fought head on, and this time...I could tell that Takashi was using all his strength.

Both their skills with the sword were amazing. They were both moving so fast, that I had to keep entirely focused and squint just to see a flash of their movements.

Finally, they broke apart. Ryu on my left, and Takashi on my right. They charged at each other, both yelling 'Haaaaaaaaaaa!'

_Shling!_

Now, Takashi was on my left, and Ryu on my right. They had slashed through each other. Now, the entire stadium waited to see who would fall first.

They stood still for some time...

Then, they both fell to the floor.

* * *

'Ladies and gentlemen! It seems that both competitors have fallen! Let's just check the data that was taken before this brilliant match came to an end!' The DJ said shakily.

After a few moments silence, the DJ came back on.

'Amazing! My dear audience...This is the first time in history....'

Pause.

'Where a dual wielder has emerged the champion in the National Kendo Championships!!!!'

The crowd went wild.

'Ryu!!!!!! Yeah!!!!!! I knew you could do it!!!! RYU!!!!!!!' Mizu screamed. I could see Tsubaki smiling really brightly and clapping on the other side of the stadium as well.

Ryu slowly propped himself up on Hangaku Kin while Takashi on his hands.

Ryu was slow to realise what had happened, but when he heard the crowd calling his name, his face fell into an expression of relief and happiness.

'Thank goodness,' I saw his mouth move.

Takashi looked really shocked (sigh...For Takashi, really shocked would probably be...Wide eyes and slightly raised eyebrows...).

Just then, Tsubaki ran across the floor and glomped Ryu. Both Mizu and I nearly leapt out of our seats in surprise.

'Who's that?!' She fumed.

'Don't you know her? She's in your class. Tsubaki Kuroda's her name,' I knitted my brows together. _Strange...Wouldn't Mizu know her_?

'What? Even though she's in my class, how dare she-! Wait, what? What did you say her name was, nee-san?' Mizu paused.

'Tsubaki Kuroda,' I said again.

'Tsubaki?...Kuroda?...'

'Yeah.'

She pushed herself out of her seat and ran towards Ryu and Tsubaki.

* * *

**~Mizu's POV~**

'Tsu-chan!!!' I ran over to her and Ryu. She stopped hugging me and looked surprised.

I jumped on her and cried on her shoulder. 'Tsu-chan!'

'Mizu-chan!'

Ryu stood behind us, smiling to himself.

'Ryu, why didn't you tell me that Tsu-chan was here?' I demanded.

'I wanted it to be a surprise when we went for the dance,' he shrugged.

'Tsu-chan,' I said turning back to my old friend. 'What happened to your hair? I was so used to you having blue hair, I didn't recognise you!'

Tsu-chan laughed. She turned to Ryu.

'Thank you for keeping your promise, Moto-kun.'

Ryu nodded. Tsu-chan leaned closer to Ryu and stood on top-toe, so that he head was at the same level's as Ryu's.

Then,

She kissed him.

On the lips.

A real kiss.

When she drew back from him, I didn't know if I should be happy or sad. She was my best friend, and he was my brother. I didn't want to share them both. But if Tsu-chan's happy, and Ryu's happy with it like this, then hey...I'm happy too.

Ryu looked as if he had all the life sucked out of him after Tsu-chan finished...um...kissing him. 'K-Kuroda-san?'

I laughed and leaned over, pecking him on the cheek. He stared at me in surprise. 'M-Mizu?'

'Now we're even, Tsu-chan!' I turned to her.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

'That was a brilliant match, Ryu,' Takashi congratulated him after Ryu had collected his trophy.

'Thanks, Mori-senpai. It means a lot, coming from you.'

'Well, this means that I'll have to take back my title as champion next year,' Takashi chuckled. Ryu took this as a challenge and said that next year, he'd put his all into it and beat Takashi again.

Well, all's well ends well right? Not yet.

* * *

**Monday, 6.55 p.m.**

The day of the dance.

Takashi said he would pick me up at 7, so I'm finishing the final preparations. I fixed the blue sequined bow onto my head and brushed off the remaining hair off the hem of my gown. Then the doorbell rang, and I hurried downstairs.

Takashi was already in the living room, along with Hani and Michi. I slowly stepped down the last few steps and Takashi took my hand in his.

'Wow,' he muttered and stared at my gown.

'What?' I looked down at myself. The gown was the long-sleeved turqoise coloured one with the golden strings. It also came with a shawl, which was good 'cos I didn't want to expose to much, you know? The gown reached past my kness and stopped at a little above my ankles.

'You look very beautiful Yumi,' he said and pulled me into his grasp before placing a kiss on my forehead. I blushed and skipped to the door. 'C'mon! We don't want to be late!' I told my friends.

Hani and Michi seemed to have gotten a lot more closer and less formal with each other since I last noticed. Michi called Hani 'Mitsu-kun' while Hani called her, as usual 'Mi-chan'.

As we were leaving, we met Akira at the main gate. 'Ah, Yumi-senpai!' He called. I smiled and waved back. He nodded and immediately lost all interest in me and stared at something behind me, blushing madly. I cocked my head to the side and turned around, only to nearly faint.

Mizu was standing at the front door, all ready to go to the dance. What's wrong with that, you may ask? It wasn't her suddenly appearing out of nowhere without a sound that nearly made me faint, it was what she was _wearing_.

It was the dress she had picked out in chapter 12!

'You were serious about going in that?' I asked her. She nodded. Ryu came out moments later, also nearly causing me to faint.

'What's wrong with you people?!' I yelled and pointed an accusing finger at my siblings.

* * *

After dancing for about...3 songs, Takashi and I went to sit down. Ryu was dancing with Tsubaki with a small smile plastered onto his face.

They told me that Tsubaki was the granddaughter of Ryu's old deceased kendo master. Before "Kuroda-sensei" passed away, Tsubaki and the twins would play together everyday after Ryu's training.

Suddenly, my cell phone began beeping. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. I nearly dropped the phone.

_It was that number! The one...! Mizu's phone!....Nii-san_!

'Moshi moshi?!' I said into it hastily.

_'Yumi...Look outside..._'

I followed the instructions and turned around to face the large open windows of the dance hall. I gasped.

Standing on one of the trees was a really dark-brown haired boy with cold blue eyes. _Nii-san...!_

Then a strong wind blew at me, and I was momentarily blinded. When I looked back, he was gone.

'Yumi?' Takashi looked at me worriedly. (He had been staring at the dance floor the whole time, so he didn't notice me turn around.)

Michi and Hani came over, laughing and all that.

'Yumi, what's wrong? You look as if you'd just seen a ghost,' Michi said as she looked at my pale face.

I calmed myself down. _There's no way that could have been nii-san out there...There's no way...He's already_...

* * *

**That's it people! Chapter 14's over! C'mon! Pack your bags and go home! XD **

**Okay, important announcement here! **

**I'll be away at Malaysia from the 27th DEC to 1st JAN, so no posting n no writing until then!...**

**Sigh...**

**There's no internet connection there....Sigh....Sigh...I'm so sorry! DX**

**So remember, alright?**

**Anyway...If there are people out there who are wondering what Yumi's nii-san's name is, it's.......Tetsuya Akimoto! Okay?!**

**Well...Bye bye until next year! :D**

**-Tsuki :P**


	15. Oniisama! And the Newspaper Club?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.**

**Hey everyone! I'm baaa-ck! Sorry that I can't post as frequently since school started. Darn! No! **

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

I stood at the front gates to wait for Takashi after the ball. After seeing Nii-san, I went out for some air while Takashi stayed inside a little longer.

As soon as I was sure that he couldn't see me, I scrambled away from the gates and towards the grove. I pushed past the branches frantically whispering 'nii-san' sometimes along the way.

I looked left and right but my ''brother'' was no where to be found. I heard rustling in the bushes behind me and instinctively turned around. But while I was doing so, my heel got caught under a tree root and I fell right into a puddle. I glared at my reflection in the water, the moon in the background behind me. I was a wreck. Soaking, muddy, plus my hair was full of twigs....I blinked for a second but when I opened my eyes I wasn't the only person in the reflection. 'Nii-san!' I immediately stood up and faced him.

He was standing there. My brother. In the flesh. His eyes looked so cold, but in truth, he was one of the warmest people ever. 'Nii...san...Tetsu nii-san...'

I extended my hand towards his face, but immediately drew it back again when I felt the icyness of his pale skin. 'Yumi...Yumi...'

He stepped closer to me until our heads were touching. A tear slid down his face as he wrapped his arms around me. 'I missed you.....'

I fingered his soft hair and hugged him back. 'B-But how...How are you...Alive?'

'I didn't die, Yumi. I didn't die...'

'What?' I choked. He removed his hands from my hip and placed them on my shoulders. 'After I fell...I...I...don't actually know myself...but once I woke up...I was at the house of a man that calls himself 'Kuniumi'. He said that he found me nearly on the brink of death and immediately took me in.'

'I-I don't understand...The doctors told us you were dead...How...' He placed his fingers on my lips, making a small hushing sound.

'Yumi...I don't know how to explain this...but aren't you happy that your brother is back? Your beloved nii-san?' He crooned. Then I realised.

That this man...

'You aren't my nii-san,' I hissed and stepped back from him slowly. I his eyes narrowed a little, then returned to normal. 'What are you talking about, Yumi?'

'My nii-san would never ask me if I was happy that he was back...He would never call himself 'beloved'!' I stepped back a little further.

The fake Tetsu nii-san growled when he noticed that I knew he wasn't Tetsu nii-san. He advanced toward me, reaching into his back pocket.

I gulped and thought of all the possibilities. Could it be a knife? Or a gun? Or...

Then he produced a large black...whip.

'Shino,' I breathed. He sniggered and pulled Tetsu nii-san's face off. 'I had this mask specially tailored. Wasn't it super life-like? Didn't it look like your precious nii-san?'

Hot tears sprang into my eyes. 'You tricked me! How could you? You're sick and manipulative! I hate you! I will always hate you!' I tried to sound more angry than scared. Shino was very aggresive.

'You used to love me Yumi...You'd always smile when I was with you...Or blush when I came close to you...Admit it...You loved me...' He cracked his whip on the floor and it missed my foot by an inch. I tried moving backwards, but alas...I tripped on a tree root and toppled to the ground. A seering pain shot up my leg and I tried not to wince. 'Shut up Shino!'

Shino stood over me and raised his hand. 'Or could it be that you're jealous?'

'TAKASHI!' I screamed. In moments, Takashi stood above me, his hands outstretched protectively. 'Fukagawa Shinozuka,' he said venomously.

'Ah, Morinozuka Takashi. Stating the obvious I see...' Shino laughed.

'NEE-SAN!' I turned around. Mizu and Ryu were running towards us. Ryu and Takashi launched themselves at Shino while Mizu attended to me.

'Are you okay, Yumi nee-san?' She asked softly, helping me to my feet. 'I'm fine...Uh!' I reached down towards my leg and grabbed my ankle. It hurt like crap.

'Yumi nee-san?' Mizu asked worriedly. I forced a smile and told her, 'it's nothing to worry about. My ankle just hurts a little, that's all.'

* * *

Takashi and Ryu managed to knock Shino out(magically) and pin him to the ground...Even though there was no need to...

'You can never be too sure. He could 'return from the dead' anytime soon,' Ryu stated a matter-of-factly. 'And look.'

Ryu reached into Shino's pocket and drew out a handphone. He called my number and my phone vibrated in my hand. I looked at the collar ID which read, 'Nii-san.'

'But how did Shino get Nii-san's SIM card?' I asked Takashi. He shook his head. 'I don't think he has it. You can actually hire manufacturers to copy down the same information into another SIM card...At an extremely high price. What type of family was Shinozuka from?'

'Oh he's rich....His father is a doctor of his own clinic and owns over 5 hotels around the world. His mom was uh...she was a....lawyer I think...She helped out in a ton of cases.'

'But...Why would Shino...pretend to be Tetsu nii-san?' Mizu asked softly. I stared at the floor, not knowing what to say. How could I have been so foolish? I should have known that it was Shino...It couldn't have been Nii-san...He's already...

'Remember?' Takashi spoke into the silence. I lifted my head. 'He said that he'd be back for you...And I don't think he'll be giving up anytime soon. He might even do something worse next time...'

I nodded and wanted to walk towards him, but ended up sinking to the ground. 'Yumi?' Takashi rushed to my side. I winced in pain and breathed deeply as I grabbed on to my ankle. I used my other hand to grip Takashi's arm hard. 'Takashi....'

'It's okay Yumi...I'll get you some help,' he said as he picked me up and carried me bridal style towards the main entrance of the school.

'Takashi...' I gripped onto his jacket. 'Takashi...Thank you...'

He looked down at me and nodded, adding a little smile to it. I smiled back and snuggled my face deeper into his chest.

* * *

Takashi insisted that I skip the rest of the party and go home since I couldn't dance on that bad ankle of mine anyway. I agreed only on the condition that he personally took me home. And this is what he said:

'Of course Yumi. That was what I was going to do. You are my girlfriend after all.'

I totally blushed.

* * *

'Morinozuka! Please come with me,' a voice said and snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked across the room at Takashi. He was standing next to another student, who was beckoning him out of the classroom.

It has been two days since the dance. My ankle was all patched up and school continued normally.

'YU-CHAN!' The little bundle of all things cute and fluffy charged towards me and jumped conveniently onto my lap. 'Yu-chan! Your ankle is all better right? You really had me worried, you know?' He started to tear up and hugged usa-chan tight. I patted his head and smiled.

'I'm okay, Hani. See look,' I pointed at me leg. 'My ankle's fine. And you don't have to worry. Your cousin's looking out for me isn't he?'

He gave a thoughtful consideration and nodded sadly. 'I guess so...ANYWAY! I'm going to the clubroom to eat some cake now, Yu-chan! You wanna come with me?'

'Um...Alright Hani. If it makes you happy,' I held his hand and we began walking to the third music room.

* * *

**~Mizu's POV~**

Ryu and I were heading for the clubroom when we saw Mori-senpai talking to another person. Mori-senpai seemed a bit worried and followed the student out to the dojo.

'Ryu? Do you have kendo club activities today?' I asked him, sure that he told me nothing was on.

'Nope,' he shook his head. 'Mori-senpai must be going there for something else. You can never tell what's on his mind anyway.'

'True. But nee-san loves him and that's what's important,' I said confidently. Ryu grinned and laughed. 'That sounded Super. Dooperly. Cheesy.'

I started hitting him playfully and we walked along the echoey corridor, not knowing that someone was watching us from the shadows.

* * *

~Third person's POV~

'Boss! We need to get one!' One student reported.

'I know that! But did you get that?' The glasses-wearing leader snapped and bit the tip of his thumb. 'About the love?'

'Yes sir! It's all down!' Another student reported.

'Good,' the leader sighed, obviously relieved. 'Let's do this! For we are...

The Ouran High Newspaper Club!'

* * *

~Normal POV~

'Tamaki! We're here!' I called into the clubroom. It was pitch black. 'Tamaki?'

Hani poked out from behind me, still hugging on to usa-chan. 'Yu-chan...I don't like the dark...Can we turn on the lights?'

I nodded and stepped into the darkness, tracing my hand along the wall trying to find the switch. I finally found it and was about to flick it when suddenly, a hand landed on top of mine and I let out a shriek.

'Yu-chan?' Hani called out from the entrance. I quickly flicked the switch on and was startled to find...that it was Kyouya. He rubbed his ear tenderly and smiled. 'Dear Yumi-senpai. Next time, kindly do not scream in my ear.'

'W-Well, it couldn't be helped! You're the one that put your hand onto mine!' I blushed, embarrassed.

'I had the same objective as you, senpai. Turning on the lights...' He sighed. 'Nevermind that now. Tamaki has decided the new theme for today.'

'What is it?' I asked, now all excited.

'It's an anime again,' Kyouya sighed again and adjusted his glasses. 'I'm sure you are familiar with the term 'Vampire Knight'?'

'OMGOSH! I love that anime! The manga rocks more though!' I squealed in delight.

* * *

'Welcome!' We greeted the customers as they streamed in. My regulars sat down with me and started complimenting me on my outfit.

Who was I cosplaying as? I, Yumi Akimoto was cosplaying as Ruka. Ruka Soen.

Mizu and Ryu were Rima and Shiki (respectively, of course).

The twins were Zero and Ichiru (though it doesn't suit their personality at all).

Haruhi was Kaname (now isn't that a shocker?).

Kyouya was Chairman Cross and Tamaki was Ichijou.

Hani was Aido and Takashi was Kain.

I waved at Takashi, who smiled back. We were entertaining the customers as usual, when I was suddenly blinded by a bright flash of light.

I blinked several times before locating the source. The figure of a student dashed away from the gap at the doorway when he saw me look in his direction._ A camera...?_

Why would someone take a picture of me entertaining my customers?...

Suddenly, my phone started vibrating. I read the text message. It was from Takashi.

_'Are you okay? You look troubled.'_

I looked over at Takashi, who had a worried expression on his face. I hastily typed a reply:

_'I'm fine. Just thinking about something that's all. BTW, does Ouran have a camera club or something?'_

A few seconds later, I received a reply (wow, he can type fast...=.=):

_'No, but we have a newspaper club. Why?'_

As usual, it took me about a minute to type another reply:

'I just saw a flash of light coming from outside the door, so I thought it might be a camera.'

This time, it took about two minutes for him to send back a reply:

_'Yumi, stay away from the newspaper club...okay? We have had bad experiences involving them.'_

I sent back a quick 'ok.' and continued talking to my regulars.

_What happened between the host club and the newspaper club?_

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 15 for you...phew...never thought that I'd type up 15 chapters....^^; **

**next chapter: THE HOST CLUB AND THE NEWSPAPER CLUB BATTLE IT OUT WITH SPORTS, GAMES, AND....LOVE?**

**:D stay tuned for more chapters! tho...it might take a while...-.-lll.....writer's block...so sorry....**

**bye bye! -Tsuki :P**


	16. Worn out toy

**Hi hi! Today we have a special guest with us! yes! It's none other than our very own...Shimizu Akimoto! XD**

**Mizu: Uh...um...yeah...hi..**

**Tsuki: Come on Mizu...be a little more...social...(:D)**

**Mizu: Whatever. What did you want me to do again, Tsumugo?**

**Tsuki: IT'S TSUKI. How did you get Tsumugo? Oh nevermind. You were supposed to do the disclaimer...how could you forget? (T_T)**

**Mizu: Right. Kurokurotsuki does not own Ouran or any of its characters...thankfully.**

**Tsuki: H-Hey! What's that supposed to mean! *starts hitting Mizu and crying***

**Mizu: Okay! Okay! Just make sure you type faster...the readers are getting pissed ya know...**

**Tsuki: How do you know that? Anyways...ON WITH THE HOSTING! ^^**

**Mizu: *raises hand* whee...**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

The next week at school was horrible...Let me enlighten you...

This morning when I got to school, I stared blankly at the newspaper on my table. I put my bag down and opened the flimsy paper sheets up.

My soul nearly left my body when the headlines screamed: **AKIMOTO AND MORINOZUKA DATING? **

I flipped the page and scanned the next one, which wasn't much better: **AKIMOTO TWO-TIMING BETWEEN MORINOZUKA AND MYSTERIOUS FIGURE?**

Under this one, I saw a picture of Takashi and I together and another one with me standing next to a silhoutetted figure with a question mark pasted on him. I sweat dropped...

Though...I seriously nearly started having laughing spasms when I saw the next headline: **AKIMOTO AND MORINOZUKA IN COHORTS TO OVERTHROW THE HOST CLUB KING?**

Then I looked around me. The classroom was quiet except for the chatter of a few Tamaki fangirls at the back...Who put this newspaper on my table?

And who would be mean enough to spread untruths around the school about Takashi and me? Then it hit me, what Takashi had said yesterday...

_"We have had bad experiences involving them."_

Them...The newspaper club...It was the only possible explanation...I picked up the newspaper and dashed off to the dojo.

Takashi was there, doing his early morning practice.

"Takashi!" I called out to him, out of breath. He put down his kendo sword and came over. I showed him the newspaper and his eyes narrowed a little.

"Well," he rubbed his chin. "Some people already know that we're dating...but the 'mysterious figure'? and overthrowing Tamaki? That's a little overboard..."

"But this is definitely one of the worse newspaper works I've ever seen..." I said in disgust. Takashi nodded.

"This is the newspaper club alright..."

* * *

When we got to the clubroom, all the hosts were talking about it.

"Yumi-senpai! Would you really want to overthrow me?" Tamaki asked me, half-sobbing. I shook my head and smiled, "Of course not Tamaki...Who would _want_ to?"

Tamaki ran over to his emo corner. Kyoya came over, adjusting his glasses, and spoke, 'We, meaning Tamaki and I, have decided that we will be going to the beach to host today.'

'Yay! We're going again!' Hani cheered.

'Again?' I asked. Takashi nodded. 'We've been there once before, when Haruhi fell off a cliff and nearly drowned.'

'Eh?' I gasped. I ran over to Haruhi. 'Haruhi? You fell off a **cliff**? And nearly **drowned**?'

She nodded as if it wasn't such a big deal. I sighed. 'Nevermind...', seeing that Haruhi was showing no signs of interest in this topic.

'So which beach are we going to, Kyoya-senpai?' Mizu asked, looking up from a book she was reading.

'One of my families, on the edge of Tokyo. It's a private beach so no outsiders will bother us.' He smiled evilly. I shuddered..._Did someone lower the room temperature?_

* * *

**~Mizu's POV~**

When we got to the beach, some customers had already arrived. Most of the female customers wore bikinis...=.=

Anyways, we were supposed to get into our beach attire as well, so Ryu and I headed for the changing rooms. Moments later, I came out in my black one piece bare-back swimsuit with small purple streaks going across it. Ryu was already outside, applying his sun tan lotion.

He was wearing black bermudas and his dog collar. 'Why are you wearing that?' I pointed to his neck. He fingered the collar then told me that Kyoya-senpai said it would bring in more profits. That's expected...

'Mizu, Ryu,' we saw Mori-senpai jogging over to us. 'Have you seen Yumi?'

I thought for a while then shook my head. 'We haven't seen her, but she was supposed to change too.'

'I see,' Mori-senpai nodded and walked off. Ryu closed his bottle of sun tan lotion and lay back on the sand. 'I wonder where nee-san is...'

'H-Hey! Ryu! Don't lie down on bare sand! You'll get sand in your hair!' I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. I sighed and brushed grains of sand out of his hair.

He laughed, 'Jeez Mizu...Don't be so uptight! We're here to have some fun!'

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

After Kyoya sent us off to change, I took a little detour and stopped to admire the ocean...It was so blue. I never got to see an ocean like this before when I was younger. Whenever we asked dad if we could go to the beach, he always either ignored the question or tried to change the topic. All my memories of the ocean were from inside the limo. We'd always just drive past the beach, so Ryu, Mizu and I could only see the ocean through tinted windows.

But I always noticed that when we pleaded dad to take us to the beach, he'd have this sad, mournful look in his eyes. I asked one of our butlers and he said that dad met mom at the beach. They also got engaged at the beach. They were married at the beach. They even went on a honeymoon to a beach resort.

I let the wind mess my hair up, cos well...I never got to do that at the beach before. Even though I've already been here several times with the Host Club, I've always been mesmerized by the blueness of the ocean. No, it's not because my favourite colour is blue.

But, it was because Takashi and I had our second kiss at the beach. (Is this genetic?)

Anyways, I was busy complementing the sea when Mizu came over. 'Yumi nee-san! Mori-senpai was looking for you.'

At the mention of Takashi's name, I sped off to find him. I pushed past the leaves of various rare imported tropical plants and tripped over various rare imported tropical...rocks, searching for Takashi.

I checked the changing rooms first, since that's where Ryu and Mizu were. He wasn't there. Next, I checked the beverage huts and the rain shelters. He wasn't there.

When I was about to give up, I heard a faint sound. I was sure that it was Takashi's voice! I scrambled to my feet and ran in that direction.

'-_don't need Yumi_.' I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard another voice...But I didn't know whose it was. I tip-toed forward, carefully not making any noise.

I peeked from behind a big spread of rare imported tropical plant leaves, which thankfully hid my face from Takashi and whoever he was with. Hmm...I've never seen this part of the beach before...It was a secluded area, separated from the rowdier parts of the beach by various large rare imported tropical bushes.

_'All you need is me...Takashi._'

'...Hana...'

_'Takashi..._'

My eyes widened when I saw Takashi sitting next to a girl from our class, Yojikura Hana. I shook my head, shaking out all my indifferent thoughts. _S-Surely he must be hosting..._I blinked and rubbed my eyes, but when I opened them...My heart broke into a million pieces.

_Takashi was...Takashi was...kissing Hana...? _Teardrops unconsciously slid down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it...So...All those things he told me were lies...?

Was me being his girlfriend just a fantasy?

I retracted my shaking hands from the leaves and shuffled backwards and stood up quietly. I started walking but ran the rest off the way after about 5 seconds.

The ocean didn't matter to me anymore. I just ran past it, continuously wiping my eyes with my sleeve. _Takashi didn't...Takashi wouldn't..._

I tried denying that fact...but there was no running away from it. It was reality.

I ran all the way back to the main hosting grounds and was about to tell Kyoya that I was heading back for the day, but the twins spotted me.

'Ah! Yumi-senpai!' Hikaru waved. 'Did you try out the new outfit we got for you?'

'...I didn't go to the changing rooms yet...' I answered softly.

'Oh! Well, why don't you go now? Ryu and Mizu are already done, so you've got three stalls to yourself!' Kaoru rested his arm on my shoulder.

'...I don't feel like going...' I looked down, afraid of letting them see my tears.

'Oh come on senpai! Just try them out! There are lots of costumes that'll get Mori-senpai turned on!'

'...Shut up.'

'H-Huh? What? Yumi-senpai?' Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

'...I said shut up. I'm not going to your stupid changing rooms to change into stupid costumes that'll...that'll-!' I couldn't hold it back. I pushed Kaoru's arm off and ran away.

_Where should I go?_ There were customers everywhere, and the hosts were evenly spread out too. Wherever I go, I'll surely be spotted by one of them! And I was stuck in the middle...

I chose the safest possible route...Tamaki. I edged around slowly, walking in the shadows of the trees. I really didn't want to see his cheery face right now, but he was the only one amongst the Host Club that would not easily notice me.

Tears escaped my eyes once again...I was so dumb...I thought that I could actually trust a guy. After one that totally broke my heart, I practically invited another one to do it again. But-!

I thought that...Takashi was different. I thought that deep down inside...He really cared for me...It seemed like I was wrong...How could I have been so stupid? Once I cleared Tamaki's area and was in the safe zone, I dropped down on the sand and cried like a baby.

My chest hurt so much and my heart felt as if it could never be mended. My eyes were red and blotchy after crying that much, and my nose was entirely blocked with mucus.

I was so confused! One moment he's telling me he loves me, the next, he's off kissing another girl! I knew that it wasn't hosting! It couldn't be! That feeling...was different...I shook my head and more tears came. I knew that Takashi would get tired of me eventually...Everyone always does...They only want me for my fame...because I'm Yoru Fue-...Why is that the only reason guys ever want to go out with me?

I slammed my fist down onto the sand and when I pulled it back up, a slick coating of blood covered it. But I didn't care, I didn't feel anything. All I felt then was my heart being ripped to shreds.

I got to my feet uneasily and staggered off to some other place. I took out my phone and sent a quick SMS to Tamaki saying, 'I'm going home.'

Then I snapped my phone shut and made my way to a limo stand.

* * *

**~Mizu's POV~**

I felt exhausted after a day of entertaining. 'Mizu-chan~!'

I sighed and turned to face Hani-senpai. 'Hai, senpai. What is it?'

The small senior smiled cutely and motioned me over to help him bury Mori-senpai in the sand.

'Coming!' I yelled back. I walked over to Ryu and patted him lightly. 'Come on. Hani-senpai wants us to help bury Mori-senpai.'

'Sounds like fun,' Ryu lifted himself off our beach mat and slunk over to Hani-senpai.

'Hani-senpai~! Mori-senpai~! Mizu~! Ryu~!' Tamaki-senpai called to us from his area. He came running over, out of breath. 'Yumi-senpai just messaged me! She said she was going home!'

Mori-senpai bolted upright, destroying Hani-senpai and Ryu's masterpiece. 'Is she unwell?'

'She looked perfectly fine when I told her you were looking for her...' I muttered. 'I'm going home too, to check on nee-san.'

Ryu followed me and so did the rest of the Host Club. Well, except for Kyoya-senpai who went back to his house to calculate the day's profits. Hikaru and Kaoru followed behind all of us sheepishly, as if they were hiding something.

After a few minutes, they confessed. 'Actually,' Hikaru mumbled. 'We saw Yumi-senpai just now...A few minutes before Highness said she texted him...'

Ryu stopped in his tracks, turned around, and grabbed Hikaru by the neck. 'What-did-you-say-to-my-Nee-san?'

Hikaru grasped Ryu's wrist in a desperate attempt to save himself from being strangled. 'N-Nothing! We just asked her if she'd tried on the new costumes we prepared for her! Then-'

'She got mad and told us to shut up. After that, she ran off!' Kaoru finished for his twin, also desperately trying to free Hikaru from Ryu's grip.

Ryu let out an irritated 'tch!' and loosened his grip on Hikaru.

'Mori-senpai...Do you know anything?' I asked him. He silently shook his head, but his eyes held a frustrated gaze.

'Nee-san...' Ryu and I said simultaneously and we exchanged worried glances.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Once I got back home, I took a bath then bandaged my wrist wound. I held my Ouran uniform up and stared at it in disgust. It was covered in mud, sand, and twigs. I threw it in the laundry basket and dropped onto my bed.

I reached for the phone to tell Takashi about my troubles when I remembered that _he_ was the cause of my troubles. I guess it became a habit...

I tossed and turned in bed. It was way too early to sleep. Just then, my cell phone chirped. I picked it up and looked at the collar ID. _Takashi_...

I pressed the end call button and put my phone in my bag. I got up and walked over to my dresser. My flute sat there silently, shining brilliantly in the sunlight. I picked it up and unconsciously started to play. Immediately, I felt some weight lift off my shoulder. Playing the flute has always done that for me. I felt as if I was in another world. All by myself.

_Takashi_...

* * *

I didn't go to school the next day. I had a cold. No, this was not some excuse to skip school and avoid Takashi. I **really **had a cold.

My mind was buzzing from all the questions Mizu and Ryu asked me yesterday. They didn't get any answers though, cos I stayed silent. Ryu told me that the Host Club was downstairs, I curled up in a tight ball and hid my head under my blanket. He sighed and understood what I meant.

I heard him shout to the gang, 'Hoi! Yumi nee-san needs to get some rest! And privacy, especially. Could you guys go home? We appreciate the thought of you coming...It's just...uh...We'll let you know how she's doing tomorrow!'

Mizu came to my room again later, and that's when she saw my hand. 'Y-Yumi nee-san? What happened to your...'

'It's just a small scratch...' I whispered. She didn't respond after that. Guess she gave up trying to talk to me.

Anyways, I tried to sleep for the whole day, but of course...That didn't happen. My dreams were all nightmares...Nightmares of Takashi...So I always woke up in cold sweat. I quickly sat up after experiencing several more and changed out of my pyajamas. I slipped on my baby blue hoodie and navy blue denim shorts. I also grabbed my sweater before leaving the house.

I found a small bench at one of the quieter ends of the park. I flipped my handphone open and dialed Takashi's number. Okay...I'll just ask Takashi...There's no harm in that right?

He picked up on the first ring. 'Yumi? Are you okay?'

'Takashi...' I realised that I started tearing up again. The words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

'Yumi! Are you there?' Takashi exclaimed, alarmed. I could hear the sound of him getting out of a chair.

'Ta...Takashi...' I choked. 'W-Where are you now?'

'I'm at home, Yumi. What about you? Are you resting well?' He blurted. Even though I was confused that he was caring so much about me after he kissed another girl, and hurt that he kissed another girl...But I felt a little twitch in my mouth and realised that I was smiling. Deep down inside, I really liked it, his voice, even if I tried to convince myself that I couldn't trust him.

'I...couldn't sleep...so I went out to the park...' I said hoarsely into the receiver.

'Hey look! It's Akimoto Yumi!'

I turned my head and placed a hand over my handphone. A trio of Ouran boys from my year ran towards me, all clad in glasses. 'Akimoto Yumi!'

'Um...hold on for a moment, Takashi...' I lifted my hand and whispered. Then, I covered it again and forced smiled at the boys. 'Um...yes?'

'We're from the newspaper club!' The first glasses geek grinned and pushed his glasses up with a smirk. 'We have some information that you might like to hear...'

'Go on...' I swallowed, hearing the muffled voice of Takashi over the line.

'Well, one of our sources has the reason to believe that you, Akimoto Yumi...are Yoru-Fue.'

My mind went blank. My hand covering the receiver dropped to my side.

_No...way..._

* * *

**Tadah! That's chapter 16~ I was wondering where to stop...hehe...^^lll...Homework's been piling up a lot lately and I have an assessment tomorrow...I wonder why I'm not rehearsing...Well, I've been really stressed lately...contributed to by the large amount of projects and research we have to do...**

**Anyways, I don't think I'll finish chapter 17 any time soon, just in case you were wondering. (woah...I've already used up 3 'wonder' words?)**

**^^ Sorry for that!**

**Bye bye! -Tsuki :P**

**P.S. I remember saying that there would be a showdown in this chapter...but maybe i'll put it in 17 or 18. Sorry about that.**


End file.
